


Doctor Doctor I've been Boned!

by Zecon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Birth, F/M, Love, Marrage, Parenthood, Sex, comfert, hardship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 89,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zecon/pseuds/Zecon
Summary: Frisk is an orphan who had been raised by monster parents. Now thirty, Frisk is at the end of her rope. Being harassed at work, on her way home, at her apartment, and on her everyday commute, is bringing her closer to a mental breakdown. With her psychic abilities growing more powerful every year, and her hormones screaming for a mate, and the mental abuse becoming more violent, who would she turn to? Who would help a monster's daughter?





	1. Meeting the Therapist

Sans x (Female) Frisk, emotions, sex, pregnancy, marriage, might think of more things later, 

 

(Hi guys! It's been a long while, but here I am...again, with a new story! Now understand a few things, please. One: This story probably will not be as good as the last one. Two: I'm literally making everything up from here on out. I have a concept and a few ideas but the overall...I'm just winging it. Three: Please enjoy the story as I'm trying to do what I can to make it decent and fun! Okay well. Enjoy! Weee!) 

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story by me)

 

Chapter one  
Meeting the Therapist 

 

The waiting room was like any other waiting room...except that it was run by, well...you know... monsters. The room was ridiculously small, but it also looked brand new, well cared for, and looked and smelled clean. The sparse furnishing, however, made it feel very empty. It only had a few brown couches for patients to sit, a singular lamp in the corner, a bookcase, and a carpet. The floor was a darker shade of gray than the walls and the few bits of color that could be seen came from the rooms large stack of magazines that were crammed in a bookcase in the far corner. Two white doors were the only other contrasting color in the entire room, seeming to glow among the drab colors around them. And the singular window in the room was actually where the clinic's receptionist sat. A purple cat-like monster who spent much of her time reading magazines and popping gum loudly as she listened to music. 

I shook at the sight of her, nervous, but not scared. You see, I like monsters, heck my adopted parents were monsters...but people...people sometimes make you regret saying things like that. Here in the good old U.S of A, monsters had finally been allowed to settle here and call it their home. They had fought through years of hell to even be excepted on American soil, let alone live and work on it. However, many of the other humans had made it very clear that they were still not welcome.

Monsters got the ass end of every nasty job you could think of. They were treated horribly and if that didn't make matters worse, they were refused care of any type. My own mother worked as a teacher's assistant and the children loved her. But the teachers and staff treated her like shit. She was never noticed by her peers, never had a pay raise after the ten years she has worked there, and worst off, if they ever had a problem they would blame her and the few monsters that worked there. Namely the two of them. 

Father worked at a motor shop. He rigged engines and was used to do a lot of the heavy lifting. Dad was a proud monster and he was basically doing grunt work for his coworkers. They treated my father like a dumb ass not knowing how intelligent he actually was. But his kindness kept his mouth shut. It infuriated me to see him treated so and to allow himself to be pushed around by those smelly baboons. 

Monsters, however, were anything if not hardy. They worked hard to prove they could scrape a living alongside their abusive human neighbors. They were resourceful and found ways around dumb anti-monster laws. Many groups of humans, known as the 'United' helped the monsters push their way through the crap that they had been given and tried to ensure they got the equality they deserved. 

This very clinic, where I sat, was one such place that found its way around the system thanks to the help of the organization and the monsters who fought to have it so. It was the only clinic in town that helped monsters in multiple cases. Mental, physical, dental, you name it, they have a monster specialist here for you. However, the spacing was ridiculous. The monsters were able to buy out a single floor for themselves to set up this clinic section and it had to be used wisely. So... assuming how small the waiting room was, the offices had to be far tinier. 

Sighing I sit back and rub my tired eyes. It had been a long...long week at work and my nerves were shot to all hell. I could not wait to see this therapist and hope that he would be kinder than the last few I had seen over the years. 

“Frisk! Frisk Dreemurr?” a low voice called out.

Sitting up, I look toward the white door next to the receptionist's window and see a tall skeleton in a doctor's coat. I blinked as I stared at him and took in his appearance. He was quite tall and cleanly put togeather. He wore a dark red scrub under his coat with a name tag. Clean white sneakers peeked from under his scrub pants. His face, was, of course, that of a skeleton. It held a friendly expression as he looked at me and said, "Excuse me miss, are you, Frisk?" 

I blinked and nodded. His voice was soft and I felt myself blush under his gaze. My body began to purr and I squashed it mentally.  
'No.no. That's a bad missy!'

 

He grins at me and steps back as he said, “Shall we then?”

Nodding mutely again I rise from my chair and make my way to the awaiting skeleton. After I reach his side he lets me through and I find myself walking down a very narrow hallway. 

The skeleton says, “My name is Papyrus Skeleton. The therapist you will be seeing today is Sans Skeleton. He's the only monster who is fully trained in several different fields of mental health. He's the best around for your needs Ms. Dreemurr.” His voice held pride and confidence and I found myself smiling at him.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Skeleton. I appreciate that. You're far nicer to me than the other...places...I..." I grew silent as I remembered the other clinics that I tried to go to. They had all turned me away or barely treated me at all because I was adopted by monsters. 

Stupid and illogical you say?

Yes, I would agree with you on that. It was very stupid, but...that's what happened.

 

Papyrus nods in understanding, " I read your report. I'm so sorry for the struggle you're going through right now Ms. Dreemurr. It's hard for all of us at this time. But we need to just keep looking straight ahead! We can't give up now and quit! Up and out as my brother once said!" 

I giggled and asked, “Who's your brother?”

Papyrus stops by the last door in the hall and looks at me with a proud smile on his face. “Why Dr. Sans of course!”

I mentally rolled my eyes and smile up at him as I continued to follow him to the last door in the small hallway. 'Of course.'

Papyrus opens the door and holds it open for me. I blush at his consideration before bowing lightly to him and step inside. Stopping a few feet from the door I stared in shock at the fairly decent sized room. It wasn't huge, but it was bigger than I had expected. The room sported a gentle color scheme with golds, browns, and tans. A spicy smell drifted through the air and the sound of gentle music filled the space. Two large windows let in light through yellow blinds that changed their color to something softer. There was a wooden desk that was kept neat and tidy. A long sofa to lay down on, and a chair next to it. Off to the far corner next to one of the windows was a massage table. I cocked my head at the sight. 

'What were they doing with a message table?' I then noticed other oddities in the room such as a small area that looked like a hot bath and another section where there where there was a large bed situated in a corner. 

I blushed at the view of the bed and noticed that Papyrus had just placed his clipboard on the desk before heading to the message table, I watched as he began to wipe it down until he noticed me staring. He smiles and says softly, "Would you like to sit down in one of our chairs while you wait, Ms. Dreemurrr?" 

I jumped and blushed at his offer before quickly taking a seat near the desk.

'Oh, how embarrassing!' 

My body shook and I hugged myself as I waited for the therapist.  
Breathing steadily I tried to think of something else other than my raging hormones. They had grown worse as I had gotten older. Now at the ripe age of 30, they had seemed to have reached their peak. I only recently told my mom about it after she caught me staring at a passing male monster in open hunger.  
She was the one that suggested that I came here after I told her the other clinics would not take me in. 

I jumped out of my daydream to see Papyrus yelling at something underneath the desk. He had pulled the chair back and was now glaring, with hands on his hips, at something that was making odd sounds under the desk itself.

I tilted my head and was then started as a short skeleton man peeks up from under the desk and up at Papyrus. 

"Sup bro? Just taking a bit of a rug nap. Didn't mean to sleep on the job, but it does tend to put me under the desk." The shorter skeleton punned at Papyrus as he gingerly rises from under the desk and onto a plush desk chair. 

Papyrus huffs and opens his mouth to say more before the shorter skeleton looks at me and says, “And who might we have here today?”

I blinked as he scrutinized me with his eyes. So, in turn, I did the same. 

He was shorter than Papyrus, only coming to his chest, and had a cheeky grin on his face. His dress was very casual as he had on a blue robe, white slippers, gray slacks, and a tee shirt. His white, glowing eyes looked at me closely and did not seem to judge me for the fact that I was human. His gaze was observant, open, and curious. 

I relaxed a bit and tried to feel calm, even though his gaze was doing weird things to my insides.

'Stupid hormones...'

I heard him clear his throat and I turned back to look at him as he picks up the papers Papyrus placed on the desk earlier and looked them over. Papyrus grunts at him before returning to the massage bed and seemingly prepping it. Probably for his next patient. 

"Frisk Dreemurr, huh?" Sans said as he looked at the papers and then back at me. I nodded and he sets the papers down and adjusts himself on the large plush chair. He leans forward and says, "It's a pleasure to meet with you Ms. Dreemurr, or do you mind if I call you Frisk?" I indicate that I didn't mind and he continues, "So Frisk...it says here that you're having issues with... stress, sleeplessness, anxiety, depression, shifting emotions, and even manic sexual urges." He looks up at me and his expression is calm as he said, "Sounds to me like a serious case Ms. Dreemurr. If you don't mind me asking, have you tried human therapists before you came here?" He leaned back and waited for my answer. 

I breathed out and steadied myself. I knew he would ask that. I understood why too. Why would a human come all the way here to a monsters clinic when human clinics were better and had...humans. 

I answered him as clearly as I could, "Well Mr. Skeleton, I...I couldn't go to any of the other clinics, or therapists. They either...turned me away because I was...adopted by monster parents, or treated me half-assed and sent me away with nothing more than a fake smile as they held my weeks worth of a check in their hands." 

He nods and rises from his chair. He says as he walks around, “Frisk would you like to sit on the sofa where it's more comfortable?”

I nod and stand and make my way to the sofa. Glancing at him a few times, my blush seemed to darken harshly on my cheeks. My hormones seemed to almost purr at the sight of him. I didn't know why. He wasn't what I would usually call handsome. 

I mean...hes a skeleton!

But...I felt that he had a type of charm that seemed to really resound in me and..... I stopped half way to the couch and shook my head harshly.

'Get a hold of yourself you twit! He's here to help you not bone you! Geez!' 

I could feel his eyes on my every move as I woodenly move to the plush couch and sit down stiffly. He breaths softly and says in a low calming voice.

"You don't have to be nervous Ms. Dreemurr. I'm here to help you. There is no judgment here, no scorn. So please don't feel pressured in telling me anything your to uncomfortable with at this moment okay?" 

Maybe it was because he had fraised it as a question. Maybe it was his deep, calm voice that had an effect on me. But I found myself growing calmer and my body loosen as I lay back into the cushions of the couch. A sigh escapes my lips as I stared up at the ceiling. My eyes heavy and my soul tired. 

Sans hums and I hear a squeak as he stands from his chair and walks over to the blush recliner next to the couch. Sitting down with a huff he shifts some papers on his clipboard before he says, "Okay Ms. Dreemurr, how about we start simple today with, why you came here. Or if you don't want to start with that you can just talk about anything that you need to get off your chest today. Remember everything you say here stays in this room." 

I nod and smile at that. Breathing in the spiced scent of the room I begin slowly.

"I came here because...because I'm tired of allot of the shit that happens around me." I squeeze my hands into fists as I continue. "Every day it's 'Hey monster lover! Where are you going?' 'Hey, monster fucker! Wanna know what it's like with a real man?'" I snarl. " Years. I spent years of this harassing shit and I've about had it." The last of my words came out as a half sob and I stopped and tried to control myself. 

Sans watched me for a moment with consideration before saying, " I see. If you don't mind me asking, where do they harass you?"

I snorted, "Where don't they. It seems like it's everywhere I turn. Even at home, I'm not safe from it. I have a neighbor, this old guy, who likes to pound on my wall whenever I make a sound louder than a sigh. I can't even mas....um...ah.." I blush and fidget for a millisecond before redirecting my words, "I...uh...massage...yeah...massage my...um..you know what never mind. He's just an ass."

My eyes jerk away and notice Papyrus chuckling quietly as he adjusts something near the massage bed and my face heats even worse.

Sans clears his throat.

" And anywhere else?" 

I lean back and look at the ceiling again and say, "Work is worst. People trip you, throw things at you, and you can't seem to say anything. My manager is a bitch, but..." I shake and thrash my head around as I try to clear it of the anger gathering in my mind.

"You don't have to finish if you don't want to Frisk. Today it's about you. Remember you can talk about anything." Sans deep voice seemed to be like a hot knife. It slid through my anger and severed it all at once. I felt myself settling and took a moment to reflect. 

'Maybe I should talk about something a bit...different, Something like...' 

An idea struck me and I nod to myself. The safest discussion.

With a deep breath, I started over. "Since I was five, I only knew the insides and cruelty, of living inside the system. As an orphan, you see the unfairness of the world in a different kind of light. Your keepers stand there and parade you about in front of strangers as they stare at you, produce you, and see if you would be good enough to be their child."

 

He hums as he writes something down but says nothing as he waits for me to continue. 

Breathing in deeply I do so.

"It was always humiliating. To have adults stare down at you and see your squinty eyes, short stature, light brown skin, messy long hair." I snort, " They quickly look on to someone who looked better. Prettier and whiter mostly. It always made me sick to my stomach when children were favored for their skin color and looks." A slight sniffle escapes me and I stop with wide eyes. I never thought that it still bothered me that deeply. With everything going on right now...it was so long ago... 

"It's okay Ms. Dreemurr. Some things are hard to forgive. Things like favoritism are not forgotten by children, and it follows them into adulthood. But please continue." 

Sighing I said, " It sometimes became too much. The knowledge that I would never have a family grew every day. That was until I met...them." 

A smile grew softly on my face as I continued.

"I was playing by myself on the swings. The other children were doing some stupid games on the other end of the playground. Being alone sucked, but I at least had a small friend to keep me company." I held out my hands to form the small figure in the air. My eyes growing wistful as I talked. " It was a little Halloween skeleton who I called Mr. Giggily. When he worked properly, he would laugh, cackle, and shake. I thought it was always awesome how happy he was for a pile of plastic bones. The children laughed at me for stealing and keeping Mr. Giggily for myself. But I didn't care. To me, Mr. Giggly was the only sustainable thing in that place." 

“Do you still have him now?” Sans asked quietly.

Chuckling I say, "Of course! I could not dream of getting rid of him. He is everything to me, and even now I keep him with me before I go to bed. It might sound dumb for a grown woman to keep a toy like that but...It keeps me somewhat...sain." My words become slow as I looked at him. I expected rolling of the ey...eye sock...um...eye lights? Disdain or just indifference. 

Instead, he looked at me with a calm understanding that reminded me so much of my parents. Blinking he sits up a bit and says quietly, " But he brings you peace of mind doesn't he?" 

I smile softly and brushed a sudden tear and cleared my throat as I responded. "Yeah..he does." Breathing deeply I continue my story. "The staff members allowed me to keep him but took the batteries so he would never laugh again and 'bother' everyone else. I thought it was cruel of them to take Mr. Giggilies laughter." I sneered and said, "Got batteries in him now and he laughs like crazy." 

Sans chuckles, “I bet.”

"Yeah. You know, before him, things orphanage were always hectic for me. The emotions always rising and falling like waves. It was sometimes...stifling." 

“Emotions?” Sans asked curiously.

I froze having forgotten myself. It was a little secret that I tried to hide. That I said it so readily to him frightened me suddenly. 

“N..nothing...Anyway.” I coughed and tried to continue.  
"Things changed when they came. You know, my parents. The day I was swinging with Mr. Giggiliy. I never noticed anyone approaching. Guess it was because I was deep in my own thoughts at the time. That was until I heard a throat clear. I looked up and saw two giant figures. Massive next to me. I admit I froze in shock, but fear...fear wasn't what I felt when I first saw them." 

Smiling I was about to continue when a loud obnoxious ring tone screamed from my phone. 

"LORDY WEEEE RAN OUT OF MILK! LORDY WEEEE RAN OUT OF MILK!" the phone screamed. 

Sans eyes had gone out as the sound reverberated out into the room and I shot up and struggled to find the offending item.

Papyrus had stopped what he was doing to look up at the noise as I finally pulled out the phone and answered.

The ringtone I had set to this particular person gave me a clear idea who it was.

“Hello?”

“And where are you today missy?!!” said the angered tone of the woman on the other end.

My manager.

"What? I had today off. I have a doctors appointment scheduled and..." 

“Are you think!?” she roared. I pulled the phone from my ears. They rang as she continued.

“I don't care if your teeth are falling out of your head. When I need you, you come!”

Rubbing my offended ear I said, “Miss, that's not exactly...”

"Now get your ass over here now! Or you're fired!" 

The phone went silent and I glare at it hotly. My emotions throbbed through me and my head began pounding with pain. Hands shaking I gently lower the phone and place it back into my backpack. Breathing a harsh breath of air I composed myself and turned back to Sans. His eyes still vacant of his...um...eye lights... I said, "Well that's my job. I guess I have to cover for someone..." Under my breath, I said, "Again." aloud I said, "Anyway so I'm afraid I have to cut this short. I'm so very sorry." 

I turn to leave and say, "I'll make a call in the morning to reschedule." before I reached the door I skidded to a stop and almost smacked my face as I forgot something. Turning back around I approached Sans, who was still sitting still in his chair and reach into my bag for his pay. 

"I'm so sorry I'm such an idiot. Here's the payment I owe you. It's not much but I hope it will do for now." I handed him a bag of groceries. Mostly fruits, and bags of ramen and spaghetti. This was monster money in the human world. They could not use their own currency here and money was precious. So goods where the currency monsters used to pay one another for favors. 

Sans looks at the bag and seemed torn to take it or not. I felt a rejection coming so I placed it gently into his hands and looked him in the eye...sockets...and said, " It's fine. I work at the grocery store and get plenty of this stuff on discount. Please take it." He excepts and his eyes pop back on. His expression worried.  
Turning back around I walk back to the door when his voice stopped me.

“Does she do that often?” he asked softly.

Turning with a tired look I answered blankly, "Yeah...she does." 

“Why don't you leave? That can't be...”

“It's the only job that has excepted me so far. Trust me I'm still looking...I just...have to wait until I get another interview.”

He nods, his face fading back to a grim understanding. It was hard enough for monsters to get jobs...and harder still for humans affiliated with them.

As I opened the door and prepared to walk through I felt my body throb...the ache in me wanted to go back. It wanted....

I shook my head and continued through the door, out of the building, and into the street.

This was going to be a ruff night.

For my mind...and my hormones.

(Well guys there ya go. Another story that I hope you'll become interested in. Now even I don't know where this might lead, so lets walk this path together and see where it takes us! WEEEEEEEeeee!!!!!!!!)


	2. My life in a  nutshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's frustration is laid bare for you in this chapter friends. But remember...this is still, only the beginning.

(Characters belong to Toby Fox. Story by me)

Chapter 2  
My life in a nutshell

(Warning perverted thoughts ahead)

 

My head is still pounding as I enter the small grocery store. The smells of spices hit me first, along with fruit and herbs. I inhale them for a moment, enjoying their aroma before opening my eyes to the place I've worked in for only a handful of months.

Overall the store itself was a quaint little place. Nothing to really sniff at, it was no bigger than your average drug store, only we sell food and produce here. The floor was tanned with age and cracked horribly. The walls were blinding white and were just painted over cement bricks. The shelving was either rickety old wood or stained metal. It was hard to keep it clean when it looked dirty even after cleaning it. But in the overall, the place wasn't too bad....if you can get over the people working there as well. 

As I passed the only register in the building, I felt the mind of the person standing behind it. It felt sticky, nasty, and unclean. And it was watching me intently as I moved. That is where the creepy young man with the beady eyes worked. His mind was always filled with nasty thoughts, ranging from perverted to just plain disgusting. 

At the age of 16, you would think that someone that young wouldn't...well what do I know. I rather I didn't actually. It was hard enough to try to ignore him as he stared at me while I quickly made my way to the back of the store. His gaze cooled my hormones as it always did.

I'm am glad of it.

I could not imagin...just no...no...no......nonononononono....

Bleeerggu...no.

No.

No.

As I entered the black door leading to the back room, I was greeted with the foul stank of the unclean bins, unwashed floors, rotting food, and....

"Your late monster girl."

My manager.

Turning I gaze at her with blank eyes as she sits in the shadows. Her lit joint firmly between her fingers as her red brimmed eyes glared at me over the flaming tip.

I take a deep breath, which didn't help that it wreaked of ass, but I tried, and said firmly, "As I said over the phone. I had made an appointment for today, which I put down in the report for this week, and wasn't expecting to be..." I tried to explain.

But why did I even bother?

As I feared, she violently shook her head and laughed over my words as she interrupted with, " And didn't I already tell your ass I didn't care!? Marisa is pregnant and called out again. I have no one else to cover for her other than your freak ass. So get your shit on and get out there and work!" She ended it with getting up and marching into her office. With a jarring squeal, she slammed the door closed with finality.

I glared at the den where the witch spent the majority of her days and hoped she would stay there for the remainder of the evening as I turned and got ready for my unscheduled shift.

As I packed my belongings in the only clean and working locker, I thought about what happened earlier at the monster's clinic. The brothers I had met today were both charming In their own ways. Papyrus was cute and charming with an innocent vibe to him. Almost pure in a way. His eyes...well you know what I mean, were so gentle. He seemed the type to hold you and tell you everything was alright. 

I wondered what it would be like to be held by him. What would he say?

A blush crossed my face and I shook my head before I thought of the other brother. My new therapist.

Sans, he looked like a bum. A skellybum. He didn't seem to take things very seriously from his overly laid back appearance..but...

I found myself standing still, my hands frozen in mid-motion behind my back as I was trying to tie my apron around my waist.

Something about him really intrigued me. Something that...made me wish to hear his voice more. That deep voice that seemed to have an odd accent to it. Even when I close my eyes I could not truly place it but... I found myself seeing where those teeth of his could be placed instead.

Instantly I found myself wet from hunger. My nipples tightening, my breath harsh as the image sharpened in my minds eyes. I saw him leaning over me on that massage table, his teeth nibbling me as bony hands slowly trail down my body. A fierce bite, as his teeth, sinks into my flesh and I arch up into the sweet pain as he marked me as his own. His rich deep moan of approval as his glowing eyes stare back into mine. Those fingers drifting even lower cupping my ass as he lifts me just right for his invasion...his eyes burning....sooo....hot!!

I gasp out as at the imaginary feeling until a cold sensation raced up my spine.

Harsh breathing enters my ears and I open my eyes to find myself staring halfway between the ceiling and the tops of the lockers. My body in mid arch and hungry.

But I wasn't alone.

"Looking mighty fine there monster girl." Said the scratchy young voice.

The stank breath of the youth made me gag a bit as I jerked away from him and turned to face him. Though lanky he was taller than me and probably stronger. His appearance was dirty and unkept. Just like the backroom, we stood in.

"Jarry, How many times have I told you not to do that. It's unsettling." I said to him in a firm tone as I reach around and finish locking up my locker.

His presence grew closer as he neared and said, " Ahh don't be that way miss monster lady. I just wanna..." I heard him...mentally. His intentions, his actions, loud as if he were screaming them in my face.

Ewwww...the smell of his breath, if he actually, did that.

Shudder.

I easily sidestepped him and turned to him in one fluid motion. I gazed at him with glaring eyes as I said firmly. "And you know what I have told you, Jarry. Leave off." A snarl etched over my voice as I revealed slightly sharpened teeth.

However, I didn't know if he was stupid or unimpressed with my threat, He just smiled with his blackened teeth and said, "Ohhh I don't know about that Ms. monster lady. I kinda wanna know what happens if I try harder."

His words shot fear into my heart. I knew what he wanted, and I was sure as hell not giving it to him.

In disgust, I pivot and make my way to the door to the stores main interior. Desperate to separate myself from the fith that was the young man and the room itself.

His chuckle followed me.

….................................................................................................................................................................  
….....................................................................

I left the store eight hours later with a pulsing headache and rage burning in my heart. Eight hours! Eight fucking hours of nothing more than cleaning, reshelving, and restocking. The stores so small that it should not have taken any more than five, no four hours, at most to do all of that work. But the filth of the day's customers, horrid management of items, and a gallon of other shit was just ridiculous. It didn't help that we only had five people working there and most of them weren't even there half the time. I found myself doing most of the work while two of the other people were constantly absent, my boss stayed in her fucking office, and that fucking idiot boy stays behind the register staring at me with those beady eyes. 

When I was supposed to leave after my five-hour shift the manager had popped her head out and demanded I stay longer to work on restocking because the boy who was supposed to be doing it called out. So there I was stuck at my job restocking hundreds of items by myself. Just myself. I had to unload them from the truck that smelled of mold, unpack and reshelve them all, and then throw all the boxes away. The entire time the driver stayed in his cab reading the paper and the boy....to tell the truth, I was glad for his lack of help. By the time I was done it was close to three in the morning!

And in typical bitch form, my manager didn't thank me or anything of the sort...noooo..she just glares at me and tells me to get my ass out and not come in again until I'm scheduled. She fucking...no no no no no...Just relax!

Relax...

rellllaaaxxx....

I tried to breathe as I paused in the middle of the sidewalk. My body shaking with anger as I held onto the small shred of reality and...common sense, that I could muster.

Finally, with a heavy breath, I calmed myself to the point of dizziness. After a moment I was composed enough to keep walking. It wasn't a good idea to stay here for long. It was still dark out and it was dangerous to stand too long in one place. 

Keeping my pace quick and fluid, I concentrated on taking it a step at a time. One leg in front of the other. The darkness in the city was almost absolute other than the street lights that illuminated the road. The street always seemed so desolate at this time of day. Almost ghostlike. Unnerving.

I stayed close to the lights until I saw my destination. Racing to it I emerged under the light of a singular lamp that beamed down at a lone bus stop. Breathing a sigh of relief I stood still and concentrated on the world around me. It was best that I did or....if I wasn't careful... 

A sudden sound behind me. Stiffening I concentrated on it. Ahhh...nothing but a cat in the garbage...

I relax only slightly until I felt the confusing stuffiness of a familiar mind. My stomach knots as the person stumbles toward me. Then the sound of harsh breathing followed by incoherent mumbling, a man comes into light. I could tell when his glazed eyes find me. It always felt like a predator finally spotting its prey. I keep my eyes toward the ground, knowing that he looked directly at me. It was the same thing every night.

I hated it.

I...hated..it.

A wheezing laugh escaped his cracked lips as he suddenly stumbled my way. I readied myself as he neared enough to touch me. Dodging to the right away from his sudden touch I leaped to the other side of the light post. He giggles harder as he begins to chase me around. I stay within the spotlight, Never standing too long out of the light least the bus driver doesn't see me. He would keep on driving if he doesn't see me. 

He did it once before.

The crazed man giggles again and leaps to grab my back. Turning from him I give him cold eyes. He Laughs out at me and still continues to chase me around. If I were anyone else, they would be out of their mind in fear and run into some dark alley where this freak would do...things to them. However, my ability to read his movements and intentions saves me from that particular fate.

It did every night for the last few months now. It made me wonder when would my fate be sealed by this man or another who intended to hurt me. When would...I just give up? Would I? 

I hoped not. 

The flash of the bus lights in my peripheral vision catches my attention for a moment and I turn to get my card out and get ready to board. 

"MAhahaadm baba laullala!" Came a cry from behind me before the man launches himself at me. I dodge one last time before the bus pulls to a stop beside the curb. Quickly jumping on I pass my card through the reader and make my way to the back fo the bus.

"Gaga lulla! Boooobbooonananaa!" The man's odd screams follow me but that was all. The bus driver promptly kicked the man out of the bus as he struggled to board it and continued kicking his head until he finally fell out with a groan. 

"How many fucking times do I have to tell ya not to board my bus without fucking money! Stupid fucking druggy!" the bus driver grumbled as he kicks the man back out into the sidewalk. 

He sits down on his seat and closes the door with a groaning finality. The bus begins to move and I hold my breath as the last of the man I could see was him lying cold on the cement under the street light. 

Breathing again I lean back against the seats and take in the silence. It was always empty on the bus in the middle of the night. No one aboard but me and the driver. And the driver wasn't one for idle chit chat. I read it on him when I first meet him. He hated his job but he got good money for doing it for as long as he did. The driver wasn't one to make friends or pals with the people who rode his bus. He was just the means to which we depended on to get from point A to point B. And that's how he liked it.

And that was fine with me.

I sneered into the night as the lights of the street lamps zipped on by. The sudden image of Sans face flashed in my minds eyes and I found myself thinking about him again. I don't know why I did, but at that moment I wanted to think about anything other then what had happened. I wanted to think about something that made me feel good. And so far he did it for me. My mind went back to how he sat in his chair, held his pen, and how he talked. 

I wanted to know more about him....

'Frisk.' 

I heard him in my mind. I wondered what it would be like if he wore nice clothes. If he wore a bathrobe...maybe even nothing.

He would be just a skeleton.

But the sudden image of a naked Sans filled my body with heat and I smiled at the sensation.

Suddenly I am jerked awake and notice I was getting closer to my stop. I leap up and jerk the cord down to signal the driver and held on tightly to the seat in front of me.

The bus suddenly braked and I was jarred hard against the seat in front of me. The doors flys open and I run to the first one I could reach and jump off. 

"Fucking monster humper!!!" The bus driver screamed at me before taking off again.

Sighing I brushed myself off and continue on. 

I only had so far left to go before reaching my home. 

Just a little further.

Feet approaching, along with vial intentions. 

I froze for only a second before I started running. Many feet thumped behind me. Heavy breathing, sick minds, twisted, hunting. 

"Monster GIRL! Common Monster girl! Let's play!" A man's voice taunted.

"MONSter! Mooonsstterrr! Monnnnstttterrr!" Another man jered. 

"Common girlly! Let's have some fun!" Came a high pitched youthful voice.

My blood sang harshly in my veins as I raced through the night. My legs kicking as I fought to stay calm enough to listen to their thoughts and act against them. Turning suddenly I leap up a tall fence and fell to the other side. Disappearing into the high brush. I fell to my knees and laid still as they followed, barely missing me and continuing on down through the dark alleyway. 

My heart pounded noisily in my chest, and for a few moments, I feared they could hear me. But soon the air was still, quiet and free of their energy. 

Closing my eyes I allow myself to drift away from my body and feel the world around me. The area was clear. 

Opening my eyes again I gingerly get up and jump back over the railing once more. I begin to walk calmly across the street and back down the road to where my apartment laid.

As I walked I seemed to become mentally fuzzy with the world around me until I noticed I was standing before the broken down apartment building that was my home. Staring up at it I felt cold. Inside laid my bare apartment, with a single flatbed and dank atmosphere. And worse off the old man's lights where on beside my window. Which meant the moment I set foot into my rooms he would be pounding away at my walls, cursing and cussing me one way then the next. 

As I stood there I felt something hot run down my cheek and I reached up to touch it. A single tear glittered on the end of my finger like a small precious diamond before dropping down to the cold cement bellow. At the sight of it hitting the ground more followed in its wake. I sniffed and shivered and held onto myself. I had to keep it togeather.

Looking up to see the long dark walkway, I knew I still had a long way to go. Shaking myself I reached into my bag and took out the plastic object that I always carried with me when it things became too much. The bony plastic rattled in the night air as Mr. Giggiy shook under my grasp as I pulled him out and brought him to me. Holding him tightly I cuddled him and fought back the tears as they continued to slide down my face.

I had kind of lied to Dr. Sans about Mr. Giggilies presence in my life. He was always with me. I could not leave him at home. I could not think it. He was with me, always, a constant little light in my dark days.

I dared not turn him on while I was out here. Others would hear me and...I had to...to

"Hey there? Are you okay?"

Freezing I hold onto Mr. Giggily tightly for a moment before quickly shoving him into my large tote bag and turning to see....a monster.

A tall female monster with red hair, blue skin, sharp teeth, and an eyepatch. A monster I knew all too well.

"Ahaha! Hi, Undyne! Didn't think to see you here." I said with a cheerful smile. As I stood straight before her.

Undyne was one of my Fathers dearest friends. When I was still living with my parents, she had always came over on Sundays to have tea with us and talked about her work at the factory. Her wife, Alphys, worked at a drug store, cleaning the equipment, and came with her from time to time. Undyne was an awesome monster who was once a powerful warrior. But like many of the monsters, she was unable to get work from anything other than the most low down jobs. But she kept a toothy smile on her face as she worked and commuted with us on those Sunday mornings. Her spirits always seemed so bright and strong. Always thinking of the positive. 

Sometimes I wish...I could have her strength.

Undyne looked at me with a sharp eye before her face became one of concern. "Hey Kid, what's the deal? Are ya...feeling..."  
I startled and wipe my face and the offending tears away and told her smartly, "Na. na. I'm good Undyne it's....fine...I'm good." My lips quivered but I turned so she won't see them.

But I could not fool her.

With a harsh sigh, she shakes her head at me and walks up behind me and gently touches the top of my head.

"Wanna talk about it shrimp." Her voice held concern and It almost broke me. I shivered under her hand and a whimper escape.

With another sigh, she pulls me into her strong arms and gently, if not kinda ruffly, jerked me in the opposite direction of my home.

"I think ya need to come with me kid."

I didn't fight her...I couldn't, and at that moment, why would I.

I could not remember how much time passed or the roads we took before I found myself outside of the monster section of the city. I shook my head and blinked in surprise as I looked up at the gate into the monsters haven. What...how?

"You seem to be in a daze pal. Don't worry I know someone who could look into it for ya. Common."

"Who?"

Instead of answering she continues to pull me forward. I follow close behind her as I take in the monster's one and only haven in the entire city.

The haven was called New New New home. It was a broken down section of the city that was designated to be decimated. But when the monsters came they dropped it off on them. They took it and made it into a paradise. Working togeather the monsters repaired, cleaned, and made it a sweet little place to live. All the monsters who roamed the city lived here. They were required to. Me on the other hand, being human, was told I could not live there after I had reached a certain age and was forced to move out. Not by my parents mind you but...by the city officials. They did not want it known that a human lived with monsters so carefree.

That was my sweet sixteen....

"We're here sport," Undyne said.

I jerked from my stupor and looked up at the ivy-covered, ancient building. It was where my parents lived. Stumbling back I struggled to turn and leave and not race into the building. I had fought for months not to worry my parents. I wanted them to think everything was fine...to...to not worry about me. They had enough to worry...

A sweet voice called out behind me.

"Undyne? I didn't think you would be coming today. What can I do....Frisk?!"

Time seemed to slow as I turned and saw the lovely vision of my mother. She stood in the street lamps light like a horned angel. Her face in soft surprise and shock. It was as if I didn't see her just a day ago. It was as if I never came down to meet her every weekend.

My feet moved before I could stop them and I found myself racing toward her, my arms spread wide. She caught me and held me closely as my tears fell from my eyes. I screamed into her bosom as the last few months of frustration that I had hidden from her, poured from me all at once. Her arms tightened around me as she held me tightly to her. Her bell-like heart beat tinging into my ears as I wept out my frustrations.

As she held me a larger paw settled over my head and soon a larger body held me from behind as my father held us both in his mighty arms. His strength something I cherished as I whimpered between them and my tears finally stilled. Sniffing I look up and see my parents minivan, and out from it stepped two individuals that I did not expect to see.  
"Well, it seems we're going to need to make that appointment sooner rather then later...right Miss. Dreemurr?" Sans said as he popped out of the back of the vehicle, loaded down with groceries. Papyrus got out from the other side and looked at me with pity in his eyes. His bony hands over his heart as if he...felt for me.

Horror crept through me and I turned my face into my mother's bosom again and tried to hide. My body shook and I felt mother's lips press against my head with a tiny kiss as father said, "So she went to see you today? What happened then Sans. She was supposed to..."

"It seems she was called into work to cover someone's shift. Looks like she just finished." Sans voice was closer. I could feel his gaze on me and I shivered under his stare. Pulling away from mothers arms I turned to him to find the world shifting around me in a dizzying fashion.

"Frisk!"

A voice cried out to me...but...I could not tell...whos...it...

(Poor Frisk. She's having a rough time of it, but that's only the cherry on top of the shit Sunday my friends. Tune in next time for more as things become a bit more...interesting. Dun dun dunnn...and yes...I'm bringing back...the cliff hangers! Mahahahh!)


	3. Moving along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk awakens in old surroundings but must leave before trouble begins. Things come into light as she talks to others and a few interesting facts are revealed.

(Characters belong to Toby Fox. Story by me)

 

Chapter 3  
Moving along

 

I awoke groggily as my senses came back to me little by little. Twisting a bit I found myself wrapped in fabric that is soft and familiar. Hugging it to me, I breathe in the scent and am hit with the smell of starch, spices, and flowers. Grinning softly, I feel my spirits lift a little at the familiar smell and I burrow deeper into the warmth. The sounds that emitted from the world behind the fabric sounded lively. I could hear dishes clanking and a woman's voice as she hums. The sound of mumbled chatter and an occasional faint sound of people laughing. 

For a few moments, I relish the sounds. It was so different from the dead silence at my apartment at night, or the roar and blaring of people in the morning. This was gentle. A sound that brought nostalgia of home. 

Home.

My eyes popped open and fear sliced through me. Familiar soft patterns stare back at me, They allow only so much light through, but the amount I saw was enough to confirm that it was morning.

I must have spent the night at my parent's house. If I don't leave soon.

I was only supposed to come over once a week. If I stay too long I would not be able to come this weekend! It's dad's BBQ weekend! 

Noooo! no no no no! I have to go now!

Getting up gingerly, I look around and confirmed that I was in my old room. It had been years since I stepped in it, if only because the idea of entering my old rooms brought back the ache that I wasn't allowed to stay the night. But as it stared back at me in the morning light that ache intensified. 

The clean spacing, wooden floors and gradient wallpaper that went from a rich red to gold filled me with warmth. My parents seemed to have kept it clean all this time and the thought made me tear up a little. 

The furniture in the room was made by monsters with skilled hands, or claws, and dolls that I had collected over my youth. Most all of them where dragons with funny faces and open silly grins.

Giggling at them I take in the desk at the far corner, a lovely thing made of redwood and covered in artists tools. Images that I had drawn over the years decorated the walls. Me and my parents. Mr. Giggilly and me dancing under the full moon. Some monster friends surrounding me poring flowers over my head. It was a child's open love for the world she was allowed to belong to. The world that accepted her far more than the people that she was breed from.

Until...

Shaking my head from the dark thoughts, I gingerly make my way to the windows and open them wide and take in the fresh morning breeze. The light of the sun peaked over the human buildings far to the east, and it's light spilled over the awakening monster city with a soft golden glow. The site of the monsters walking about on their everyday commute always made me feel so good. They were either greeting each other or comically angry with one another. Wistfully looking at the sky with content faces, or walking slowly about, thinking about their lives. Watching the monsters like this always brought a small smile to my face. This was familiar to me. Calming. I had seen it for eight years until my eighteenth birthday. When the officials came and took me away.

I desperately shook my head to rid myself of the memories and shook from them. It was a traumatic moment I dared not relive again. Not even in my own head. 

Looking up at the monster's city, I internally built a wall between me and that moment with desperation. The horror, the terror, the pain of being ripped from my home, was blocked off little by little. And as the last brick of determination was placed, I felt a little better if not wearier than before. 

It was difficult enough that I could only visit for a short time with my parents, but it was even more so when the city's enforcers come around and force me back into that cold apartment that I called home when they feel that I have overstayed my welcome. 

All because they....

Fresh tears burned in my eyes and I dashed them quickly. Now was not the time to cry. I was here, for better or for worse and for now, I should treasure it while I could. Even if it's for a few moments.

With a sigh, I lean over the window and close my eyes. Only a moment. I thought. A moment to relish this feeling again.

Breathing in deeply, I take in the smells of the city. I could smell the freshly baked bread from Ms. Muffet's cafe. The meat cooking at Grillby's down the street. As the wind shifts, I smell the subtle scent of my father's flower and herb garden far bellow my window. Cool smells, yummy smells, clean smells, and cool refreshing smells. The monsters living here kept this place so clean that you can just sense it and feel it in the air.

Monster children's voices floated up to my window, carefree and happy. They taunted and teased one another as they played ball...which happened to be another monster child balled up into the shape of a ball.. and running around in glee.

Smiling at them I find my hand drifting down to my stomach and rubbing it gently. The thought of having children passed through my mind as I watched them play. The idea of holding a baby, cooing at them, having them sleep in my arms as I rock them to sleep brought harsh tears again to my eyes.

Dashing them harshly I glare at my reflection in the window pane before looking back out to the playing children.

As much as I liked the idea of starting a family, the idea of being with an ordinary human man left me feeling cold. Though it made sense. I was human, so looking for a human mate was logical...however...I did not really care for them. Many that I had met so far, were self-centered and only cared about sex. It didn't help that they looked down on me because I was raised by monsters. Even some of the men who were a part of the United group didn't seem all that attracted to me nor I of them.

What do I do then? Who would marry me? Have children with me?

The thought struck me suddenly and I jerked up suddenly. Looking back at my reflection in the window pane the idea became even clearer.

I was 30 years old. I never dated, never had sex, or even kissed a guy! And if I don't hurry...

A soft knock sounded at my door. The sound jarred me from my unpleasant thoughts and I said, "Come in."

My mother stuck her head in first with a gentle smile on her face. The smell of Cinnamon Butterscotch pie, drifted from the door as she said, "Hello dear. I'm glad to see you up," She showed a small plate with a piece of her famous pie on it. "I thought you might be hungry and brought you a little snack."

I smile fondly at her and said, "I would love some mom. Please come in."

She grins at me and walks in, shutting the door slightly before placing the treat on my desk. She sighs and sits on the edge of my bed as I sit down at my desk and pick up the pie. Turning to face her I begin to dig in and she watches quietly until I finished every last piece. I moan as I swallow the last crumb and say, "Mom. Just for the record. No one makes pies like you do. I always feel sorry for finishing such a fine delicacy of culinary art. It's like a tragedy."

Mother giggles and says, "I'm sorry you feel that way, my child. Maybe next time I should give you something else?"

I jerk up with wide eyes and an overly dramatic sad face that causes her to laugh hysterically. I smile broadly at that and set the plate down on the desk once more. After she calms down she wipes the mirth from her eyes and says, "I'm glad you still have your sense of humor dear." She then instantly becomes sober as she adds, "Yesterday you had us worried. I never saw you so covered in scrapes and so dirty. And to see you so upset..."

I freeze at that and turn my face from her in shame. I didn't want her to see that from me. She didn't need to know the pain I had suffered. My family and friends were my light in that dark hell hole. But lately, even that didn't seem to help me. It was getting worse. My emotions...my abilities. I couldn't seem to turn them off.

"Frisk...Frisk?"

Startled, I looked up at my mother who had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright my child? You seem...distracted."

I grin at her. The feeling felt sickly sweet and overly played out. I loathed how I hid my pain. There was nothing more that I wanted than to shout, scream, cry, and bury myself in her arms and never come out. I wanted so much to tell her everything. She would understand...I knew she would, but...

She didn't need to worry.

How much pain and heartache does she go through every day at that school. She goes because she loves it but...it still pains her. To never be realized, to never have her own room and do things her way. To always be treated as less than her human co-workers.

She didn't need to worry about me.

No one did.

"I'm fine mom. Really. I just...had a bit of a rough day the other day and...well...I guess I broke down a bit. But I'm fine now! I...I have today off so I can..." I thought about it. I already spent to much time here as it is and any more time would hurt my chance to spend the full day with my parents this weekend. I was only allowed to come over once a week after all.

Those fucking rules and those fucking god damn...

"Frisk?"

I look at my mother in question.

"Are you sure your alright? You're so tense." Mothers eyes looked at me and I almost burst into tears.

I knew better though.

Mentally putting a mask over my emotions I grin at her and hop up from my seat. "Never better mother! Anyway, I need to get going!" I turn and spot my bag in the corner. Rushing over I grab for it as mother protested behind me.

"But..but Frisk! I thought since it's your off today, we could..."

I looked at her sadly. Her words halted as I responded numbly, "You know I can't today mom. I would love to but...if I stay today I won't be able to come over this weekend for dads annual BBQ. I...I want to come so..please...don't take it the wrong way. Okay...mom."

Her face fell in defeat as she realized my situation. Folding her hands in her lap she looks down at them and nods. My heart almost tearing in two I adjust my bag over my shoulder and walk over and hold her to me. She sobs and embraces me in a strong hug.

"It's not fair! Oh, my child. It's not fair!" She sobbed and her great body shook around me. Tears fell from my eyes as I buried myself against her and nodded.

"Why can't you stay with us? Why do they want you apart from us...you're our daughter, our lovely little girl..so...why?" Her sobs became greater and I hold her tighter as we both cry against one another. Both of us equally hating the circumstances in which we had to live and unable to seemingly change it.

"Don't worry mom. T..the..the United group should be able to fix it soon. Soon we would be able to..."

"Not soon enough." She growled against my head. "Thirteen years. Thirteen years I've waited for them to win against that damn counsel and yet nothing. If I thought moving us out of this damn city would do anything I would have picked you up and taken you away from here long ago."

I nodded.

If there was a place that accepted monsters openly. We would go. But..sadly this was the safest place, with the largest concentration of monsters living and working here. To live here we had to play by their rules to survive.

It sucked ass.

Major ass.

Sniffing I pull away from mother and kiss her on top of her horned head. "I..I have to go now, mom. I don't want the officers to come over again."

She huffs but nods. Getting up gingerly she walks to my desk to retrieve the forgotten plate. We walk out of my room and down the stairs. In the living room, I can hear several voices. Many familiar. Dad, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans. All were in the living room discussing various happenings in the small monster town. Their voices a mix of seriousness and some light hearted. The fact that the skeleton brothers were also there caused me to become curious.

Curiously I looked at my mother and said, "Hey mom. I didn't know you knew the skeleton brothers. When did you guys meet?"

She looks at me with a surprised look and said, "Why for quite some time dear. I'm surprised you don't remember them. They used to...oh.." she stopped and looked away for a moment before looking back at me with a guarded smile. "We've known them for some time dear. I meet Sans at the comedy club when he did stand up once, and Papyrus worked with your father for a few years as a sentry guard."

My eyes widened at that and flew back to the location of the voices. "Wow...Sans did stand up?"

She chuckled, "Oh yes. We used to call each other every night to exchange jokes. He used some in his act. When I brought your father to the club he would turn all shades of green when he heard a joke I recited the night before being told right on the stage for all to hear."

I giggled at that and felt something warm in my heart. If Sans and mom were friends then...he must be someone really special. Mom doesn't talk about anyone, other than dad, me, teaching, and cooking, with such a sure tone in her voice.

My face then crinkled as I thought about the second brother. "Wait. Papyrus worked as dad's sentry guard? But he seems so nice and sweet. I don't really see him doing something like that."

Mother giggles and places her massive paw on my shoulder, "It's true dear. He was a hard worker, and an even more devoted soldier."

My mouth gaped open but I snapped it shut and smiled.

'Wow...the more you know about someone.' I thought and then giggle and mother followed suit.

Quickly the giggling between us ended as I turned toward the front door and took a step toward it.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to them, Frisk?" Mother asked.

I turned and looked at her soberly before replying, "It's...better this way mom. I'll come back this weekend like usual. Tell dad not to over season the meat again. Last time I could not get the flavor of pepper out of my mouth all day." I ended in a joking tone, but it fell flat.

Mother's smile was wilted, but she waved goodbye as I slipped quietly through the door and into the lively monster city.

As I walked I felt the heavy sensation of the metal clasp around my leg. The metal cuff that reported to the council where I was at all times. I always felt it more when I was leaving the monster's city.

Always.

Before I knew it I was staring at the gate that separated the monster's section of the city from the humans. The gate was wide open, accepting all who came in. No human ever stepped foot through it.

Except me and the occasional officer who was forced to come after me if I stayed too long.

Glaring at nothing, I began to walk toward the gate when I felt a sudden distortion through the air.

"Hey there, Ms.Dreemurr."

I stop suddenly and stand there in shock. Right before me was Sans. He stood there as if he had been there the entire time. His posture is relaxed and his face blank as he tilted his head in regard. Today he wore a simple t-shirt, shorts, and flipflops. His dress far from being professional, but he wasn't working now. So I guess he could wear whatever he desired.

"Mr. Skelleton. W...what can I do..for you." I stuttered as my face grew a bit red. My body began to purr at the sight of him and I fidgeted for a moment before I squashed the sensation.

Had to be professional!

'With something that yummy standing there? Why should we?'

'Shut up you pervert!' I scolded myself.

He walks slowly toward me and I felt my heart fluttering in my chest in excitement. My breathing grew harsher as he stopped before me and I realized with a start how tall he really was. He seemed short by his brother, but by me, he had a few inches in height. About three or four inches on me. I never realized his height until now.

Sans smiled at me gently and said, "So you're not going to say goodbye to us Ms. Dreemurr. Kinda cold you know. You'll leave us all bonley for your time." He winks at his horrid pun and I snicker at him.

"I didn't want to intrude on you and the others Mr. Skelleton," I said after wiping my eyes. "I can't stay longer than necessary I'm afraid. My time limit might be about up as it is."

As I said this, the feeling of the metal on my leg seemed to grow colder. The reminder making itself very apparent.

Sans eyes narrowed on my face as if he could tell what I wasn't saying. Or trying to hear the undertone of my words. Whatever the case his face smoothed out and he turned sideways and said to me.

"Well if you're going to head back home, then let me at least walk with you."

Instant panic flared through my body. Denial and fear welled up in my voice before I could stop them.

"N..n.nn..no no no... Really it's not necessary. I can get tt...tt..there myself..no trouble...you m..mm.mmust have a lot to do right now...and you d..dd.don't need to..t...to trouble yourself with a h..human like m.mmmm.me so..." I stuttered. I couldn't help myself. But the thought of him with me when those people attacked. Of him getting hurt because of me. Because of human scorn.

I didn't want that from him or...or anyone else.

The panic in my voice and on my face seemed to confirm something to him for he nodded and said, "Okay then I won't force you. But I must press that you come see me as soon as possible. Are you off tomorrow?"

I blink, my body still shaking and I thought quickly. I didn't need to work until Friday, and since it was Wednesday, I could do that. But I didn't have any other funds to give him. No food stuffs or any other offerings for pay.

I shook my head and said, " Yes I'm off, but I don't have anything..."

He shakes his head and says, "Never mind that. I'm more concerned for your health then payment. Come first thing in the morning. 9:00 sharp. Can you do that?"

My eyes wide with shock I nod slightly and that seemed to satisfy him.

Sans then walks past me. As he brushes by my shoulder he says softly, " I'll see ya there kid."

A moment of recognition flares through me and I turn to question him only to find him gone. My breath heaves from my chest as my body hummed at his loss.

Shivering I turn and make my way through the gates and out onto the human streets.

…..................................................................................................................................................................  
…...........................................................................

I made it to my apartment without incident. The old man appeared to be absent for now, so I was able to slip into my door without a fuss. Once inside I felt the immediate sense of loneliness.

The apartment is sparse. Devoid of the color and life of my old room in my parent's apartment. The walls were pasty white with holes and cracks through them. The few decorations I was able to afford on my measly salary were posters. Posters of dragons mostly. And the only homey touches I owned were mostly gifts that I had gotten over the years from my monster family and friends. Hand stitched rugs, cushions, and a family photo that stood proudly in a corner of the room. My bed sat alone next to it, looking bright and cheery with all of the fluffy blankets I got from my family. The kitchen stared at me devoid of a wall to separate it from the rest of the room. Well, why should there be? It was a studio apartment. Just one small room that made up the entirety of where I lived.

Sighing, I pull out Mr. Giggily from my tote and dropped the rest of my bag on the floor. I took him with me to my bed and threw myself onto the soft blankets, only to be met with the hardness of the mattress underneath.

Groaning, I turn over and hug Mr. Giggily to me and say, "We're home now Mr. Giggily. We're home."

I press his button and he laughs gaily at me. His body twitching as his eyes light up in glee. Smiling dully at him I wait till he was done and hold him close to me. " I'm so sorry for keeping you in there for so long Mr. Giggily. I should have known better. Will you forgive me?"

Pressing the button again Mr. Giggily lets loose a series of high-pitched giggle and I smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Giggily. You're very considerate." I kiss his bony skull and place him gently on the nightstand, Which was nothing more than a wooden milk crate on its side and stare at him for a moment. At first glance, Mr. Giggily looked a little like a wide grinning Papyrus. But he slowly began to change in my eyes. To a slightly shorter, big grinning, Sans.

At that mental change, I turn from him and get up from my bed. Walking over to the narrow windows, I look out into the streets below. They were dusty and hard to see past, not that there was much to see. A huge building blocked a large portion of my view, and what could be seen was a street filled with people. People mindlessly going about their lives. Hundreds of them with their cars blared, smog rising from tail pipes, and venders yelled at potential customers. People pushed, cursed, and power walked through their daily lives. It was like watching a totally different channel from earlier. A channel I would not mind switching away from as soon as possible.

Sighing I walk to my kitchen to prepare my breakfast. With nothing to do all day and not wishing to venture outside, It looked like a very boring day ahead of me.

I actually could not wait to go to my appointment tomorrow.

…........................................................................................................................................................................................

 

It was eight thirty the next day and I was walking as fast as I could to the building where Sans had his office. It was early still, and many people did not venture out this early. Upon nearing the entrance of the building a shiver runs up my spine and I turn to look behind me. A group of men were standing on the other side of the road, staring up at the building. They wore various outfits and all of them black in color. Their presence wasn't one of just passerby's.

One of them looked at me and the fierce hate in his gaze that shook me to the core.

Shivering from it, I quickly walk inside and make my way to the monster's floor.

Once there I found myself calming a great deal as I was met with familiar settings. A clean room and this time, a few monsters were there as well.

One was rubbing its jaw filled with sharp teeth. Another looked tired and half falling from its chair. The last, a pink slime, kept falling from its seat as it tiredly wobbles up to get back into it.

I walked over to the slime and said, "Hey there. Need some help?"

The slime 'turns' to me and said in a tired wobbly voice, "That would be kind of you. Do you happen to have something that could hold me in place until I can see the doctor? I can't seem to stay still. I keep shaking." The slime's voice held exposition.

Nodding I look around and found a small bowl in the corner of the room. Picking it up I empty the last of the candy onto the table and present it to the slime. It graciously slid in and settled in the center of the bowl with a tired sigh. Setting it in the chair I sat next to it.

"Thank you so much, child. I must say, I'm surprised to see a human here...ohh...wait! I know you! Your Toriel's daughter aren't you! Oh, I must be blind as well as slow today!" The slime pipped up as it regarded me over the rim of the bowl.

I smile and say, "Yes I am. And you are?"

The slime responds in a happy voice, "Tup tup. Call me Tup dear, please. I work...at...a..." The slimes voice grows quiet and it shivers.

Understanding, I nod and say, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything if it upsets you."

Tup tup looked happy at that and we settled down for a nice chat for the next thirty minutes.

After Tup tup had told me a bit about 'herself' and her family, the receptionist window opens and all in the waiting room get up and approach to sign in. Afterward, we sit back down and wait to be called. A large wolf-like monster in a pink scrub appears in first to call back the monster with the aching tooth. Another short squishy monster appears later to take in the distressed looking monster in back.

For a good while, it was just me and Ms. Tup tup.

Tup tup looks up at me and gargles, " So what are you here for dear? Oh, of course, if it's okay for me to ask?" the slime jiggles in embarrassment.

I giggle at her and said, " Just here to talk to Dr. Skelleton. I have an appointment with him today."

"Ohhh him! He's so funny! Makes me laugh whenever I have an appointment to see him. Makes my day every time!" The blob shakes in laughter.

"He does? I heard he used to be a stand-up comedian before. I'm surprised he's a therapist. He seems to fit the part of a comic."

Tup tup nods solemnly. "Indeed. Many monsters had to take on jobs that were needed for the community. Many monsters fear leaving this area you know. They cling close to their friends and family. Some tried to branch out and..." She became silent for a moment before continuing. "Let's just say, not many of them are having a good time of it at the moment."

I nodded. I had heard of that but...was it that bad? Who was I to kid. Of course it was. Humans had made it plain that monsters were still bellow them and in many places hunted them down.

They were just afraid. Afraid to let in what they didn't understand.

The white door opened and a robot-like man with black hair and a vibrant red scrub appears. "Tup tup darling! Your up dear." He said in a dramatic flourish.

Tup tup bounces in her bowl and suddenly looks flustered. Smiling I pick up the bowl she was sitting in and carry it to the metal gentlemen. He looks at me with a soft smile before surprise lightens his face. He stares at me hard before saying, "Dear, do I know you from somewhere?"

I cock my head at him and was about to say something when Sans appeared behind him.

"Ah, there you are Ms. Dreemurr. Sorry to keep ya waiting. Had a little clean up I had to do first. I'm ready for you now."

The metal man snaps his fingers, "That's what I remember her from! Frisk Dreemurr! Our lord and ladies little girl! I meet her when she was only a little thing!" the metal man grins at me and I continued to give him a confused look.

I don't remember seeing anything like him before. If I did, I was sure to remember.

He looks downcast after a moment and Sans pats his back and says something softly into his ear. Whatever he said caused the metal man to look at him with shock before nodding solemnly and looking back at me.

"My apologies my dear. You can call me Mettaton. It's been a long while since we last met, and I'm sure you remember me a bit more...boxy before. My form was not as fine as this, but it still heald class. Now I think you have my patient in that bowl yes?"

Ms. Tup tup blushes and says, "Oh..ye..yes Dr. Mettaton. I'm here! I'm sorry I can't seem to..."

Mettaton tuts her. "I told you not to overdue it my dear. Your fabulous jelly needs rest. It can't sustain that complex form for so many hours on end."

Ms. Tup tup wilts a bit, but he pats her gently on the 'head' before taking the bowl from me gently.

"Thank you, Ms. Dreemurr. I'll take her in the back now. I hope you have a lovely day dear." He turns away with a wink and walks down the hall with Ms. Tup tup waving at me from over his arm.

I wave back gently and smile brightly at her.

The feeling of someone's eyes on me draws my gaze to Sans as he smiles softly at me. "You seem to have a way with people Ms.Dreemurr. Your kindness is infectious." He turns and I follow after him after I close the door.

"I don't know about that. I just..like the idea of treating others the way I would like to be treated. If I was struggling for help, I would like someone to help me. If I was hungry...I would like someone to hold me and feed me and tell me I will have food in the future. It might sound stupid but.."

He turns to me and looks at me with a sharp gaze. For a moment a flash of him above me surrounded by lights, his face looking seriously down at me. Not in anger but...

"Frisk?"

Shaking it off I bring myself back to the present and hold my head. It pounded as the visual began to fade back into my subconscious. Breathing harshly I shake my head as bony hands come up and settle on my shoulders gently.

"Frisk..don't try to remember anything right now...It's...not important. Not now."

I look up at him in question and he reaches up to touch my face.

Almost.

He then pulls away and sighs as he turns and says, "Common bucko. We need to start on that session. Luckily your the only one on my roster today so..you have all the time in the world to talk."

As I walked behind him I found myself watching his back. My body long since yearned for his touch, but now, my mind yearned for the secrets he seemed to hide from me.

( Okay guys. Here is three. I will post theses as soon as I can, but I also have two jobs to juggle at the same time. :D I will try to get chapters out as soon as I can, but I also have to give myself time to think of what to do next. You guys don't want a half-assed story do ya? Anyway, I hope you like where I'm taking this. I'm having so much fun with writing this and I hope you have just as much fun reading it :3 Until next time my lovelies. Zecon out.)


	4. Session 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk reveals a few more things about her past. A few things that seem to get to Sans a little bit more than it should. Why is he acting so strongly to her words?

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story by me.)

Chapter 4  
Session 2

 

As I entered the charming office, I noticed the absence of Sans brother, Papyrus. He might be out working with another patient or just didn't need to be in today. Whatever the reason it meant that Sans and I would be alone this session. I blushed at the idea and looked around the room as Sans moved ahead of me. 

The room was a bit brighter this morning. The light of the sun glows through the window shades and Sans silhouette stood among the beams of light. For a moment he looked almost ethereal to me and my heart leaped a little in my chest. Then he turns, his glowing eyes seem to gaze deeply into my own for long moments, his gaze thoughtful. I could feel his mind a bit. A hurricane of emotions, but all of them to distorted to really get a full idea of what he was truly thinking or feeling. The fact that his emotions were in chaos, however, surprised me. When we first met his emotions were....

Thinking back on it...

They were a bit...guarded. 

A slow smile suddenly plays on his face and he looks away from me and moves to his desk. As he opens a drawer he says, "Why don't ya sit over on the couch and relax a bit. We can pick up from where we left off in the last session if you like. I would like to hear more of what happened with you, your parents, and the orphanage." He pulls out a folder and retrieves a clipboard and pen. After getting everything he sits down in the recliner by the couch and waits for me patiently. His body still, his eyes focused. His overall feelings were slowly forced into stillness. 

Why? 

With a gulp, I walk over to the couch and lay down on it with a sigh. The couch was soft and I sank into it gently. Closing my eyes I let the stillness of the room flow through me. The air held scent of spices, the atmosphere was, 'clean', and the presence of Sans mind was calming. His own thoughts were still seemingly off, but he tried to keep them togeather as he waited for me to start. 

I'm curious as to why he was so anxious. What was going on with him?

I then hear Sans say softly, "Remember, just take your time okay kid? One step at a time."

Breathing out I begin slowly, " I...I remember giant shadows standing over me. Two of them....but...I...I didn't feel any fear. Instead, I felt a sudden sense of...being found. It was the most intense sensation I could remember at the time."

"Being found?" He asks quietly.

"Yes," I said. "Like I had been waiting there the entire time just for them. The sudden sense of relief was immediate. I found myself throwing my body at them. Cring. The force of my sobs were so great that I could barely stand it. To this day I still don't understand the reason for the feeling or their reason for choosing me, nor do I care really. I just...I just remember feeling so happy." tears formed in my eyes a bit at the nostalgia but I pressed on. "They held me tightly. Both of them speaking in hushed tones, but also sounded happy and relieved. Without much in the way of words, they picked me up and turned away from the orphanage. They were taking me home and I was all but elated to go. I never questioned why they didn't approach the director of the orphanage nor the other caretakers first but..I guess I should have known better." A fierce frown etched its way over my face. "If my parents were to go in and try to adopt a child they would have been turned away or driven away. They would have called the cops and....and they probably would have gotten hurt too."

I shiver at the thought.

"So they just took you and you went with them. Did you feel anything from the encounter other than what you stated?" Sans asked quietly. His voice and emotions sounded unsurprised. I guess since he already knew my family he was already told this part of the story. 

"Um...I guess....the thought of recognition was weird. Like...I've known them from somewhere before. Dajavu if you can believe that. And you know, I never...thought to ask them about that event until now." I thought about it and shrug, "I guess I should next time I'm over there. Oh, wait! Are you going to be over with us this weekend?" I suddenly asked as I perked up a bit. 

He looks at me with a question in his gaze and I continued. "Dads doing BBQ this weekend! And...and it's awesome! He tends to burn some of the meat at first but the rest of it is absolutely awesome...once you peel off the burnt top layer."

Sans coughs out and chuckles and his emotions improve a little as he said, "Yea. I plan to be there. Haven't had his BBQ stake in a while. Paps will be there too. He's cooking his famous spaghetti."

I smiled, suddenly feeling excited. 

"Is he...is he really good?!" 

Sans smiles fondly and stated, "The absolute best. My bros worked hard for his dish and it shows. He might even be making some now I think." He looks off to one side in thought. "Yeah.I think so...Well anyway." He looks back at me, his emotions a bit calmer and...happy. "We should continue yes? Did anything happen after they took you?" Sans was trying to be professional again and I smiled softly at him for it. 

A bright blue glow emanated from his cheek bones and I found myself almost enchanted by the cute display. In a flustered half panic, he looks down at his clipboard again and made a motion of continuation. 

Chuckling I relax back on the couch and continued.

" I heard a scream and looked up to see one of the directors surrounded by the other orphans. She pulled them all inside but didn't make an attempt to come for me, and I didn't care." A small smile played over my face as I said, "My new parents, parents who wanted me, took me away from that place and into a whole new world. For weeks I lived happily among the monsters. Such kindness and consideration were new to me. Not that the teachers in that place weren't kind mind you, just, I...I understood they could only give so many children their attention. They were doing their jobs. But to suddenly go from sharing attention with hundreds of kids to being the only one receiving attention was...nice."

"But something happened...didn't it Frisk?" Sans said quietly, his eyes looking up at me from with a knowing look.

He already knew something had happened.

I guess this was just one of the process of listening to my past experiences and gauging how I feel.

A part of me purred at my name being uttered under his breath, but I squashed it quickly before continuing.

"Yes it did, but not for some months. Mother and father kept me far away from humans and human interaction. But the humans knew who they were and where they lived. Out of the blue, one day, they came straight to our front door and demanded me back. My parents refused, but the humans said I had been kidnapped and belonged with their kind." I huff at that and Sans sits up a bit in his chair.

"Do you remember what you were doing before they appeared Frisk?" His sudden use of my name again caused me to falter. His emotions peaked a bit, showing a readiness for my answer. As if bracing himself. 

If he already heard the story from my parents, then...no this is his job. He has to hear it from me...he has to know...how I feel, what lead me to this moment in my life. 

He had to get to know me and my emotions to better help me.

with a sigh, I say, "I...I can't remember much except that, I was...playing I think. Running...in the garden behind the apartment where we lived. My father's garden was my favorite place to play. There just seemed to be no ending to it."

Sans eyes grew more intense as he said, " Was there...anyone..else there...with you?" 

I glance at him and see how ridged he was. He was waiting intently, hoping for...something.

shaking my head I say truthfully, "I..can't remember who I was...playing with, or if I was playing with anyone. I just remember running around the garden and having fun."

Sans emotions plummeted into sudden sadness. His body, however, changed very little other than slumping back slightly in his chair, almost in defeat. He made no sound for a moment and just sat there. I listened to his emotions as it went into a quick chaotic dance before he tries to squash them again. 

Then with a shaky breath, he says, "Please...continue...Frisk."

I sit up a bit and ask, "Do...do you want me to stop for today, sir? You seem a bit...off?"

He jerks up at that and suddenly laughs a little, "Na, na Ms. Dreemurr. Please don't stop, I...I'm just a bit tired from yesterday. Spent all evening at Grillby's. He makes the best hamburgers you know."

I chuckle at that and say, "He does indeed. He..he always made little smiley faces with ketchup on mine. He's the sweetest monster I remember at the time." 

Sans froze in his seat before leaning back again. Depression radiating from his mind like a sudden flood before he blocks it back.

"Please Frisk." He said quietly. "Please continue." 

I stalled for only a moment longer before I nod and lay back down.

"I remember I was...playing in the garden. Jumping over hedges and plants, pretending that I was...running...from something...or...was I being chased?" I thought for a moment before shrugging and continuing, "It's unclear at this moment to me but...but I know I was having fun. That was until I heard a commotion from the apartment." Taking a moment to think again I said, "I felt someone behind me, but I wasn't scared of them. They...they had their hand on me...a presence that made me feel safe. A...hehe. I guess I was with someone now that I think of it. Maybe a few people? I...I remember seeing someone else, someone...really tall running past me and toward the house. The other person by me stayed with me as we made our way toward the commotion. There...we saw a group of men in black. They wore whole black outfits and stood in a ring around Mother and Father. My parents were giants compared to them but they stood back to back and talked slowly to them. But the humans would not have it. I watched as one of them reached up and slapped my mother across the face and then demanded that they release me to their care."

My eyes narrowed in remembrance of that day.

"For the first time in my life, I felt utter rage filling me and something else. Something so powerful that it that took my steps forward and right up to their faces. I remember hearing someone calling my name but I ignored them as I approached the men in black and kicked the one who slapped my mother in the balls!"

Sans made a weird sound and I turned to him to see him hid his face from me with his clipboard. His shoulders shook ruffly as he scoffed behind his clip board.

"But I did kick him in the balls." I said in a child like huff.

This causes Sans to release a suprised laugh before he squashed it and tried to settle down. Watching him struggle causes me to smile and chuckle with him. After a few moments of silent laughter we were able to calm down a bit. Sans turns to me and says, 

"I do not blame you for doing that. Tori did not deserve that hit so I'm glad she was avenged."

"Did she tell you what happened that day?" I asked curious. 

Sans face went instantly blank before he looks down at his clipboard and says, "Um...yeah something like that." Then he shook his head and his eye lights return. "Um...w..what happened next?"

He suddenly felt off again. But I left it alone as to many questions might upset him. 

I shrugged and said, " I basically told them they never even wanted me to begin with. The monsters wanted me and that's where I wanted to stay. With someone who loved me." I rolled my eyes before continuing. "They...just laughed at me and told me I was a silly child. Too stupid and ignorant in what I wanted and that I would get new parents. Human parents, who would love me and take care of me better than monsters, then beasts." I blink up at the ceiling in remembrance, " They tried to take my hand and..." A sudden blush lit my face as I realized what I did and hid my face by turning into the couch itself with a grown of embarrassment.

"What did you do Ms. Dreamurr...Frisk?" he said slowly, his voice holding a faint sound of laughter as if...he knew what I was about to say.

I sighed hard.

"I bit him. On...on the hand. And told them to..um....F off." I said in a low and embarrassment clouding my voice.

Sans chuckles and said, "Please continue."

"The bite had it's desired effect and they left claiming I had turned into a monster and no longer was I human enough for them. That was fine with me. If it allowed me to stay I would prove how monstrous I could be. Haha. I remember turning to my parents and saying that I wanted to be a monster. That I wanted to become like them so no human would ever want me again." I giggle sadly, "But life isn't really fair is it? There is no way to turn into a monster, but I swore that I would do everything I could to better protect my family and make them proud." My eyes shown with a bright light at the memory, " So I joined Undynes kiddy training camp." with the sudden wince in my face Sans chuckles before asking,

"And how did that go?"

I chuckle weekly, "I got my butt handed to me so good. Some days I felt like they were my last but...I was determined to learn. No matter how many times she had to drag me back home over her shoulder. "

"I remember that." Sans said in a low voice, his face scrunched up in a tight grin.

"Excuse me?" I ask unsure if I heard him right.

He flinches and goes, "Um...uh...my pants are a little tight!" then he slaps his head with his clipboard and groans as I burst out laughing. After a moment he takes the clipboard from his face, flaming blue might I add, and said, "Just....just continue already." his pout was so adorable I wanted to...

to...

I blushed suddenly and rushed into the next half ow my words. 

"The remainder of my days were spent with my family and new friends. I remember this one guy who was super funny." I giggle at the reminder. "He was shorter than my other family members and would always tell...jokes..." I paused as my mind suddenly went blank for a moment.

"And do you remember...what he looked like? What his name was?" Sans asked in a hopeful tone that sounded odd. His body still and his hand stopped moving over the clipboard. 

After a few moments, I sadly shook my head. "N...no. Sorry. I...I don't know why but...I...I could never remember his face or name. T...there seemed to be other faces and names I see...seemed to forget to.." My breath becomes shallow as I found myself trying to remember many things about my childhood and found it oddly blank. 

My body begins to shake as I mentally pushed at the wall. It did not give. Was this wall always here? how much of my memories were blocked by it? What did it hide!!

"Ms.Dreemurr. Ms.Dreemurr. Frisk?!" Sans voice brakes through and I look up to see him above me and looking down with a stern look on his face. My eyes felt uncomfortably wide as he takes his hand and places it over my head calmly.

"You don't need to force yourself to remember anything until your ready okay? You'll hurt yourself kid. Take it slowly and trust me."

His words brought sudden tears to my eyes and I moved to wipe them away.

He beat me to it.

With a quick but gentle touch, he reaches over and wipes the tears from my eyes gently before lightly caressing my cheek. The movement stabbed me with its familiarity. I should have gotten angry, told him to get off, but I could not seem to shake the need that I...wanted him to touch me. Starved for it.

Why? Was it my hormones again? Was I just turned on because he was male and I was female? What was going on with me?

"Do you want to continue Frisk?" He said softly.

Shivering under his stare I nod and he retreats back to the lounge chair. Feeling a bit lonely I straighten myself and fold my hands over my stomach and close my eyes. Trying to keep the needy shivers in check I talk.

"The years I...I can remember were good ones. Mother would greet me almost every morning with a soft good morning kiss on the head and a hot cup of something. Tea, coffee, cocoa. Just something nice and hot to start the day. She taught me so many things and encouraged my love for art. Dad was so much fun. He would take me out on long walks with stories of the old days. All of them had a lesson attached that I would remember if I found myself in the same situation. He taught me how to grow plants, make tea, and how to talk to people." I sigh with the memories as I talk a bit more slowly, "I miss them so very much at times."

"But you do see them every week don't you?"

I laugh harshly at that. "Every week? Once really and barely a day. I leave my home early every weekday just so I can squeeze just a few extra moments with my family and friends but..." I open my eyes and grit my teeth. "It never seems like enough time."

Sans hums and writes something down before saying, " Tell me, Frisk. Why...do you have theses restrictions. When did this come about?"

I groan.

I knew this line of questioning would come about but...it still felt like I was about to fall into a pit of snakes. It was so uncomfortable and enraging to remember that day. But I was here for help wasn't I? 

Sighing ruffly I rubbed my face before talking once more. "It all happened on my eighteenth birthday. I remember that clearly. Mom and dad had been giving me sidelong glances for days. They snickered and smiled secretly and kept hinting at something big but...I could not seem to really focus on that...I still can't remember why." From the corner of my eye, I see Sans flinch a bit, the strong emotion of pain erupting from him in a quick burst. It was silenced just as fast. When he said nothing I pressed on.

" I...I remember being...fuzzy all day. Warm and light..like...I...was waiting for something wonderful to happen but...it...wasn't exactly the birthday surprise I was waiting for I think." Looking up at the ceiling I continued, "To this day I can't remember what it was..but somehow it always fills me with sadness that I could not even remember."

Sighing harshly Sans said, "What about the party? Do you...remember anything about that?"

I blink and thought to myself, "A little. I remember...Mom and dad being there. Undyne, Alphys...and....and..." I shake my head and found the other members to be blank. It was always like that but this time it seemed to really hurt to forget...like I was forgetting someone very important.

"Go on Frisk." Sans said quietly, "Don't force it...just tell me what you remember."

I nod and continue, "I remember being surrounded by friends and family. People I knew. And...someone ...important was there to..but...anyway. I...I was looking at my cake. Mom made it for me along with....with? Um...well she made half of it." A headache was brewing inside of my head but I kept going. "I was about to blow out the candles when a heavy knocking sounded at the door. Someone went to get it but..then a commotion started." My eyes widened and behind my eyes, my mind opened up the image of the day with sharp clarity. "I heard yelling, screaming. Everyone around me grew quiet as I sat there staring at the door leading out to the hallway. Then men in black stormed in with my father being led by gunpoint. He had answered the door and was forced to cooperate as they charged into the house. The men in dark suits surrounded us and with no word grabbed me and handcuffed me ruffly. The others could do nothing but watch as they jerked my hands up behind me and force me out of the house. I struggled, I struggled so hard." My eyes began to water as I continued, "I remember screaming someone's name over and over again. I cried to them, begged them to help me. They responded but their words were cut off by a grunt as one of the men hit them...did they hit them?" my vision was completely blurred as tears streamed down my face. "Yes,yes they did. I turned around and saw them on the ground. The others got up and tried to protect them. The man who did it laughed and was about to stomp on his head."

Him? Was it a male I was worried about?

"I suddenly felt so enraged. Pulling away from my captors I headbutted the man responsible and attacked him with my teeth. It was the only thing I had. Then....pain."

I blinked and hugged myself as I rolled over to face the back backrest of the couch again. " I...can't remember anything after that. When I did wake again I was in a cell and I was so fuzzy. I had something on my leg. A metal piece that was so cold it felt like ice around my ankle." I lifted my right leg into the air and let my loose pant leg drop a bit to show the device.

Sans eyes sharpened and hardened on the object. For a moment his expression was like steal. Hard and unforgiving. My breath hitched at the unbridled rage in his gaze. Then just as quickly his expression softened and he turned from me to look back at his notes. His face blank as he said, "What else happened Frisk?"

"You know I noticed you're saying my first name more and more now as we talk." I pointed out with a small smile.

He freezes and his eye lights go out a bit. "D..do you want me to stop?" his voice was filled with uncertainty.

I giggled a bit and said, "Not at all. You had my permission once before and you only said my name, what, once or twice before continuing with my last name? I like hearing you...uh...I mean...Please just call me by my name from now on. I...I would prefer it."

I blushed a bit and his eye lights turn on and he gives me a soft tired smile. "All righty then. Frisk... can you...uh...never mind. If you can please ...continue?"

I nod and breath out as I said, "It was a whole day before anyone came to see me. When they did it was some members of the council...they...they ensured me that I was safe from monster harm and would be taken care of by them from now own. I was of course...of age, and should be able to care for myself now." I growled, "I demanded that they take me home, to my family. But they would hear none of it. They kept talking over me and shooshing me like a child. I felt like my head would explode!"

I pressed my hands against my head, "It seemed like hours but they finally let me go. Of course, after they told me all the rules I had to abide by. I could not meet my family ever again. If I do they would find me...they would always find me. I could not take off the bracelet nore could I hope to remove it because of the material it's made from. I had to go to the police station every few weeks to get it checked and make sure there was no tampering. So many new rules." I breath, "I was escorted out but not quietly. When we left the police station I was stampeded by reporters, site seers, the works. They all wanted information from me. Demanded it. But I...was to out of it to care. I was shoved into a vehicle and told to be quiet as they drove me to what would be my new home." I could feel myself growing numb as I talk. My eyes becoming flat as I said, "The new home was a small studio apartment with no walls and barely a thing to my name. A single hard bed and a few old things that count as furniture were all they gave me with a hundred bucks as my only means for a meal for a month." I sneer harshly. "They told me I had to get a job to pay for the apartment and for food like real people do. As if monsters don't work their asses off every stinking day to earn a living in this fucking city!" I huff out, " It wasn't an easy start to my 'new life'. I spent weeks going from place to place asking to be hired. But they all knew me or of me. I was the monster girl. The freak. I was turned down again and again. They believed I wasn't civil enough for them, being raised by monsters and all." I held myself tighter as I continued, "I never hated my family or friends during that time. No, I missed them even more. I wanted to be held by them and told it would be okay. I wanted to eat mom's pies...and hear dads stories. I wanted to be with...with...Damn it I can't even remember his name or face but I want to! I...I think I..." tears flooded my vision as I began to cry harshly. "I think I loved that person so much! I loved him and...and I can't remember almost anything about him! For some reason, all I want is...why!!!"

My emotions rocketing up in waves. I held myself tightly to try to comfort myself. Curling into a ball I just let it happen. I cried at what I was ripped from. For forgetting specific friends that to this day I could not remember. For forgetting...him.

Suddenly arms wrapped around me and pulled me against something warm. My hands automatically clung to the fabric as my face buried itself against something hard. Bony hands rubbed up and down my back with comfort as breath fanned over my neck.

He held me tightly, no words of comfert...but they were not necessary. His mind was conflicted..his thoughts a muddle. Monster minds were never clear to me but their emotions were. He felt...for me... and under it, I felt another emotion that was strange.

Love?

How could he love someone he barely knew?

"It's okay Frisk. It's okay sweetheart. I'm...I know it hurts...but your friends and family are still with ya. And no matter what happens...They'll be by your side."

I could feel all of the unspoken words behind his sentence but I could not clearly pick them out. He was struggling so hard to hide what he wanted to say. What he really wanted to tell me.

And for some reason...my heart ached.

Without thinking I found myself leaning up and looking him in the eyes. They shone down on me dimly with pain. Sparkling tears welled up at his sockets as his body shivered slightly.

Why? Why do you weep for me?

I'm just a...

human.

My body leaned in and I turned my head up to his. My lips tingling with the thought of touching his mouth. He had no lips so I didn't know what I was doing...but...I wanted to...so badly....

"Frisk?" He said softly as his hands tightened on my arms and his shiver grew worse. Then his eyes closed half way...

and he leaned down....

"I'm back!!! Neyhehehe!"

We threw ourselves away from each other so fast that I fell off of the couch and down the side with a great thud.

"OW! Owowow!" I cringed at the impact as I twisted my body to look toward the door. Papyrus stood there with an innocent look in his eyes as he held a brown paper bag in his arms.

"What in the world are you two doing on the floor?" He asked as he walks in and places the bag on the desk.

Turning I see Sans on the other side of the couch rubbing his head and back with a narrowed eyed look at his lap. He seemed frustrated, and his emotions were all over the place again. I could not place what he was feeling. He looks at Papyrus with a half frustrated smile and says, "Yeah Paps, me and Frisk here where just getting...better acquainted with the floor here. You interrupted us that's all." it wasn't a bite but it held thick sarcasm.

"Well.. I thought you two would be hungry. It's nearly noon you know." Papyrus said as he took out several containers covered in foil.

At his words, I looked down at my watch and concluded the time. It was around noon. Were we talking that long? It didn't feel like it to me. Shrugging I stand shakily and move over to offer Sans help. He looks over at my outstretched hand and I see a faint blue glow appear on his cheek bones. Looking away from me he takes my hand and I pull him up. He was a bit heavier then he looked and I found myself losing my balance as he stood tall before me. Sans grabs me, steadying me on my feet and we end up looking into each other's eyes.

My heart begins to flutter impatiently in my chest as I stare at the glowing orbs of his eyes. Breathing became a bit of a chore as my hormones purred at his touch. Sans blinks and his blue glow intensifies as he pulls away from me gently and walks back to his seat.

The sudden feeling of loss was almost overwhelming.

Papyrus watched the entire thing quietly as Sans picked up his fallen paperwork and said, "Do you still want to finish Ms. Dreemurr?"

Blinking I nod and sit back down on the couch. He was being formal again. My spine stiff as I continue to talk.

"I...I thought things were never going to get better. I missed my family, so very much. I thought of them and the things we did and cried silently every night. Any louder and the next door neighbor always through a temper about it..." I giggled nervously, feeling the intense stares of the brothers.

Papyrus continued to get the food set up as Sans wrote down his notes. The atmosphere was so...uncomfertable.

Shaking I continued, "I..If it wasn't for the help of the United...I...I guess I would still be unable to meet them now. Even if it's for a day it's better than nothing."

Sans eyes glance up and he says, "How did you get in touch with the United?"

I shrug and say, "They got in contact with me. I was in bed and there was a knock on my door. I answered and there were two ordinary people standing there. Just people with nice smiles. They asked if they could come in and I told them I had nothing to offer as hospitality. They stated, 'That they could offer me something maybe?' I let them in and they explained everything. They told me they heard from me from the news and felt it was their job to help me reunite with my family. I...I was shocked and elated to hear that and agreed to their terms. Basically, I was to be the mascot of the United. The monster girl. The first child adopted into monsters. Who knew about monsters and everything there was to know about them. Now that wasn't true of course. I was still young when I was taken, and still taking lessons of monster history. There was only so much I could do."

Sans straighten and looked at me firmly, "They wanted to know monster secrets?"

I shook my head, "No no..just...they wanted to know more about monsters. How they eat, their government system, their religion. Things like that. I could only tell them so much. But what I was able to tell them satisfied them enough to help me fight against the council."

Leaning back in my seat I played with my fingers as I continued. " It was a long battle but after a year and a half, we finally had a small victory. I was allowed to see my family...only once a week...for a certain amount of time. Since then the United have supported me as they could but eventually, I had to get a proper job to survive. The few jobs I was finally able to get were not ones I could stay in for long. The name monster girl had unwanted effects with people. Some were very noisy and overly kind as they tried to use me to gain spot light on social media. Others were overly hostile and caused any number of issues for me which landed me losing my position and out of the job. But.." I stared up at the ceiling numbly. " I always showed my family and friends my smiling face. I never wanted...never wanted them to think I was anything...but happy."

A sudden slamming sound was heard and I turned to see Sans staring hard at the ground. Following his gaze, I see the clipboard and its contents strewed about the floor. Looking back at Sans I see his body shaking and his eye lights were once again gone. Then suddenly he stands and marches from the room. The door slams and I stare shocked at the door.

The feelings he had left behind were mixed and loud emotions of rage, pain, and regret.

Why did he feel theses things? What's going on?

A small pressure of someone's hand on my shoulder made me glance up to look at the tall brother. Papyrus looked down on me with sentimental eyes and then sits next to me. He pulls me into his arms and holds me close to him as I sat confused in his embrace.

"It's okay Frisk." He said quietly. "It's okay. We're...we're so sorry that had happened to you."

I chuckle and found my voice catch as a sniff suddenly emerges.

"I've...I've been through worse, Mr. Skelleton. I...I try not to let it get to me. I'm...I'm an adult you know."

My body is shivering. Why? What's wrong with me?

Papyrus holds me closer and begins to rock me gently in his arms.

"Frisk. You need to forgive my brother." Papyrus said suddenly. "He's...he only has the best interest in your situation. But he's hurting right now."

I look up at him in confusion. "But...but he's my psychiatrist. I'm supposed to tell him what's going on with me. Why...why is he getting so emotional about it?"

Papyrus stares at me for a moment and looks away suddenly. His arms tightening around me and I hold onto his scrub for support.

Finally, he seems to come to a decision as he said hesitantly, "Y..you remind him of someone he lost years ago. She...suffered something horrible like you..." he faltered and I felt my heart break a bit.

"Oh, gods...Papyrus. I...I'm sorry! I should!" I struggle to get up but he holds me tighter.

"You did nothing Frisk!" He says fiercely in a whisper. " I just wanted to let you know what he's going through. He sees hundreds of monsters every week and listens to their pain. He's the only one in the area that has the ability to help them mentally. He spent years away from home learning about mental health before returning back here. His soul purpose was to give help to monsters who had been mentally abused by humans. It never happened before until we started working here in the states. But, sometimes...even he has trouble holding in the pain of so many."

"Are there...such hardships for monsters around humans. Is it...worse than..." I ask as I hold him close to me. The feeling of him wrapped around me felt so bloody familiar. But unlike his brother the intensity wasn't as bad. It felt more like holding a dear dear friend that I haven't seen in so long. Though the hormones were still playing a nasty part in making me slightly excited for being held by a male. I beat it back with an imaginary stick.

Papyrus shakes his head at me as he squeezes me tightly. "That is something I can't say. But I will say this...Please...please be patient with my brother. He only has your interest in...." A buzzing sound interrupts his words and he leans back and reaches into his pocket. After extracting a small flip phone he flips it up and answers it. His words were soft as he turned away from me to talk to the person on the other line before he gives a nod and confirmation and hangs up. Turning back to me he says with soft eyes, "That was him. He wanted to apologize for the unprofessional act of leaving so suddenly and asked us to join him for lunch this evening."

I gazed at the forgotten food on the table and Papyrus chuckles. "Don't worry. I can reheat that for later. I think a change in scenery would be perfect for both of you." The last of his words were barely audible as he rises from the couch and moves to clean up the untouched food. After putting the items in a small fridge he returns to me and says, "Are you ready to leave Frisk?"

I smile at him and say, "where are we going exactly?"

His faces twists a bit to an exhausted one as he said, "To my brother's favorite greasy food spot. Grillby's."

I freeze and stand unmoving. Papyrus looks at me confused and said, "Whats wrong Frisk?"

Shaking I said, "B...but I ...c...cc...can't g...go...go back to the monsters district today! If I go now I..."

Papyrus stops me with a chuckle. "I don't think you know this Frisk, but...Grillby has two bars. One in the monster district and the other in the humans."

"Oh.," I said with relief. "Well, that's fine then. Um...so I guess that shouldn't be to bad right?"

He nods but his face was holding a bit of a pained look. His emotions were clouded with embarasment as he turned his face away from me and said, "I would ask that you...don't think lowly of Grillby when you see his...other establishment. He...he did it to gain enough the favor from the humans to survive. I...I hope you understand."

I looked at him with question. I've known Grillby ever since I was a kid. He was a sweet monster who loved to add extra toppings to my desert and gave the warmest of hugs. Why...would I think lowly of him?

( Well guys this is all I can do for ya today. I do apologize for the turn of this chapter and the slow turnout of chapters. I needed a mental break from things and this part was a bit of a challenge to think up the over all outcome of this chapter. I ask that you are patient with me as I write theses out okay :D. I'm doing my best! Hugs to you all and hope to see ya later! Wee!"


	5. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Papyrus meet up with Sans at Grillby's other place of business. Emotions swell between the three and some pretty interesting things are revealed.

(Characters belong to Toby Fox. Story by me)

Chapter 5  
Scars

 

Staring up at the establishment that Papyrus had lead me to fills me with mixed emotions. Papyrus stood beside me with an uncomfortable air about him. His figure slightly hunched as he waited for me to speak. When I finally spoke it was in shaky amazement.

"We...welll I didn't exspect..um...this.." I turned to Papyrus and gave him a pitied look. "But sadly I understand all the same."

Papyrus looks slightly relieved at my words and nods as he stands straighter.

"He didn't want to do this initially. He wanted a bar exactly like the one in the monster district. But...no one came at first and his business began to fail. He was desperate." Papyrus looks up at the building once more and says with a sigh. "Grillby has a daughter. I don't know if you know of her. She's a sweet girl and he would do whatever possible to keep her happy. However...if you ever meet her, please don't mention this to her. Okay? She...doesn't know."

I look at him in surprise but then nod in understanding. I don't think any sane father would want his child to see the lengths he went to through to keep his family fed and clothed. The fact that Grillby, who liked nothing more than to sit back and listen to his customers and quietly chuckle with them, would be forced to come up with something like this? It...it hurt me inside in a way that made my chest ache.

As Papyrus moved forward I follow as we approach the Flaming Hotties strip club. At the door, we were met by a big wolf-like monster who had fierce red eyes and sharp teeth.

It was the monster from the clinic!

Staring at him in awe he looks at me with embarrassment having recognizes me in return. He turns his head in shame and jerks his thumb toward the door, indicating we go in. I was about to say something, but Papyrus silently took my shoulder and led me inside the glass double doors. Nodding to the wolf monster in greeting before entering. Within the perimeter of the hall leading to a large room, he whispers quietly, "It's best that you don't show pity to any of the monsters in this place Frisk. They already feel shame for doing this to earn a decent living. For them, it's the best job they have if all else fails in this city. Understand?" His eyes holding a stern but pleading expression. 

I nod and I felt a shiver of regret wash over me along with shame. Papyrus grips my shoulder gently in assurance before leading me further inside the building. Like the clinic, this place was clean, almost spotless. The floors were black marble and the walls were wood paneled with images of female monsters that were scantly clad and dressed in very revealing clothing. The light emanated from crystal chandeliers that gave off dim lighting in the hall itself. The smell of liquor perfumed the hallway and lead to the double doors that would take us to the main belly of the establishment. The muted sound of laughter and pounding music pulses against their frame. The faint feel of the bass echoes uncomfortably through my chest as I stare at the doors worriedly. However, before we reach the doors Papyrus stops and pulls me gently toward a curtain that was off to one side. Standing for a few moments he looks either way, from the exit and back to the double doors, before grabbing me gently by the arm and lifting the curtain. We quickly duck under to find a whole other hallway that circled up and around the main body of the building. Staring in shock at the discovery Papyrus chuckles and says,

"This is where we're going Frisk. This place is for those who know where to look. Those who desire peace and quite. This area is made primarily for monsters. They can come here and eat without worrying about humans and their scorn. The walls are soundproof to keep out the loud atmosphere the humans seem to like in the main bar and each of these individual rooms are accustomed to various types of monsters. Ice, water, fire, and normal monsters to be exact. Here we can enjoy good food and silence after a hard days work. I believe It was very nice of Mr. Grillby to create such a haven."

As he talks I allow myself to take in the warm wood of the walls, ceiling, and floor. The carpet on the floor was blue and long, circling along with the curve of the hall. The lighting here was calm and warm, the very air gives off a peaceful feeling. The sounds in the other half of the building, like Papyrus, said, were basically muted. It was like being in a whole other building.

Papyrus offers his arm and I smile softly at him before gently laying my hand on the crook of his arm. A warm rush of sexual tension rises quickly within me and I squash it. Shaking in his grasp he looks at me with concern.

"Frisk...are you okay? You're shaking all of a sudden."

I look at him with pain filled eyes and debate whether or not to tell him the truth. Seeing me struggle he chuckles and fondly pats the top of my head. Leaning down he whispers, "It's all right Frisk. You don't need to tell me anything. My brother will have the answers you need soon. And I hope we can help you," he touches the side of my face gently with a soft gaze, "and hopefully return you to...us once more." his words were so soft I almost missed it, but the overwhelming sadness in his aura was unmistakable. His mind craved something...but not wholly for himself.

Looking up at him in question he leans away and leads me down the hall and up the stairs leading to the next level. The entire time my heart races and my face burns. The hormones are getting worse. I hope Sans figures out what is going on with me and finds a cure fast. A few moments pass before we finally stop at a black door with a blue light on next to it. No sound came from the other side, but Papyrus leans over and knocks anyway.

"Come in." says a deep muffled voice. I knew instantly that Sans must be waiting on the other side.

My heart suddenly picks up again as Papyrus opens the door and leads me into the dark room. Inside he shuts the door quietly and I take the time to allow my eyes to adjust to the dark interior. The light was so dim and I notice the flashes of colored light stemming from the large windows before me. The flashes of light flaring behind them had to be from the club on the other side. The room itself had a few faintly burning lamps on tables that gave the room it's peaceful appeal. The sofas in this room were dark and rich in color. In fact, everything in here is made up of chocolate based colors. Browns and rich tans made the room feel rustic, inviting, and calm.

"Hee hee. I'm glad you could come...Frisk"

I look up and see a short figure by the curtains. His dark silhouette is outlined by the flashes of color from the slight opening he made in the curtain. He had been gazing out into the main bar with a look of cold exhaustion before he lets it slip back into place and turns his full attention to me. For some reason as he does this my heart rockets through my chest. It was only at this moment that I notice his attire. He is in a tailored suit that was so dark it almost disappeared into the darkness of the room. The white of his collar and the vibrant blue of his tie was a shocking contrast to it and showed like a beacon against the faint lighting. His white orbs slice through the dark to stare straight at me with a look of calm acceptance and gratitude. Some how...some how the overall look of him caused my body to heat almost unbearably so.

Shaking I disengage my arm from Papyruses and walk shakily toward Sans. My head rang as I saw flashes of...memories. Moments that I don't remember having with him.

Flash, Sans stands before me, under a tree in that dark outfit. His back to me.

Flash, he turns and gives me an embarrassed smile. His face blushing blue as he hides something behind his back.

Flash, He kneels down before me and....

And....

And what?

And WHAT!!!???

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The pain in my head increases ten-fold and my hands clamp sharply upon my face as I cry out in pain. 

"FRISK!"

I heard two voices calling my name as I felt my body falls forward and my mind goes into darkness...

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Coming to, I felt a hand on my head and a thigh under my cheek. The brother's whispers were too low to hear clearly, but their emotions loud. Anger, paranoia, sadness, loneliness, and from one of them, hunger. Sexual hunger. And it was coming from the one who held me on his lap.

Opening my eyes I look up and take in the blurred silhouette of the two brothers above me. They notice my movements and quite as they turn to me. Their expressions come into focus as I take in their worried gazes. Papyrus stood by the sofa with his hand on my head. His thumb stroking my cheek gently. Sans thigh rested beneath my cheek and his hunger beat at me like a continuous knocking on a door. However, upon realizing I was awakening, he forces his emotions back down and tries to keep himself blank. I was confused by this behavior but I let it pass as the ache in my head had yet to leave.

Smiling hazily I try to lift myself and Sans arms grab hold of my elbows as he adjusts me beside him. I chuckle and thank him softly as I lean forward with my arms on my knees and cover my face with my hands. Sighing heavily I feel their emotions and try to block them out. They were worried and their emotions were smacking against my mind like a hammer on a nail. It was making the headache worse.

"Frisk?"

I turn just enough to look at Sans with one eye as my headache continues to pound.

"Are you alright? Can you understand us right now? Do you...do you remember...u...anything?" Sans seems to stop himself from saying what he really wanted to say.

For a few moments, I felt like I had an idea what he wants me to say...what he wanted me to understand since this morning, or longer. But I hesitated. I could be just reading too far into it. We have just met and I could just be allowing my hormones to much free range. There was no way this Skeleton and I...knew each other....

Or...did we?

The more I thought about it the more my head ached. The sudden feeling of illness curles up within my belly and I slowly shake my head no for no other reason than the fact that I could not speak over the illness. I withheld the reasons of my faint. I had to think about it. Would he really believe me if I told him the truth? He was nice but...I had to know him longer if I were to....

"You remembered something that caused you to faint...didn't you Frisk?"

I froze and look up slowly at Papyrus. Sans glances at the two of us and his mind is in a full blown panicking. But Papyrus's sockets stays glued to my eyes.

"What was it that you remember Frisk? Please...if you tell us we can help you. That's what we're here for."

My body begins to shake and the headache increases and I moan as I turn away from them and lay down on the sofa. Clutching my stomach I groan as I fought not to vomit on the lovely rug.

San sighs and I hear him say something sharp to his brother before he gets up and walks over to my curled form. He sits close to me and places his hand on my head.

"You don't have to force yourself kid. Just...take your time...there's no rush. We're...we're not going anywhere."

"I...I don't feel so good." I moan as I hold my stomach tighter. Nausea seems to build as I tried to hold back my panic from them. The inside of my head felt like a thunderstorm going out of control. It hurt to think, to breath.

Sans nods and Papyrus turns and walks away for a few moments. Sans pets my head and the motion becomes soothing and the feel of it frightfully familiar. Before I knew it the stress in my head was almost gone by the time Papyrus walks back with a glass in hand.

"Drink this slowly Frisk. This is Monster medicine. You should be able to take this without a problem. It will ease the sickening sensation you're having right now. Take it slowly."

Shivering harshly I lean on my arm and slowly push my way to a sitting position. Sans moves away enough to allow me room as Papyrus takes the back of my head gently in his hand and tips it back. He places the glass on my lips and lifts. Pouring the contents down my throat slowly. Swallowing the mixture at first felt weird. It is so thick and tastes sour and sweet at the same time. But not a bad taste. I gulp until the very last drop before he moves it away and places it on the table behind him. Shivering a bit more I allow the thick contents to settle in my stomach and just focus breathing. In a few moments, the sick sensation eases and I am able to look up at the two of them with teary eyes.

"What's happening to me?" my body shivers a bit as I hug myself. The emotions rioting through me as confusion sets in.

A body moves to my right as another body settles itself to my left. Then two pairs of arms encircle around me and draw me tightly between them. I whimper and feel the sensation of both of them. Their souls beating against my body like gentle waves of water. Their emotions much more subtle now that I felt physically better but still held an edge of sorrow and grief.

"Everything will be fine ba...Frisk. You just...have to trust us. We're doing everything we can to help you. If...if you just let us."

"He's right Frisk. And oh...look at the time." I look up at him as Papyrus looks at his watch. "It's well past lunch time. I do say no wonder your feeling ill. Your peckish aren't you?" He smiles and it is as if he cracks the wall of tension between the three of us. I giggle at his expression and Sans sighs lightly before chuckling behind me.

"True bro. We've been horrible hosts." Sans stands followed by Papyrus as they turn as one and bow to me. "Will you like to join us for a meal my lady?" they said in union. 

I stare at them in astonishment before blushing and chuckling at them. I take their outstretched hands and they help me stand with ease. They than lead me to a table in the far corner of the room beside the windows. Papyrus directs me to Sit on the plush sofa in the corner while they sit on either side of the table in chairs. A lovely little glass flower sits in the middle of the table flickering with the light of the tiny candle in it's belly. Looking up at the candle I notice Sans glowing eyes watching me steadily. His expression warm, calm, and uncertain. Nervously I turn my head from him and grip my hands togeather in my lap. A blush blossoms on my cheeks as his stare seems to intensify.

"Oh goodness. I'm such a bonehead! How are we going to eat if we don't have service." Papyrus chuckles to himself before rising from his seat. "I'll be right back. Don't move you two." Papyrus gives me a smile and his brother a meaningful look before hurrying from the room.

Staring in confusion I wondered at his odd retreat. It was as if he left on purpose. Why?

Sans coughs into his hand and clears his 'throat' before looking back at me, then glances down at his hands on the table. Grasping them togeather he leans forward and seems to be thinking hard for a moment before saying, "I...just want to apologize again for the way I acted in my office. I...do not usually become so emotional around patients. It was very unprofessional of me." his eyes narrow further as he continues. "I...I just want to let you know that....I um...will try to keep it professional from now on." glowing eyes glance up at me then back down as a blue blush brightens his face. " I should not have done that to you. You're already going through so much right now." He brings a bony hand up to his face and rubs it ruffly over his skull. "I should not have done that. I'm so sorry."

With every word, he uttered a part of me twists harshly in my chest. My stomach is in knots as I watch him mentally beat himself up for his behavior and yet, another part of me blossoms at the display of his distress. Almost happy that he...seems to care that much about me.

Smiling fondly at him I reach over and grasp his hand that is laying forgotten on the table. Holding it tightly in mine I suddenly notice the contrast and similarities of our hands. Bone and flesh.  
Monster and human.  
Male and female.  
Looking back up into his eyes I see him staring hard at our intertwined hands. His emotions flashing between longing, hopelessness, hope, and love. His emotions confuse me and intrigue me. Did I remind him so much of the woman he lost? Who was the lucky female monster who had touched him so deeply?

The idea of him with another female made a part of me instantly jealous and the emotion shocks me a bit. The shock must have been apparent since Sans looks up at me and I suddenly notice how close my face had gotten to his. Embarrassed, I lean back a bit but still keep my hand firmly in his as I say, " Sans...I um...don't want you to stop talking to me as you are." He looks up at me suddenly, his face contorting into surprise. "I like..you as you are and...this might sound weird but, I don't want you to change. I...I don't want you to feel the need to close yourself off to me. It makes me feel," I place my hand over my heart and give him a smile as the burning on my cheeks increase. " a bit bonely."

His eyes widen almost painfully at that moment before he bursts out laughing and shaking his head at me. Sans hands grasp mine tightly as he continues to laugh and I watch as his laughter soon dissolves into sniffles, then tears. Panic fills me as I watch his emotions shift from joy to pain. His forehead falls lightly onto our clasped hands and he holds it tightly there. Almost as if he wept for something lost that could never be regained.

Panic ate at me and I stood and rushes to his side. I wrap my arms around him and pull him tightly to me holding him as he sobs into my shoulder. His emotions are so tormented. Full of loss and longing as he wraps me in his arms and holds me tightly to him. As he weeps I feel the droplets of his magical tears fall upon my shoulder and I felt my heart break in two. Tears cloud my eyes as I lean forward and bury my face into his shoulder. We hold each other for long moments as our body shakes against one another. I am swept away by his emotions. I don't know how much time past after our weeping finally subsides and I suddenly find myself being held tenderly by this monster. His hold is firm and warm. Smiling tearfully I snuggle into his embrace and inhale his scent. His smell was that of starch, the tang of ketchup, and the meaty smell of hotdogs. My eyes widened a bit at the scent as memories flickered in my mind, to quick to grasp.

"Frisk."

I lean back and look him in the eyes as he pulls away from me. His white eyes staring at me with longing. But the cold fear in me could not help wondering if he saw his lover over my face. If he didn't I don't know what I would...

"Oh, Frisk I missed you so much." He whispers before leaning up and....

"I'm Back!!" Papyrus announces as he opens the door with a slam. We jerk away from each other resulting in me landing in a tangled mass of my own limbs, and Sans...falling out of his chair.

Papyrus looks at either of us with a glowing smile as he stood proudly in front of the door. Puffing himself up, he marches over to the table and helps Sans from the floor as I detangle and straighten myself in my plush seat. Sans gave Papyrus a peeved glare but remains silent as someone walks into the room with a food cart. The female monster is tall, about 6'5 with a glossy pink body and flowing pink hair. She had a huge bust that jiggles almost comically before her and huge hips and long legs. She wears a very low-cut dress with a skirt that stops just barely past her crotch. Her eyes are large and had black lashes that were very long and fluttery. The moment I saw her I knew instantly who she was. 

"Hello there, my name is...."

"Miss. Tub tub?" I said quietly in shock. 

She looks at me in astonishment. "OH, Frisk! Oh, I didn't know you would be coming here!" Miss. Tub tub said in embarrassment and threw her hands over her large bust.

I blush and shake my head, "It's actually my first time here. I know Grillby and he makes awesome food. So...yeah." I smile and she nods but looks ashamed.

"Miss. Tub tub. It's alright. The kid here is a good one. She's not ashamed of you." Sans said quietly and Miss. Tub tub relaxes a little as she brushes out her outfit before going back to her business pose. Straight as a stick and her head held high she tries again.

"Hello everyone I have a fabulous collection of meals here made by Grillby himself." As she talks she bustles around and begins to place various plates before us. All of them covered by metal domes. As she moves about she talks about the company, and features we could use in the room. However, her movements and her thoughts were always floating to me full of concern.

'A nice girl in a place like this?' She hated when monsters brought their families here just to eat in a nicer environment.

As she finishes placing the dishes on our table she holds up a wine bucket filled with ice. In its tub rests a black bottle of really expensive looking wine.

"This is a gift from Grillby himself. A special port for you all to enjoy tonight." She places it down on the table and uncorks it herself. With skilled hands, she pours the drink in each of our glasses and then lightly caps it again. She then steps away and bows to us fluidly before looking hesitantly at me again. For a moment in time, I see a flash. Witness her on the ground begging as a man beats at her. Shadows of people and monsters surrounding her, and neither moves to aid her. The flash ends instantly and I blink rapidly as she turns and wheels the cart out of the room. I follow her figure until she leaves and only then doI lean back in my seat to think about what I saw. It is rare when I have theses visions. However, I could never tell if it's from a memory or something that had yet to come.

"Frisk? Frisk?"

I look up in confusion as Sans looks at me carefully. He is guarding himself again. Being careful. Inwardly I sigh sadly, but I give him a steady smile as Papyrus lifts the domes off our plates to reveal the delicious food underneath.

My eyes widen as the food is revealed. It looks so rich and decadent. Pasta, covered in cream and chicken. A bowl of berries of all types with a small dip container filled with cream. A small plate of succulent steak cut into small portions and covered in sauce. A large plate of garlic bread that was fresh and still steaming. A small dipping container to one side filled with red sauce. And a cake fit for four people, thick with chocolate and topped with a cherry. My mouth waters at the sight and I moan at the rarity of the chance to eat something so delectable.

Hearing a few snickers I look up and see Sans and Papyrus holding their hands over their mouths and giving each other knowing looks. Like they expected this reaction and were happy to see it. I cock my head at them in confusion. They finally see my puzzlement and sit up straighter.

" So Frisk. Which would you like to try first? We bought all of this with you in mind." Sans said as he waves his hand in the air. The plates and spoons clatter as they rise to the air and start serving their portions to the three of us. I almost salivate as a large portion of the fettuccini alfredo and chicken was laid on my bare plate.

"Nom nom nom yum yum," I said as my body shook in quiet appreciation at the site and smell.

The brothers chuckle a little and watch as I eagle eye all of the food laid upon my plate. As the last portions were distributed, the dishes and utensils rest back where they belong and the brothers pick up their forks and look at me with expecting eyes. Nervously I pick up my fork and drop it with an embarrassing clatter before quickly picking it up again. Stabbing the noodles I bring them to my lips and take in the heady aroma of the cheese, spices, and chicken. Then I slowly put it into my mouth and am hit with the instant taste of heaven.

"Mmmmmmm!" I moan as my eyes roll back in my head and I hold my fork between my hands in glee.

The emotions from the skeleton brothers are one of joy as they to begin to eat their portions. Their emotions suddenly feeling calmer. Every morsel on my plate took me to cloud nine. The richness of the food, the flavors, all of them exploding on my tongue as I devour the portions little by little. 

As we eat I take the time to analyze Sans. His emotions were quiet now, almost peaceful for some reason, however, his previous breakdown and his surprising words echo in my mind. It seems my therapist was in need of someone to talk to himself. He keeps all of that emotion inside and doesn't seem to have a way to release it. Even a one such as himself must understand the importance of finding ways to deal with emotions. 

'Why did he hide it so tightly? What is our connection to each other? Was there one?'

I believe I stare a bit overlong at Sans as he suddenly looks up at me after putting a fork of noodles in his mouth. His glowing eyes piercing me. A tingling response echoes through my body and my hormones purr at him. As I watch a small smile twitches on his skeleton grin and he closes his eyes and continues eating. I blink and look down at my food. There is still a good portion of it left and I dig in as I remembered....this shit is goooood! 

The meal is a quiet one as we focus on our food. The sounds of utensils clanking on plates are the only thing that could be heard. By the time I finish the brothers were done as well. I look up to see if there are any more helpings to be had and notice that everything is gone. Smiling stupidly, I lean back in my seat and pat my stuffed belly in comfort as the brothers leaned back as well. After a few moments of silence and just sipping the tang sweet wine, I turn to look at the flashing lights coming from the curtains and stared at them for a moment.

"Frisk?"

I turn to see Sans sit up and adjust himself in his seat. His face is fixed in a form of concentration as he looks at me levelly.

"I hope you don't mind but. Do you want to continue your session here? In this room? I know it's...not the office, but it's quiet. And like before everything you say is confidential. It will not leave this room." his words are soft, low, and hesitant. As if he expects me to decline. I blink at him and smile softly. Nodding in agreement I watch him visibly relax. Papyrus sits still in his seat and watches us calmly.

I say honestly, "There's really not much left to say about that situation. If your want the whole span of the twelve years of hell I suffered from, I can give you a quick run down in a few sentences."

Sans nods and waits for me to continue as Papyrus looks at me with a blank, patient expression.

I look back out at the curtains and say, "The whole truth is that even with the help of the United, things were still rough for me. I don't know if I emphasized that enough before, but people don't usually take kindly to humans who have been, tainted by monsters, so to speak. Getting jobs, medical care, or basic help was always a challenge. So getting benefits, or health insurance is almost nonexistent for me." I give a grim smile. " Then there's the things that happen every..." I hesitate and look at Sans. His expression is of patient acceptance. He waits for me to reveal the darker things. Sighing I continue. " If I'm lucky to even snag a job it's a pain to keep it. I think I told you that when I first met you. People did things to cause trouble for me is true but...it was what happened after work that causes me the worse issues. Things which still haunts me today." I blink, "When I leave my job, even now when I try to leave my job, I'm always...followed."

The brothers sit up straighter at this. Sans asks quietly,   
" Followed?"

I nod not looking at them but feeling their anxiety. "Always. From work, there's this crazy man who always seems to know where I am. He dosesn't make any sense, he smells and looks awful. He..um...chases me around the bus stop until the bus finally comes and I can board safely. The bus driver never lets him on because he has no money so, once I'm in I'm fairly safe." The anger in the brothers increase but I continue on with a bland expression. "After I leave the bus and get off at my stop, there's always a 50% chance that a group of hoodlums are waiting for me just around the corner. They have tried everything they could to jump me but...I've...always made an escape." I touch my arm In remembrance. The long sleeve of my striped shirt hiding the scars from those encounters and times when I wasn't so lucky. "It's not always the cleanest though."

Sans notices this and suddenly stands and walks over to me. I glance up at him and he looks down at me with concentration.

"Can I see them?"

I knew what he wants to see, but I hesitate in sudden fear. The idea of him looking at the scars. My scars, suddenly made me feel horrified by the idea. The emotion puzzles me.

"Please Frisk." Sans emotions are ones of concern, anger, and a touch of fear.

Something within me is moved by his emotions and his plea. I nod and hold out my arm to him and turn my head away to the windows again. The dancing light holding my attention as he takes my hand gently and lifts the loose material of my shirt to reveal several long and jagged scars. His breath catches as he continues to raise the material as high as my shoulder. Sans breath becomes harsher at the site of the scars. His emotions suddenly riot out of control, ranging from denial, pain, and self-loathing. All of them confusing me even more as I allowed myself to drown in them. My hand closes over his bony arm, as if in need of comfort. Sans hand tightens over mine and holds it firmly. The feel calms me a great deal. 

Papyrus rises and stands beside him. "Frisk. Will you allow me to inspect your arm, please? I'm also a nurse and have some basic training." At his offer, I nod and he gently takes my elbow and rotates it around to see the markings for himself. "Multiple lacerations of various heights and lengths. Blunt force trauma to the arm resulting in permanent discoloration on one side." He touches some of the other scars and his eyes sockets harden. "Multiple small burn markings. Mostly on the back of the arm."

"How...how did you get so many scars, Frisk?" Sans said quietly as he looks back up at my face with a heated mixture of rage and sorrow.

My eyes dull and say, " The first half of my life alone was hard Sans. I was caught a few times and hurt. I...did not want to worry my parents and everyone else...so I...never told them."

"You never went to a doctor? Theses aren't even properly treated." Papyrus asked as he touches the scars gently with his bony hands.

I nod and said, "When I said people don't care for those who affiliated with monsters." I look at them levelly. "I meant it. I have turned away again and again and had to learn how to heal myself. It was a ...harsh lesson. But eventually, I kinda got good at it. However, since most of the attacks are from behind I can't...reach very well back there." I laugh harshly until I feel Sans grasp my shoulders. Looking up into his face I notice his blank stare. The intensity of it could be felt all the way down into my soul.

"Take off your shirt and turn around Frisk."

"Sans! I think thats..."

"Please! Please, Frisk. Show me." Sans sockets were dripping with tears as he requested this. His body shakes and I feel it in the grasp of his hands. Tears well up in my eyes as I nod and turn away from them. I am afraid of their reaction...but I knew it had to be done eventually.

I lift up my shirt and cover my head with it. And I sob as I hear the brothers harsh intake of breath.

I can't stop the tears of shame from falling.

( Okay guys, here ya go! Chapter 5's here! Now I wanted to address something that I've been noticing in a few comments in my last chapters about my spelling and grammar. And it is simple. I Do, in fact, check my chapters. Twice. I go back over them to check for flow and to check for spelling. Adding or taking away material as I go. The fact of the matter is, that I suck at spelling and grammar. I suck hard, and I'm using Grammarly to help me with a large majority of theses issues. Also, this is a fanfiction, it's not going to be perfect, nor do I expect it to be :D. This isn't something I plan to sell in the future because basically, I can't. So I would appreciate if you guys can please remember that I'm a fellow fan who just wants to write a tale of my favorite characters and just have fun along the way. I know the spelling errors are an issue, but I'm sure this is not the only fanfiction out there that has theses problems :D So hugs and kisses to those who see it as such and hopefully they can forgive me for theses slights. Also as a reminder, I will try to get theses chapters out as soon as I can. I am battling several things at once and one of them is my depression. Weeee depression! So bare this in mind as you wait patiently for the next upcoming chapters! If you're new to my work and would like to read something a bit close to this while waiting for me to finish future chapters, please click my name and check out the Bone-afied security guards! A long, 42 chapter story about Frisk and the skeleton brothers as they fight an evil organization that plans to wipe them and all monsters from existence. It's filled with comedy, adventure, ROMANCE, and BABIES! I hope you enjoy and it :D Loves and hugs! This author.)


	6. Touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brothers see Frisk's scars and emotions rise to the boiling point. But not all of the emotions are those of anger.

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story by me :3)

(Warning: sexual themes ahead!)

Chapter 6  
Touch me

 

Hot tears fall down my face as my teeth grind against each other harshly. My hands have grown sweaty and my body shakes as the brother's eyes lay on my bare back. Silent sobs rake through me as shame grips me. I never thought the day would come when someone, anyone, would behold my failed attempts of escaping those assholes who chase me and hound me every day. The proof of my mistakes of my youth evident on my back, arms, and legs. Luckily my face and hands never got the full brunt of the beatings I had suffered. Everything else I was able to hide under long baggy clothing.

But this...was too much.

I jerk, almost violently, as I feel a cold bony hand rest on my left shoulder blade. It gently drifts from my shoulder, my back, and down until it stops to the small of my back. Hunching over further I sniff as I try to regain my composure, but it feels as if it's an impossibility. I can not seem to stop the tears from falling.

"My gods baby...what have they done to you." I hear a deep whisper of disbelief from behind me.

The feeling of confusion enters my world of sorrow as I turn a bit to see Sans face. His eyes were vacant in his sockets as his hand lays on my bare back. It's as if he is in a trance, captivated with the scars that protruded like ugly things on my flesh.

"What have they..?" Sans arms come up behind me and holds me to his body. The instant he grips me I scream in instant terror. Flashes of past attacks where men or women had grabbed me. Pinned me down and beat me almost senseless. The cuts, burns, cracks, laughing, taunting, echo like a bad horror film in my head as I wrench from his grasp and crash against the far wall. My sobs hysterical as pain rockets through my shoulder and side as I curl up in a fetal position with my back being the only thing exposed. My emotions were the only things I could feel now. Nothing else intruded in my thoughts as my mind raced almost painfully in my head.

Nothing made sense.

Nothing was right.

I was alone here....

Alone...

Alone...

"Frisk?" said a gentle voice. It is almost drowned out by my feverish sobbing.

Papyrus stays far behind me. I can feel the distance as he tried to calm me down with his words. "Frisk you don't have to be afraid of us. Sans would never..."

"No Pap it's fine." Sans interrupts him. His voice almost an immediate balm to my fevered mind. In that moment I suddenly could feel him. His essence, his movements. It is as if a part of me suddenly reached out to connect with a part of him. As if it knew him somehow.

As I feel puzzlement enter my mind I hear him say, "Bro, this is not something that can be easily talked down. She's exhibiting multiple signs of traumatic stress. If you...if you don't mind Paps... I would like for you to give me some time with her alone and...."

"Sans I won't go."

I could fell Sans turning to his brother in frustration. However before he was able to utter a word Papyrus says, "Sans I know how you feel, but at this time her body needs healing. These scars are not normal. Many of them..." I could feel his hesitation before he says quietly, "Have traces of a curse on them."

I feel Sans practically quake under the knowledge. However, I remain confused.

A curse? Was that possible?

"How can that be Paps? Humans in this day and age barely have the magical knowledge of their ancestors, let alone the ability to use it? How can someone..." His attention returns to my frayed back. "How could they have the knowledge and power to do this. And to her?" His voice was almost trembling thick with sorrow.

"Hold strong brother. You know what we promised." Paps whispers. "But right now we should focus on her don't you think?"

As they speak to one another in hushed tones, the confusion I feel begins to mount inside of my head until utter frustration and rage dominate me. 

Turning enraged I scream, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!"

They stare at me in shock. I glare at them with rage pouring from my eyes. My teeth flashing and my body shaking as I keep myself bundled tightly between my arms and legs.

"What the love of fuck do you two know that I don't?" I quietly snarl at them as their past behavior flashes in my mind. "You obviously know something about me. Something that you two have kept from me since we first met. I don't know what the hell it is, but I believe I'm owed an explanation!" The last of my words were a roar as saliva runs down my chin. My teeth gnashing, eyes wild, and my nails biting deep into my flesh. I can't get my body to stop shaking. I'm shaking so hard that it hurts. However, my mind is focused on only one thing. One need. The need to know what they have tried hard to hide. I could tell from their emotions, their slips in their speech when talking to me, the emotions that rage when they see me hurt or scared. They knew something.

And I wanted it to.

To know the truth.

The very thing they kept from me.

Both brothers watch me carefully. Papyrus with a look of hurt in his eyes and Sans with understanding and pain. Both look at each other before turning back to me with lost expressions. Finally, Papyrus inhales to speak but Sans stops him.

"I...I should be the one to tell her Paps." Sans arm extends out to his brother and holds him by the arm in comfort. Or in need of comfort. Looking back at me he stands straight as he begins calmly, "Frisk. I would love to tell you everything you need to know. But from what I've gathered from you the last few days, your not mentally ready to know everything off the bat. You need to regain the knowledge in small amounts. To much information sends you into a state of shock and pain..."

"I believe it's also the fault of the spells on your back," Papyrus adds on quietly as he uses his other hand to grab his brothers. He squeezes it before continuing. "Those spells seem crudely put together. A mix of jinxes, curses, and bedevilment. All of them are skewed across one another causing fluctuations that can cancel each other out most of the time. However, depending on certain situations, and your heightened emotions, they can work togeather in a crude and dangerous way." Papyrus thinks for a moment. 

Sans adds on to it by saying, "I also believe that from what you've spoken before, about your past incident on your birthday? When you were knocked unconscious, may have resulted in a form of amnesia." The last of Sans words seem to catch as he looks away from me and down at his hand in his brothers. Both of their emotions in turmoil and full of doubt. As if they feared I would not believe them.

As they had talked I felt myself growing calmer as the information I needed was slowly given to me bit by bit. Pieces of their past behaviors finally seem to fit. The knowledge of that was almost like sinking into a pool of warm water.

It is almost...tranquil.

I now had a feeling that I understood what they were trying to hide. But I have to make sure I don't rush in without making sure of all of the details. The best thing to do was to just speak plainly.

I nod and wipe my hand across my mouth. The spit removed I calmly I sit back in a far more comfortable position on the sofa. My eyes and posture calmer now with their words. I lower my shirt the rest of the way down and regard their standing figures. Their hands interlaced as if they need the other person to hold them if I said something devastating.

As if my words could destroy them if I wasn't careful.

Breathing heavily I look them in the eyes and say slowly, "Okay...okay. That makes far more sense now. I...highly apologize for my behavior. It's just that...in the past..."

"It's not your fault," Sans said steadily. "I should not have touched you without your consent. I should have known better." He shakes his head in disgust. "I should have known better than to touch you like that." 

Waving a hand before me I brush it aside, "It's alright. It seems we're all an emotional wreck..aren't we?" I give them a soft smile to show that I am calmer.

They relax only a fraction and I did not press further. instead, I proceed to ask, "If you had known about me this entire time, I presume, why did you try so hard to hide it?"

Sans breaths out a bit and blushes before saying, "In the beginning, we were not sure how bad your amnesia was. We knew of it thanks to your parents. They had reported to me that in the past you had acted out of character to some of the monsters who've you known since you were a child. One of them you had met today. Mettaton? He used to look different but his voice and actions are still the same. The fact that you didn't even recognize him, let alone his name, proves a point. You've lost memories of certain people and the times you had with them..." he halts again pained but pushes on. " You've been away from home for twelve years and only able to visit your family in the last, four years time, maybe five? In that short time, they have noticed your inability to recognize your past friends." He stops again and lowers his head to look at his feet. "We...we were not sure if you would recognize us after we've been away for so long. We...we kept in touch with your mother and father while we were away after the incident. We have been gone for ten years and only able to come back recently." He looks back up at me with tears in his eyes and his body sags a bit as he continues. "So...we...we tried to act naturally. We tried to act as if we never met just in case you were...unable to recognize us...and you didn't. You...didn't." he slaps his face hard with his hand and his body shakes harshly under the strain. Papyrus moves to hold him and I felt myself moving as well. I rush to him and wrap my arms around him and Papyrus. His pain eats at me and made a portion of my soul scream for him. I understood a bit now why he always seems to be in so much pain. But the intensity of it was astounding. What was he to me in the past? What was...he?

"I'm sorry I failed you, Frisk." He says as he holds me tightly to him. Papyrus removes one of his hands from Sans body and wraps it around us as Sans continued. "I'm so sorry I failed you! Oh, kid, I tried but I...I could not stop them! I could not fucking stop them! Oh, gods! I tried, I tried and fucking failed! Why!" He crushes me to his body and I take it. If anything, it was a pain I could live with. A pain I would hold in my mind for eternity. My mind echoes his sorrow and it married deep into my very bones. It was so utterly heartbreaking I could barely stand it.

Papyrus kneels and holds us to him tightly as he whispers into my ear, "You two were very close Frisk. Very close. When you were taken away he had been hurt and was unconscious for days. When he came two he was delirious and just kept whispering your name." he nuzzles the side of my face and sighs as Sans sobs turned into hiccups. " When he finally came to he asked where you were. When he found out you had been captured by the humans he went quiet. You know the rules of man in this city for us. Don't you Frisk? The rules monsters have to follow if there is to be peace between us."

I nod as I slowly rub Sans back. His weeping is quieter now and I notice that he is rocking us slightly. The rhythm of it almost putting me to sleep as I feel my lashes lowering over my tired eyes.

The rules the monsters had to follow were basic, stupid, and unnecessary.

Monsters were never to harm a human with magic or otherwise.

Monsters were never to expect more than what humans were to give them in return for their services.

Monsters were to follow all laws given to them by humans.

Monsters will suffer penalties of death if they were ever to harm a human or kill one.

The idiotic list went on, pretty much making monsters sound like unintelligent beings with no morals or standing.

The thoughts of the rules cause me to grips Sans and Papyrus tighter as I feel the world around me diming. I sigh and kiss the top of each of their heads as I nuzzle against them.

"I love ya guys," I said without understanding why I said it.

Then darkness.  
…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When I awoke again I was back on the sofa and on Sans the thigh again. I turn to see him sleeping soundly. His jacket missing and his hand on my shoulder. Looking down at myself I notice the jacket on my person and smile at it fondly. Looking around the room I notice Papyrus is missing.

Where did he go?

"Hmmm?" Turning toward the sound I look up to see Sans face contort as he lifts his head and yawns hugely. Afterword he shakes his head and looks down at me as he rubs his skull. His face looks very sleepy and it fills me with soft memories that drifted up from the depths of my mind. Memories that came in short warm bursts before slipping back into oblivion. I smile a bit and am grateful that it did not hurt this time.

"Heh heh. Hey, kid. How ya doing?" He asks as he rubs my shoulder fondly.

I sigh and nod as I say, "Yeah I'm okay. I think...I think the last few days must be catching up to me."

Sans groans and squeezes my arm gently.

"I'm so sorry. I'm your therapist. You trusted me to help you. I...don't seem to be doing a very good job at it."

I chuckle and shake my head. "Sans, like I said before, it seems we all are messed up in some way. We have wounds that need to be healed. I'm not angry at you. I...just could not get the idea that you were hiding something from me. Something important." I smile lightly at him. "I now understand a bit better the reason behind your behavior. It's just...hard to deal with when your in the dark." 

He chuckles and leans back a bit. His head leaning on the cushions of the sofa. His eyes to the ceiling.

"I didn't mean to keep you in the dark kid. But...you've been showing signs of stress and reacting badly when memories suddenly surface too fast. I wanted...to protect you."

I touch his hand with mine and we remain still for a few moments. However, the questions that I want to ask brew in my mind until finally, I decide to just ask.

"Sans?" He turns to look at me, " What..was...our relationship like before?" He freezes and I hastily continue, "I'm just curious. The way you act with me. The feelings you give off when you're around me. How I feel when your upset, angry, ho...um...yeah I'll leave it at that. It feels like we had something close." I cuddle closer to him and hold his jacket tightly to me as I talk, "Even my...hormones seem to respond more to you. With other male monsters, it's just a pull of longing. Even, and I'm just saying this because it's true...even with your brother the pull is a little stronger than that strong...but nothing compared to how I feel with you." I close my eyes before I turn my upper body to look at his face. His hand drifts to rest on my collar bone as I move. His expression is watchful. A tiny blue blush appears on his cheek bones as I say, " I feel as if I'm connected with you some how. Why?"

Sans is silent for a moment and turns away. His face illuminated by the candle light and the faint colors coming from the windows. I wait with baited breath before he turns around and sighs harshly.

"I..would like to tell you the truth but...I don't want our past relationship tarnish who you are now." He puts a hand on his face and his eyes wink out. "You no longer remember me, Frisk. And the knowledge is...painful. However, you have a new life now. New things to experience. You barely even know me. I'm a stranger to you. And your mind is clouded with past wrong doings that were no fault of your own." he grips his face harshly as he continues, "I couldn't be there for you. I wish I could. But the fact of the matter is the damage is done. There is no turning back." He shakes his head. "Whatever we had in the past is long gone from your mind Frisk. If it's still there it may resurface. But I...don't want to take away your chances for a fresh start. Of...of finding a human as a mate." I freeze at his words, but he continues. "I'm an old pile of bones kid. Older than you can guess. I've seen enough to guess where you may choose to go. Your human. Even though humans have done you wrong, you would still wish for a humans company, their touch, and acceptance." As he speaks a horrible tightness begins to squeeze my heart. I begin to shake. He dosesn't seem to notice as he continues talking. "You can always leave here. Nothing is stopping you from doing that. The United can take you away. Give you a new life. You can find a husband...or a wife...start a new family and....wait...what...F...Frisk! Mhhmmmm?!!"

He becomes startled as my lips press tightly against his teeth. The more he had spoken the more I felt as if he was trying to tear something precious apart. As if he was trying to free me from something that connected us togeather. But... the knowledge made me feel pain so intense that it shook me. I wanted to shut him up. 

So I did.

I had turned and straddled his thighs and kissed him hard on the lips. I wanted to make clear my intentions. My yearnings. 

I lean away from him and see his shocked expression. As I have finally succeeded in shutting him up, I say, "I could never do that Sans. I've lived in the human world for most of my adult life...and I hate it. I hate waking up in that cold room and feeling utterly and totally alone. I hate the stares and comments that are thrown at me as I walk the streets that are filled with human filth. I loathe the restrictions I'm always told I have to obey or I would be punished. Every fucking day I live with the fear of being caught again. Of being hurt again. Even the so-called United don't really care for me, Sans. I'm a figurehead. Their symbol. Their nice people yes, granted they are. But I feel no love loss with them, Sans."

Sighing deeply I place my forehead on his and rub it gently back and forth.

I breathe in his scent.

His very soul.

"Sans...Being with monsters fills me with a sense of being that I can never find with humans. You all are so full of life, love, and magic. I feel so at peace when I'm around you." I look him deep in his eyes as if I'm trying to make him understand. "I don't know why but...I feel so complete in your world that I can never feel in my own. With you especially. I feel like...I'm home."

Sans eyes narrow almost dream-like at my words as the blush on his cheek bones grows brighter. He then lets out an embarrassed laugh before saying, "Heh heh. Sigh...kid. Your something else..." He touches the side of my face carefully and I can feel the warmth of it spread from my cheek all the way to my heart. I practically purr at the sensation. At my reaction, he laughs and slides his hand down to my neck and circles it slowly to the back of my head. All the while he talked saying, "You never changed kid. Even after all this time your still you. I'm so happy about that." his bony hands grip the back of my skull and I look up to see him lean slowly into me. "I don't ever want to let you go Frisk." He stops before touching my lips. My heart races a mile a minute and my body warms to almost scalding hot at his intense touch, emotions, and stare.

"Will you allow me to enter princess? Will you let me in your heart one more time?"

I answer...in the only logical way I could. I lean in...and press my lips to his teeth.

A shiver rockets through him at the touch and he moans deeply as he pulls me tightly to him. His hand wraps around to the small of my back as the other on my skull keeps my head in place. The sudden feel of soft lips under my own startles me for a moment before the pressure of it sends my need spiraling. He uses the invisible lips to press, pull, and toy with mine. His breath mingling as we breathe into each other. 

Sans suddenly becomes dominating. His body pressing up into mine, crushing us togeather as if he wants to be one with me in truth. I felt a soft pressure on my lips and I open my mouth to let it inside. The pressure becomes a physical thing as a tongue forms from his mouth and enters mine. The bright blue appendage swirls around my lips and teases me. My tongue shyly answers as it touches his. They touch then slide slowly against one another. Slowly...so slowly. They dance. Pushing, pressing, mating. Our tongues become living things that try to dominate each other in a way that seems primal. Every moment of it was glorious.

I gasp as I suddenly feel his hands moving around my body. The appendages slide from their original positions to touch me slowly. My neck, hips, shoulders, thighs, arms, legs, breasts. There was no surface that escaped his hands. It is as if he wanted to memorize me completely and utterly. The thought almost floors me.

His mind is full of love. His thoughts still unknown, but his heart is visible as day. Sans love for me is so complete that it almost makes me weep just as his need for me is an ocean that threatens to drown us. But he is holding it back with a fierce strength. He wants to take me slowly, but not completely. Not yet.

I am disturbed from my mental monitoring by a sudden nip on my lips. Gazing at him with a flaming face and glazed wide eyes, he says with a grin, "You know this is a two person job babe. You're leaving me all alone here. Can't do that to a skeleton you know. We can feel it down to our bones." He wiggles his 'eyebrows' and I burst out laughing. The feeling in my chest is one of pure joy. My laughter is suddenly silenced as I bend over and kiss him back. He chuckles at my attack and parries it with one of his own. He brushes my breasts lightly and I squeal against his mouth. He chuckles harder and I retaliate but brushing up and under his shirt to his ribs. He sucks in a breath and I wiggle my eyebrows at him. We stare at each other for a moment before we burst out laughing. 

In my mind, I feel a pull, something connecting from me to him. I open my eyes as I suddenly feel a pressure in my chest after the connection intensifies. In confusion, I pull away and look down to see a red pulsing heart before my chest.

I gasp at the object.

It beats rapidly and it gives off a strong glow. Marveling at it I reach out to touch it and am startled from my amazement by another sound. A sound that reminds me of my parent's heart beat. The sound of a bell. Looking up I see another object that looked like a white upside down heart. It pulses strongly before my own. The site of it almost seems to put me in a trance. Looking up I give Sans a questioning look and he stares at me with a soft satisfied expression.

"It's our soul's kid. Our soul's are answering each other. than

"Is...is this...normal?" I say in awe as I reach up to touch my own soul. I shiver at the sensation as I cup it gently in my hand. It dosesn't really feel like a solid object. It feels more like....holding a bubble almost. A bubble of light, energy, and sound.

"It's normal kid. At least, it is for monsters. You probably were never told how we mated huh?" His tone is almost laughing as he watches me play a bit with my own soul.

"No...I...never knew...I thought..it...was like the humans...or animals." I stroke the side of my marks and gasp out at the intense sensation. It feels so good!

Sans moans at the sound before saying, "We two can mate in that way. Or at least some of us can. Others of us have to be a bit more...creative. Why do you think Skeletons are so magically powerful. We have to uh...make up for lack of uh...proper equipment."

I chuckle as he licks my cheek and I shiver under his ministrations. 

"Let me show you something else." He reaches up and caresses my soul with his fingers, the same way you would touch the texture of a fabric or fruit. His touch causes a harsh moan to escape my lips and a deep gasp escapes from Sans teeth. I glance up at Sans and see the pained look on his face. His soul shivers and jumps before my own and I notice sweat beading and falling down his skull.

"Ah, kid you're making it hard for this old skeleton you know." His thighs push up against my backside and it jerks me up lightly. The push causes our souls to barely touch, but the sensation of brushing against his is so intense I throw my head back with a cry of ecstasy.

"Ahh fuck baby you look so good doing that." He rubs his hands across my body firmly. My sides, my hips, love handles, and ass. He grips my ass hard as he rocks his legs up and down slightly. Our souls continue brush lightly touch over and over again. I feel my eyes roll back at the sensation. It feels almost like someone is trying to get inside of me. Trying to get in but teasing at the very entrance. The feeling was so good and tantalizing to me.

Shivering I bring my hands up to rub them against my breast and moan at the physical sensation married with the spiritual.

'Oh!! Sooo good!!'

"Oh, baby! Baby yes! Touch yourself for me. Let me see your breasts, honey!" He moans out as he increases the speed of his lifts.

I cry out as our souls touch multiple times. The barest hint of touch that felt like something is about to come in. It is pushing...pushing against that door. I want it in me...I want that feeling so badly!

I grip my breasts hard and yank my shirt up to reveal my breasts. His eyes wink out as sweat pours down his skull in excitement. I grab my breasts and mold them in my hands and moan out a purr of pleasure. Squeezing, tightening, twisting, I touch myself and the feeling seems to mount even higher.

"Ah fuck FRISK!"

I suddenly find myself rolled onto the couch and Sans above me. His left eye flickering brightly at me with intensity. It flashes blue and gold as he leans over and kisses me soundly. We moan and touch for a moment before he pulls back and asks in a low voice,

"Frisk..can I...can I show you why souls are so much better than physical sex? Can I show you how intense it is to have your soul touched in a way that no human can ever touch it?"

The way he speaks, the intensity of the moment itself, and the roaring of my body causes me to nod feverously at his request.

His skeleton grin grows wider as he slides back a bit to come face to face with my soul. Leaning down he just takes a moment to breathe on it. The sensation of the faint puffs of air on my soul causes me to thrash a bit and shiver. It feels so weird! The sensation rips through me in gentle waves. A soft attack on my senses and body. I can almost feel it deep down inside of myself. In a place, I never knew existed.

Then he leans further and takes a long...slow...lick. I come off the sofa screaming. The feel of it...a bare touch, a slow slide of that magical tongue causes the most extravagant sensation to course through me. Grasping the pillows of the sofa I twist them in my hands as I thrust up into his body. His chuckles pepper the air as he continues to tongue my soul gently. Licking it slowly like a lolly pop. Careful to graze every part of it with a long almost serpentine tongue. The length and girth of it cause my eyes to roll as the sensations keep beating at me. Then the sensations pick up a notch as he opens his mouth to reveal small pointed fangs then he takes my soul gently between his teeth and suddenly I cry out as my world almost blackens and narrows around me.

The sudden feel of lips around my soul pulling, sucking, nibbling, causes me to climax so completely that I almost faint again. I grab his head tightly and hold on for dear life as the sensations rocket through me again and again.

As the last shiver of orgasm courses through me, I whimper and lay back onto the sofa with a tired huff. Shivers race through me as I try to catch my breath. I hear a satisfied sigh as Sans lays on top of me and holds me closely as he waits for me to come down from my high. With a soft chuckle, he rubs his cheekbone against my own as he whispers, "So did you like that baby?"

My soft shiver and moan are the only answer I can conjure. Sans laughs quietly by my head and relaxes next to me with a content sigh. We lay together like that for long moments. Our breaths fanning the others face as we sleepily stare at one another for long moments. His hand plays along my collar bone and breasts. pinching, pulling and caressing it lightly. Just playing with them. His eyes following his movements as I lean back and enjoy the sensation. The wetness in my panties seems to grow as I close my eyes and feel his touch growing bolder. and I moan as I squirm under is the onslaught. 

My cheeks glow from the gentle playing, but my mind is still curious. So I say softly,"Hey, Sans? I just noticed that your brother is missing. Where did he go?"

Sans 'eyebrow' rises and he chuckles as he takes his hands from my breasts to check his watch. A frown then mares his face as he looks at the time.

"He left about thirty minutes ago to get something downstairs from Grillby. It's not that far a walk, but I guess he got held up along the way." He shrugs and looks at me with a smile, "He loves talking to Grillby about dishes. The pasta dish you tried was one of his suggestions you know. It...was you'r favorite." He slows down and a look of horror suddenly crosses his face. As if he finally realized something. His mind fills with regret and he begins to pull away from me. I stop him by rolling over and trapping him under my body.

"Sans I can tell your feeling regret right now. I guess it's because of my lack of memory?" With his face turns to the side he sighs and then nods.

"Frisk...I didn't want to..."

"Take advantage of me?" I chuckle and shake my head at him. "Oh, Sans. Didn't you realize? I wanted it. At this moment I'm sure that whatever we had between us is still there. Something wonderful. After what we shared just now I believe it." I close my eyes and breath before opening them again to look at him. "Sans...I might not remember everything from our past...but...I get flashes. Bits and pieces here and there...the more I'm with you. I...I want to relearn everything about you Sans. If it was something special then, I want to delve into it, breath it in, and never resurface."

Sans cheeks glow from my declaration. I keep my eyes on his steadily. Then he bursts out into laughter before grabbing me and pulling me tightly to him. Our souls have long since sunk into our bodies. I find myself missing the site of his. The glow and the beat of it. But if our future allowed us, I would see it again.

We rest comfortably against one another for long moments. He may not have much meat on his form but....he was oddly cuddly. He reminded me so much of Mr. Giggily that I chuckle at the idea.

"What?" He asks and I giggle before replying,

"I'm sorry. I... I suddenly thought of Mr. Giggly when I see you. HEeheeh. I...I feel like I finally meet him in real life. Like this is a princess's story and you're my Giggly skeleton prince." I chuckle a bit and he answers me with a soft laugh.

"Yeah. I guess you can say that princess. However, I'm not a knight like my brother or Undyne. I'm not a smart as magician like Alphys is. Nor am I noble like your parents. Na kid..." He nuzzles me lightly as he pulls me close to him. "I'm the jester. The man who keeps the rest on their toes and laughing away their problems. And I'll do whatever I can to make you happy my sweet princess."

I moan as he pets the side of my face with a gentle hand. I reach up and hold that hand to my cheek. My mind finally at peace for the first time in a long while.

"Sans...what happens now? What do we... what do we do now? How do we proceed?"

Sans chuckles again and holds me to his chest. The faint sound of his heart tinging away under my ears as he strokes the top of my head gently.

"Now kid, we do whatever we can to free ya from that fucking device on your leg, get ya back to us again, and when all is said and done." He holds up my hand and caresses my ring finger gently. My heart flips in my chest at the soft touch.

"When all is said and done. I swear, I'm gonna..."

The sudden sensation of pain and horror fills my mind and I jump to turn to the force of the sensation. Sans, who is still holding my hand in his, also rises and turns to where I was looking. The windows. Something was happening in the club.

Without needing to say a word we rush to the windows. Sans and I jump over the sofas and open the blinds to look out to the strip club bellow. It is oddly still down there. People and monsters have stopped moving. All of them looking in the same direction. We turn almost as one to see a commotion to the far right of the ground floor, close to the entrance. There lying on the floor, her arm severed and several pink blobs around her, was Ms. Tub tub. Her face turned away as she holds her severed arm. Her body shaking harshly as she weeps onto the floor. And standing before her was Papyrus his body acting as a shield as he holds a long tibia bone in one hand and a bottle of wine cradled in the other. Several human men surround them and they seem to be taunting them. No one moves. No one trys to intervene or back him up.

A sudden flash of something yet to pass appears in my mind. Fear eats at me and before I know what I am doing, I turn and rush out of the room. Sans close behind me as we leave the dark room and into the soft light of the hallway. I glance around confused about where to go. Sans takes my hand and pulls me to the right. We dash quickly and suddenly I feel distortion as if we were transported from one section of the hall to the next in quick jumps. I realize that Sans must be teleporting us around to go faster. By the time we reach the bottom floor I felt queasy but still urgent as I rush next to Sans. We pass through heavy double doors, nearly plowing through several humans and are hit with the heat of the room. The music continues to blare and the neon lights dance about to the music. But no one moves nor speaks. They all continue to look where Papyrus was.

Rushing forward I felt Sans running after me.

My body takes off faster then I have ever moved. The adrenalin kicking into high gear as I felt my determination fueled by something I could not name. Something that I know was about to happen.

Something I had to stop.

I rush past the first ring of men and jump over Ms. Tub tub. Crashing into Papyruses body I turn and twist him out of the way, just as the sensation of something hot and scolding slashes across my back.

I scream.

 

(And there you have it guys, chapter 6! this one came to me much faster than five and was easier to produce! I hope you guys like the steamy moment. I realize there probably isn't many stories out there where hardcore soul petting was a thing. Sooo here ya go! Anyway, I would like to thank all of the readers who have supported me so far. I love the comments! They make me so happy! :3 I hope you continue to follow me and read the adventures of theses characters as things are about to go down! Wooo! Anyway Until then my lovelies :D Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!!)


	7. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Frisk is wounded and the cause of it is frightening, not only for her but also for the monsters the attack was actually meant for.)

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story by me)

(Chapter warning: illness and vomit ahead!)

Chapter 7  
Pain 

I have felt pain before. The markings on my body can attest to that. I've been kicked, burned, cut, pummeled, and even attacked magically. However at the moment, the icy substance touches the skin of my back, the horrendous sensation that courses through me is like nothing I have ever felt before.

It ate at me, tearing through flesh, muscle, and bone, as it seems to seek out something deep within my very being. And as I feel the icy tendrils, seemingly, worm their way through me, I scream with the ferocity of it's slow and painful attack. All of this happens within moments before my body even fully hits the ground. 

The impact of hitting the cold floor is lost to me as I writhed in agony. My screams echo off the walls eerily as I grab onto Papyrus clothes tightly. I remain on top of him. My body draping over his as the acidic substance continues to eat at me. 

I think I hear my name? I don't know. The pain so intense. To much. I can't stop...I can't stop screaming.

Suddenly a cooling sensation. The pain lessens greatly and I'm able to breathe again. I open tear stained eyes to see the jaw of Papyrus as he leans over me. His upper body hovering over my own. He must have moved changed our positions. The pain had blocked out all else that I didn't even know our roles are switched. He is shaking. His emotions beating at me ruthlessly. Guilt, anger, shock, confusion, all mixed in with fear. He feared for me. Papyrus did not know or understand what just happened but the overall extent of my injury is clear. 

I am in a bad way. 

He is using his abilities to keep the worst of the pain away as he leaned over my body. His hand hovering over the wound and concentrating on keeping it from doing more damage.

"Well, well, well, you have another little girlfriend bone man? Man, I'm impressed. How can a sack of bones like you, who has no dick, acquire some fine ass bitches." The words come from behind me. Cruel and juvenile in nature. His words are slurred and full of self-confidence. "I'm so shocked. I would like to know....ohhh. Well, what do we have here boys!? Is that the little monster girl?"

The sound of feet approaching causes me to flinch before a sound of an eruption and a surprised yelp stops the man in his place.

"You're not getting anywhere near her, human!" Sans says as I suddenly feel his presence close to me. He must have teleported over to us from his place from behind the humans. He stood next to the three of us. Ms. Tub tub. Remains on the ground behind me. Her body curled into a fetal position, clutching her severed arm to her. 

She is so scared.

The man's voice laughs out and says, "Whatever mini me. Like you can scare me. Don't you know the rules? Or is your little bone head to empty to remember them?"

Even through the pain, I can feel Sans resolve. His emotions full of self-loathing, pain, horror, and rage. His power is rising at a frightful rate and the people around him are growing anxious. However, the men around us, too drunk on liquor their own delusions of superiority, are blind to it. They see only a monster who can't do anything. A monster who is beneath them.

"I know the rules and so do you. This place is honor bound by the Unity group as a safe haven for both humans and monsters. Your breaking...."

"Bla....bla...blaaa.... Gods this Skeleton is as boring as my mom!" the leader gears as the others laugh at and I shiver in Papyrus arms as the pain continues to pulse through me. 

"S...s....Sans..." I whimper in fear.

"Easy baby. I'll get you out of here as soon as I can. Hold on a moment okay?" Sans says in a low voice as he continues to stare at the young leader before us.

The guys take out a cigarette and began to light it while saying, "You know you two are so much alike. Being dead and all. Say monster girl! Do you bang theses bones heads?! Haha, I would not be surprised, but I gotta say you have no class fucken something without a...." 

A bone shoots up from the ground and strikes the cigarette butt from the man's lips. Everyone freezes as Sans glares coldly at him. His finger the only thing that had moved. 

"You guys really don't know the rules yourselves or did you not notice the no smoking sign?" Sans says in a tone that sounded offhanded if it were not for his stiff deminer. 

Sans was willing to fight even if it meant the ultimate and unfair punishment...

of death.

At the thought, I struggle and cry out harshly as the pain intensifies again. I must have moved away from Papyruses hands and his healing energy. 

"Stay still Frisk. Sans has the situation under control." Papyrus says as he adjusts me into his arms and hoovers his hand back over my back.

"But...but...Sans will..."

"He's fine Frisk. He knows the law and he knows how far he can push it." 

His confidence in his brother spoke to his belief in that. All I can do is trust in it myself. 

The man shook with red-eyed rage at Sans. He spits out the ruined cigarette and snarls at him. 

"I don't like your uppityness you filthy little shit. Monsters like you need to go back to the depths of hell where you belong."

His eyes twitch and I hear his intentions. The man is signally another man to attack Sans from behind. 

Sans! He'll be hurt!

I raise myself and scream, "SANS BEHIND YOU!"

Sans moves and trips the guy before he could slash his knife down upon him. The man falls face first into the floor and rolls over to get up before facing the tail end of a long pointed spear. His eyes cross at the pointed glowing rod before they all look up to see a very unimpressed Undyne.

"I think that's enough for the day," Undyne said as she stood above the man. Her posture is straight and sure and her eye glares at the men around her.

"You guys should know the rules before barging into bars to cause trouble. This place is a neutral zone. Protected by the United and the Guards of the Royal Court. You broke the law the moment you attacked one of our own, caused injury to a human under our protection, threatening, and attacking a high member of the court. You would have to leave now." Her words are not loud. The voice she uses is not one she would usually sound when addressing her friends, or trainees. It is soft. Dead soft. And her words hold the promise of action.

The human men feel that too.

Their leader glares at Undyne but is quick to look away when she pins him wither her gaze. Finally, he clucks his tongue in annoyance and says, "Fine. We're outta here. But you better watch yourself Bones. You and we have a date in the future." The man then looks down at me and a cold dread climbs my painful body as his thoughts turn dark.

"I'll be especially waiting for you tasty monster girl." He licks his lips and yelps when a spear lands by his feet. He stumbles and curses as more spears appear from thin air and chase him toward the doorway.

Undyne cocks her head at the other men.  
"Well? Want the same treatment punks?"

Swearing viciously they turn and storm out. Like the children they mimic, they threw things over and push people and monsters who stand in their way. The sound of the outer door slamming is the only indication of their departure.

Then all the room is quiet save for the music that still blared around us. Then the observers around us begin talking in a frenzy. Several of the monsters walk toward us to help, but Sans is already by my side. He places his hand on my side and Papyrus helps him roll me gently to my front. I whimper as the pain shoots through me, digging deep into my bones and nerves. The sensation turns my stomach and leaves my mouth dry.

"Fuck! Shit!" Sans spits out enraged as he looks at my destroyed back. He hovers his hand over the wound and takes off his jacket to stop the bleeding.

"Don't!" Papyrus interjects, "Pressure on this type of wound will make it worse."

Sans growls in frustration and puts his jacket back on. 

"W..what...i...is it?" I gasp out past the pulsing pain.

"Shhh...baby it's okay. We're going to get you out of here soon just...just hold still." Sans says as he looks his brother in the eyes with an intents gaze. Papyrus nods and leans over enough for me to hear him. 

"We need to pick you up okay? Your body has sustained a bad wound and we need to get you out of here as soon as possible. This might hurt a bit, but we're going to do our best to keep the pain to a minimum okay?"

I sob and bury my face against his jacket. Shivering heavily I try not to let my stomach get any more upset than it already is. 

Papyrus rises and lifts me carefully into his arms. However, I still feel the jarring motions and they pull on my wounds horribly. I cry out in shock of the intensity of the pain and gasp out for air as my vision dims a bit.

"Hey, Bone boys. What the hell was that all about? Those assholes aren't our usual clientele and they attacked Tub tub. And what the hell happened to the brat?" Undyne asks as she approaches us. Her eye narrows on the brothers until it falls upon my back. Her sudden sharp curse gives me all the information I need to know. Between her and Sans, my wounds must be horrid. They feel that way, but the extent must be worse for them to act in such a fierce way.

"I'll answer whatever you want later Undyne. We need to get her to our clinic as soon as possible. I need you to carry Ms. Tub Tub as well. She's hurt too." Sans instructs as he holds his hand a few inches off of my back. He is doing the same thing that Papyrus was doing moment prior. I could feel him there, doing something to make the pain and making it bearable. But only slightly.

"No need. I can...I can walk myself."

I turn weakly to see a blurred outline of Ms. Tub tub. Her body is sagging and her sculpted form was dropping badly. She holds her severed arm and a hand full of lost blobby parts tightly to her chest. As she glares in concentration at us. Her body shakes as she takes wobbly steps toward us.

"I don't think so," Undyne said as she approaches the Blob woman and looks her over with a critical eye. "You're losing your strength to even hold your shape. I'll carry ya, but I need ya to hold yourself togeather long enough for me to do so okay?"

Tub tub nods with a sigh and allows herself to be lifted into Undyne's arms. None of her blobby parts fall to the floor, but she seems to be melting in Undyne's arms. Tub Tub turns to look at me and Papyrus with a soft smile and says, "Thank you both so much. Papyrus for your bravery in taking on those hoodlums. And you dear child, for protecting him from that attack."

Papyrus nods and says, "Your very welcome Ms. Tub tub. I would like to question you more about this when we get back to the clinic. You're both hurt right now and in dire need of care."

Sans nods in agreement. "Common Undyne I know you hate my shortcuts, but please keep the patience in mind?" he says as he inclines his head to Undyne. Undyne sighs and walks over to us and stands close.

Confused, I watch blurrily as Sans eye glows fiercely and a blue bubble appears around us. Suddenly I feel a shifting sensation and the world outside the bubble suddenly glows white. With the intense glare, I feel suddenly nauseous and I bury my head into Papyrus scrub.

"Just a few more moments Frisk," Papyrus whispers as he holds me closer.

"It's done. We're here." Sans says quietly.

I blink and turn to see a blurry vision of the brother's office. My body starts quaking and I moan as sudden pain rockets up my spine sharply.

"Gods Sans! I need to get her into the tub quickly!" Papyrus says as he moves swiftly forward to the hot tub in the corner.

Sans looks sharply at us. His eyes return to normal. "Okay, bro. I'll be with you in a moment and..."

"No Sans. I'm the doctor here, I have more knowledge of human anatomy then you do. With you being her therapist I need you to contact her parents and let them know what happened." Papyrus says as he hops from foot to foot to take off his shoes and juggle me at the same time. The jostling does not help and I whimper as I held onto his arms for support.

"Sorry, Frisk." Papyrus murmurs as he finally gets his shoes off.

"But...but I..." Sans starts but suddenly stops. I can feel his emotions warring within him as he contemplates the most logical course of action.

"Well while you guys handle the kid, I'm taking Ms. Tub Tub to Mettaton. He'll be able to work with her. Hold on Ma'am." Undyne says as she turns swiftly to leave the room.

"One moment." Tub tub says weakly.

Undyne huffs impatiently, "But your..."

"I'll be fine for a moment. I need to... say something first." 

Undyne sighs and turns sideways. It is enough for Tub tub to see us clearly. Her black beady little eyes blink at me tiredly as she says, "I...I need to say this first. That stuff, whatever that was he threw at Papyrus...some of it...it...landed on some of my blobs and they...they...." She begins to swoon and Undyne cradles her closer as her body drapes heavily into her arms.

We all freeze at Tub tub' words. Papyrus had been in the middle of undressing me carefully from my ruined clothes when he turns just enough to say, "Undyne, hurry and get her To Mettaton! NOW!"

Tub tub begins to take on her true form. A large blob. Undyne struggles under the mass as she tries to keep Tub tub in her arms.

"Wahh! Wahhh! Hold it! I'll get you to Mettaton! Woow jeez don't fall apart now!" Undyne hurries from the room and the door remains open as she dashes to Mettaton's office. The door then glows a faint blue before it shuts gently, closing us off from the rest of the office.

"Finish seeing to Frisk Paps...I...I need to call her parents. They...they need to know what happened." Sans voice is hollow as if something took the life from him.

Even fighting through the pain and nausea I feel his suffering. I could not leave him alone with whatever thoughts he is currently thinking.

"Sans!" I say as twist sharply in Papyrus arms. Pain rockets through me at the motion and I cry out in agony before I feel Sans arms around me.

"Don't be stupid Frisk! I...I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore then..."

"It's not your fault Sans." I interrupt. Breathing heavily I reach up and touch his face. His eyes widen as he reaches up and touches my hand against his cheekbone. My eyes fidget and the world grows blurrier but I concentrate on telling him what he needs to hear. 

Breathing heavily I say, "It's not your fault you bone head. W...what I did...my injury. I...I knew what was going to happen. I knew...knew...what they were planning...."

The brother's emotions become clouded with confusion and shock.

"How?" They both say at the same time. I shake my head, trying to fight nausea that is rapidly building in my stomach. I feel myself losing. I jerk away from them and off to the side as vomit erupts from my lips and down my chin and chest.

"Urghhh!!" I cry as I slap a hand over my mouth.

"Shit shit shit!" Sans says and vanishes quickly before reappearing with two wet towels. Giving one to Papyrus they help me clean up the mess. The entire time I moan and whisper apologies. They murmur forgiving words as they clean the once delectable meal right from my face and chest. A large part of me is mortified. They saw me at my worst and they were cleaning me up as if it was nothing. As if it was normal for them to do so.

Well, Papyrus is a doctor so he has to be used to this. But for Sans...

"You don't have to force yourself, Frisk." San says as the last of the bile is cleaned off my person. "Give us a minute, we'll have you all cleaned up baby okay." 

Sans and Papyrus take the next six minutes to undress me fully. they gently peel the rest of the clothes off of me and They stand for a few moments looking at my back. The anger in their emotions is almost like a living thing. It swirls around me, holding me. It is not an anger that felt harmful to me. Instead, it calmed me. It let me know they cared about what had happened. The notion touches me deeply. 

Sans touches my good shoulder gently and leans in enough to say, " I need to go now and let Paps do his job. I...I'll call your parents and tell them what is going on. He will take care of you and help you get better. You're in good hands." Sans kisses me gently on the forehead and pats me on my feverous cheek.

I watch as he rises and walks to his desk. Once there he picks up the black handset from its cradle and dials quickly on the number pad. His form blurs even worse and I turn away as Papyrus moves to help me toward the tub. I fidget a bit and gasp as the pain makes itself known again.

"Don't move too much Frisk. Let me do all the work. It's going to be fine, I'm a doctor, this is part of my job...okay. Please trust me. I want to heal you...it's...it's the least I can do for all you've done for me."

His sincerity grips me deeply and I smile lightly at him as I said in a dry voice, "I...I thought you were a nurse? Or a Missus? Did I miss something here?" 

Papyrus chuckles lightly and says, "Both me and Sans have multiple titles. I have a nurses degree as well as Doctors. That may sound strange but we'll talk about that later okay?" 

I chuckle a bit and nod.

"Okay, Frisk. I'm going to lift you again. This may hurt so be ready okay?"

I shiver and nod again as I prepare myself. Papyrus gently picks me up again and walks slowly into the bath with me. It is empty and the white inner lining of the tub glistens like the inner shell of a clam. The rainbow-like gloss captures my attention momentarily before Papyrus kneels down with me in his arms. I look at him curiously and he chuckles again. 

"I'm more worried about your health then my clothes Frisk. One moment." 

He reaches over and begins to turn on several faucets. Some of them begin pouring out regular water and others, an odd colored liquid. I take a moment to notice the tub had more facets than there should be. I cock my head and Papyrus explains. "This tub is connected to several gallons of potions that we have stored in the next room. Each has a purpose. Right now I'm filling the tub with a concoction that should help rid you of the acidic poison on your back." He looks at me squarely. "I will warn you that this will hurt, a lot. I can't help that I'm afraid. However what I will try to do is us my power to lessen the amount of it you feel alright?" He pets me gently on the head as the water continues to rise. 

I sigh at his touch and try to focus on the feel of his hand on my face. Unlike Sans, this touch is calming and almost like being petted by a family member. Soothing.

Papyrus was always like...like what?

I open my eyes in confusion at the thought until I feel something wet touch my feet. I freeze for a moment, expecting cold water, but instantly relax when my body touches something close to body temperature. I breathe in the odd scent rising from the water. It smells of herbs, thick and earthy. Snuggling against Papyrus I sigh as I listen to the gurgle of the rising water. Sans deep voice is in the background of the sound. His words are lost over the sound of water but knowing it is there, calms me even more. 

However, as the water finally touches my wounds I feel the pain seeping into my body even worse than before. I try to hold it in but as more of the potioned water touches my back the pain becomes blinding.

"Frisk breath okay," Papyrus says as he adjusts me in his arms. "This is the worst of it hold on while I..." 

His words are lost to me as my breath catches and I fling myself back against the nerve ending the pain that shocks me without remorse. It whips up through my body like an electric shock. Without mercy and vicious. 

"AAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"FRISK!" Sans voice is lost to me as my mind becomes blank.

Another scream tears from my throat as I struggle to get out of the water. The water bubbles around me as the poison from the wound meets the healing properties of the water.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I suddenly feel two figures hold me down as they submerge my body into the water. My head they hold above the water so I can breath. Though it is becoming harder to catch my breath. I can not stop screaming. The pain is so great.

"What the fuck is going on!??" Sans cries as he holds my flailing body as gently as he can. He tries to work magic into the wound but it is counteracted by whatever festered there.

"It's a horrible, spell Sans!" Papyrus says as he tries to gently hold me between them. "I...can't seem to work my magic on it either. It's fighting the healing properties in the...damn it shes going to faint again at this rate! I...I'll explain later just...hold her still until the spell is gone! It hurts like hell but this is the only way to clean it out!"

"But she's..." Sans interjects but Papyrus glares at him.

"I know! Just focus on keeping her in the water. It is almost gone!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!Urgh!" I vomit again and feel my world bleeding into black..

"Frisk baby just hold on! Hold...."

For the third fucking time that day....

I faint.

Great.  
…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

"Frisk..."

"Frisk.."

"Frisk?"

My conciseness slowly returns to me. The sound of a light voice softly whispering my name as the feel of something gently petting my cheeks, finally registers. Shaking greatly I open my eyes to see my entire world is blurred. A faint light emanates behind something that is dark and seemed to be all around me. 

Where am I?

I close my eyes and a soft sigh of understanding huffs above my ear.

"It's best if you keep your eyes closed Frisk. You're still suffering the side effects of that poison." Says the voice. A hand touches the side of my face gently and pets it.

"P...Papyrus?" I ask as I begin to shake. My hand moves to touch his but the movement feels like lifting hundreds of pounds of steel.

Impossible.

"Don't move Frisk. The poison was removed fully from your back, but the after effects of the trauma is still in your system. You'll be better after a long sleep and recuperation." His hand moves to my shoulder and pets it lightly to ensure me. The motion is soothing and I moan softly and relax to his attentions. But questions begin to rise as I try to settle myself into the softness beneath me. So I ask,

,"W...what was that stuff? Why...why did they attack Paps? Why?"

He sighs and gently wraps his arm around me, careful not to touch my wounded back, and holds me close to him. I then notice that I am laying on something soft. Covers were around me and he was at my side. Staying close.  
"I don't know Frisk. When the commotion happened I noticed several humans surrounding Ms. Tub tub. Her arm had been severed and she was rolled into a ball for protection. They stomped on her, kept laughing at her. And no one moved. Neither monster nor human. For humans, I guess it was just another show, but for monsters, many of them were too afraid to move. The laws make it hard to defend yourself and others in this place. They feared retaliation. The laws make death swift for us you know."

"I..I know Paps. But...but that stuff felt like acid. The potency is ridiculous. If it had hit you," I shiver, "I can't imagine what it would have done to you." I feel his hand pat me in assurance.

Papyrus hums a bit before saying, "I have a theory, but that is all I have. Until Alphys and Sans take a better look at it I'm going to state what I believe from a health professional's point of view..."

"Sans?"

Paps chuckles a bit. "Why yes. I told you he and I have multiple titles did I not. Well, Sans is also a scientist. He..used to work with our father for many years before quitting to be a comedian. Science became too stressful for him. However, he is quite brilliant in the field. Anyway," Papyrus sighs, " I believe it is because you and...Sans had a little...close encounter before the attack? I believe?"

A sudden hot sensation crawls up my cheeks and groan in embarrassment. Papyrus chuckles and says, "There's nothing to feel guilty over. However, your soul foreplay, with Sans, might have left a residue behind on your soul. The poison, which I believe is concocted to target monsters, might have reacted to your body as if you were a monster. However, because your body is human it could only burn you. It still caused damage to your body but with some sleep and concentrated healing, you should be up in no time."

I freeze at that and think hard. 'If that was meant for a monster and it burned me after my sexual encounter with one, then if it had touched Papyrus or Ms.Tub tub...'

"Ms. Tub Tub...is she..okay? I...I think she said something about the stuff touching her." I ask softly as I grip the blanket closer to me.

The feel of the fabric moving behind me as he shifts before he speaks again, "She will be fine. Being a blob has its advantages. If anything major did happen Mettaton will let us know."

Rage through my body. The fact that she was attacked and probably left scared from the encounter made my very blood boil. Why...why the hell did it happen? Why the fuck did they attack?

A flash of the strange men I saw out front that morning passes in my mind and I start and whimper at the ache in my back. The motion didn't hurt like before, but damn did it make me feel like an old lady.

"Frisk! Don't move. Your wounds are still fresh and I'm still trying to stitch them togea....."

"Where is my daughter Sans!" I hear my mother's voice boom from somewhere and I jerk at the sound.

"Mama?" I never heard her voice like that. It is full of rage and hurt.

"Please Toriel. Keep it down. She's resting right now...Asgore please don't go in at the moment and let me finish my explanation please..."

"I need a good explanation Sans...your suppose to be helping our daughter...now this?" My father's tone had never sounded so cold. So angry.

"Please understand. The situation was...not exactly normal. If you can please step away from the door so I can talk to you in the other room I can explain everything."

"I want to see my daughter Sans. I've known you for years and I know when your hiding something. Something horrible has happened to my daughter and I need to see her. I have to see her please understand! It's...it's my fault she is in this situation. If I didn't..."

"Toriel it's not your fault." Father's voice boomed softly. "It's no one's fault other than the ones responsible. Sans, I understand what you're trying to do. But after hearing her scream through the phone and the commotion after that, we have a right to see how badly hurt she is. And we feel that this isn't the first time she has been attacked. In the past, we never had a chance to talk to her properly about it since she was only allowed to spend a few hours with us a single day of the week. But after today we need to know the truth. We need to know from her directly, everything that has happened in the twelve years she has been away from our side. You too, understand the feeling don't you?"

A pregnant pause fills the space around me before Sans answers with a tired defeated sigh, "Yes...I understand all to clearly. Just...just don't probe her too much. She's in a great deal of pain."

With that, the sound of doors opening and footsteps entering the room. However, where ever I am, it is still dark. I can't see anything then the faint light behind the dark shroud surrounding me and Papyrus.

"One moment while I close the curtains. Her eyes are very bad right now."

With a soft glow of blue light emanating from behind the dark vale, I hear the sound of curtains closing firmly throughout the room before a singular footsteps approach the curtain that darkens the area around the bed. Sans head pokes in and takes a look at me and Papyrus. His eyes held tired regret as he looks at my exposed back. Then with a sigh, he looks back into my eyes and says,

"Frisk...um...your parents. Your parents are here to see you. I know you're tired but...it might be best to talk to them a bit..."

"I understand Sans. I know. I'll see them." I said with a calm finality.

I know deep down that to fully explain the situation I have to tell them my deepest secret. To explain how I knew of the attack and what would have happened if I didn't act.

I had to tell them my secret.

To tell the truth, it was long overdue.

Sans sighs and lifts his arm up slowly. The curtains part from around him to reveal the rest of the room. It is darker now thanks to the shades covering the translucent blinds. My parents stand a few feet behind Sans, their faces distorted by my blurred vision, but I could feel how worried they are. How afraid they are for me. 

Upon seeing my figure mother cries out in shock and runs to my side. Sans moves away and walks around to where his brother lay and watches as my parents approach me. Mother stops by the bed and lets out a gasp of pure horror upon seeing my mangled back. The blanket is low on my hips exposing every wound I have ever gotten. New and old. My body is still nude and pale from the poison. I probably looked a sight. 

Papyrus had stayed above the blankets like a gentleman as he tried to heal the damage. Upon seeing my parents Papyrus had moved his hand away just enough for my parents to see everything, but he keeps his hand in place just enough to continue the healing process.

Father walks behind mother, and his expression turns into pure horror. His eyes well with tears as he takes mother into his strong arms and holds her close. I turn away in shame and bury my head in my hands.

I never wanted them to see me like this. I had agreed but...the reactions...are more than I can bear.

Are they feeling shame...or self-disgust?

Are they angry that I....

"Oh, my poor baby!"

Mother cries as her figure kneels down by my side. Her hands hover over my back wounds. Her paws never touching the scars, but her presence is there. Feeling out. Probing.

"Who has done this to you, Frisk? Why would they...What happened?" Mother looks at me, eyes overflowing with her tears. Her lips trembling.

And I could not hold it anymore. I shove my head between my arms and cry. Despite the pain, the agony of it...I cry. Shame...pure shame, clouds my heart and makes me feel like all manner of pieces of shit.

"Daughter, don't cry, please. Your mother and I do not fault you for anything that has happened to you. We know it's not..."

"I knew," I say in a low voice. My tears falling down my cheeks as I turn to my precious parents.

"I knew something was going to happen...because. I could feel it. I...I saw a vision of Tub tub. Her lying on the floor. hurt. Surrounded by people and monsters and yet...no one helped her. I saw her and...I did nothing." I shiver as regret fills me. "I...I didn't know if what I saw was real or not but....I saw her. Then... when I was with Sans...I felt something. A disturbance. It called me. I ran because the feeling would not stop. It kept pushing me until I was there in the room. Then I knew. Something horrible was going to happen." I turn to look them in the eye. "I moved because if I didn't...Papyrus and maybe even Tub tub would not have lived. I...I.." tears choke me and I try to clear my throat to talk when a soft voice interrupts me.

"Saved our lives."

We all look up to see Ms. Tub tub in a box again. Mettaton holds the box gently as he walks in with a narrow look in his eyes. His expression vexed.

"Mettaton? What's going on?" Sans asks as he rounds the bed and nears the robot.

Mettaton sighs and says with a huff, "I've finished going over Tub tubs body when she insisted on coming back here to check up on our little darling. She's very livid you know. I can't afford for my patient to be worked up so I agreed to bring her here. Also..." He eyed Sans a bit. "I noticed a few things that I need to talk to you and your brother about. I...need some confirmations before I come to any conclusions."

Sans nods and looks over at Tub tub. 

"Is everything alright Ms.Tub tub?" He asks softly.

Ms. Tub tub shakes her head and replies, "If everything was fine and dandy Mr. Skeleton I would not be here now. Please let me talk to the Dreemurrs for a moment." 

Sans nods and steps back toward the bed to sit next to papyrus and me. My parents turn to regard Ms. Tub tub as Mettaton walks her toward my parents before kneeling before them and holding the box steadily in his grip. Tub tub bows to them in respect and says, "Your Highnesses. I know we're not supposed to say those words here in the world of humans, but many of us are old enough to remember the wars and terror that we faced many years ago. How you bravely fought by our sides and helped us in our hour of need."

My parents sat still and nodded, regally to Tub tub. 

I watch in fascination, though my sight is still blurred. 

My parents? Royalty?

"I wish to explain the situation and inform you that your daughter did everything she could to help us. Without her, Dr. Skeleton and I would have surely died."

Tub tub speaks. Explaining everything that happened with a sure voice and a stern face. "I was delivering beverages to a table in the bar area when theses men came into the bar. They were very loud and obnoxious and everyone stilled when they appeared. They looked drunk and I knew they were looking for trouble. We get their sort in from time to time. Thinking that because they are human, they can waltz in and pretend they are kings over us." Tub tub shakes her head and continues. "Since I was the closest to the door I approached them to ask what they wanted. They just attacked me. I didn't even see what they used. They just started attacking, calling me horrid names and cursing me. One of them used something that sliced my arm off. It was hot and very painful..." Tub tub raises her blobby arm and shows a thin line that is still.

Mettaton nods and says, "Whatever was used it was magical in nature. A harsh magic that isn't even proper in nature. It's...unfinished and rusty. It caused damage but nothing that a few days off and some Metta jell can't fix." He winks and kisses Tub tub on her head affectionately. She blushes and shoos him away with a, "Stop it young man mind your manners." she looks back at us before saying, " Being a blob has its benefits. However..." She raises her other hand and we see two indents where parts of her body refusing to form. "That potion did that to me. It completely destroyed those parts. It...it felt as if a part of my very soul was destroyed."

We all become silent at that declaration.

A part of her soul. Monsters are made up of souls. If a soul is destroyed....

"No.," I say as I struggle to turn and Papyrus holds me down gently.

"Don't move you'll hurt yourself more Frisk."

"I can't let them do that!" I say and turn my eyes and head to them. My determination flaring from my body as the thought of all of them being taken by this new danger stabs me deep in my heart.

"I...I don't want you to disappear. I....I don't want to lose any of you again....I...can't..." I whimper and bony arms wrap around me from behind.

"You won't be alone kid. I don't usually like to keep promises, but...I won't leave ya. Not easily. And I don't think the others will either."

Mother and father nod and rise to walk closer to the bed once again and kneel down beside it. They look at me with serious eyes as they speak.

"We will never let such a thing happen. Not again daughter. We will take all precaution necessary to help lead our people through this danger." Mother says and father nods before adding,

"We do not need another great war. By the gods." His eyes widen in horror at the thought, "With the technology of man now...we would not have a chance."

"We keep that from happening." Mother says as she stands and walks to Ms. Tub tub. She kneels down and draws Tub tub to her and hugs her tightly. Tub tub freezes for a moment before holding her back.

"I'm so sorry for what you've been through. The house of Dreemurr will do everything we can for your family. I promise."

Tub tub chuckles and I notice that her voice sounds older. Far older than before. She leans back and pats Mother on the arm and says, "You all have done so much for me already. My husband and I are grateful for our home and the fare laws you both lay for us. We are grateful." She turns her black beady eyes on me and they tear up as she says, "Thank you so much, Frisk. Thank you so very much."

With the best of my ability, I nod back to her. Careful of my own wounds.

"Come Ms. Tub tub. We need to call your husband and have him pick you up." Mettaton says as he turns to leave. 

Ms. Tub tub waves good bye and Mettaton quietly shuts the door behind him. A few moments she leaves and I lay there in the bed and grip Sans arms tightly. He and Papyrus hold me close between them as my parents turn back to me. Their expressions sober as they make their way to the bed and sit next to it once more. Their expressions worried.

In a few moments, I knew I would have to tell them the truth of my abilities. The truth of the last twelve years I've been away from them. I do not know what they would think, but I knew deep down, they would never hate me for it.

( Okayyy....here it is the end. I would like to first say that I apologize for the long awaited chapter. Things got kinda crazy and this chapter wasn't the easiest to write. It was very difficult for some reason. Anyway here it is and here you are. Please enjoy and I hope to see you later! Weeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!)


	8. Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finally reveals her secret to her family and friends. And an interesting and hot situation begins to bloom between Frisk and Sans. :D

(Warning: Sex ahead! I repeat Sex ahead! Watch out for the milky wave!! muahahaha!)

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story by me)

Chapter 8  
Fired

 

Several moments pass before we all settle down again. Our tears and emotions now calm enough to reflect on the reason we were all here. I was ready to tell them a secret I have kept hidden from them since they had me. One that would explain everything that happened up until now.

Mom and Dad now sit quietly before the bed as the skeleton brothers sit next to me on the edge of the mattress. My back still feels tight and achy, so I find myself lying down on my stomach facing my parents. My body is fully covered by the thick sheets as I hold a pillow in my arms. My face half buried by it. I am still nervous about telling them my story, however, I knew deep down it had to be told. 

"Frisk." inquires the deep voice by my side.

I look over at Sans. His expression is calm as he says, "You don't have to explain if..."

I shake my head.

"No Sans. It's been something I've been hiding for too long. If nothing else, it will help everyone understand why I had behaved as I did. And...and maybe telling you would help you figure out how to help me. Even if it's a little bit. Besides, you guys...deserve to know." I sigh and then look at my parents squarely. They sit tall in their seats. Their posture calm and reserved. I looked at theses two beings, these two who had raised me as their own and still work so hard to care for me. I smile grimly before I open my mouth....and tell them my story.

I explain that, for as far back as I could remember, I was always able to read human emotions and thoughts. Monsters, less so. For them, I could only feel emotions. 

For the humans around me, I knew what they were thinking before they acted and usually I could maneuver accordingly. However, some days, if I wasn't careful. I could become deaf to the signs and warnings.

Like I was in the beginning.

Back then I was easy prey and did not take full comprehension of how cruel people could be. I learned, but not without the scars to show for my mistakes. Now I don't let anyone get the jump on me. I'm always searching, always aware.

I keep my words simple, direct, and to the point, my explanation doesn't take to long and by the time I was wrapping it up their eyes were wide with disbelief. The emotions they gave off are baffled, confused, with a mix of sorrow and sudden understanding.

I breathe deeply and suddenly hold my breath as my breath stretches in a way that made my back protest. Papyrus places his hand back on my back and rubs it softly. His healing magic spreading into my aching muscles and loosens them. Sighing I give him a welcoming glance before I continue flatly.

"Before, when I was in the orphanage it was just static noise, filled with children desperate for things. Adults wanting things to be done and fast. But nothing threatening. It was like being in a small room with hundreds of people talking at once. Stressful. When I lived with you, the emotions of those around me were far more comforting. Easy to deal with. If someone was stressed they kept it reserved and I was able to handle it thanks to that. But once on my own," I shiver and shake my head in self-disgust. "I could have never known the amount of sudden violence the human mind could think up. After those attacks, I made sure to listen to the world around me. To always be alert. I can't...afford to be caught again." I stare at my parents and await their response. To be honest I am ready for their ridicule, their disgust, or even for them to get up and leave me to my shame. I don't even know why I thought that would be their reaction. For all the years I've known them I would have thought I knew what their true reactions would be. Maybe it is because I'm always around so much negativity with the humans here in this city. I don't know...but I should have known better.

Instead of all of my inner feared reactions coming true, they did what they have always done when I had scratched my knee or hurt myself in some way. They got up and knelt by the front of the bed and gently hugged me. Their fur engulfing me as they kissed the top of my head and my cheeks. Their fur is wet with their silent tears as they whisper tear full voices of grief in my ears.

"Oh my child, my precious child. If only we had known! If...if only..." Mother whispers in my ear as she looks back down on to my back. Part of the covers has been lowered by Papyrus hand as he healed me. My scars are exposed once moredoesn'tand my Mother touches it tenderly.

"How could they be so petty? So violent." She moans as she holds my head to her cheek fiercely.  
"My baby! My poor baby!" she sobs and I feel tears trickling down my face. I sob and cuddle into her fur as Father kisses the top of my head once more. He then rises and looks at the brothers before saying, "You both have listened to my daughter and have studied her for the few days she has been under your care. Tell me, What is your take on her mentally and physically? So far being with these humans any longer does not seem to an option." He holds my hand tightly in his great paw and I hold onto it fiercely as he continues. "What father would I be if I allow theses abuses to continue. It's bad enough that our people suffer from human spite. but...this." He shakes his head before staring at the brothers again. "Please...Tell me what you have learned. Every detail counts."

The brothers take a moment and turn to look at one another. They then nod and Sans turns and starts.

" Mentally she is..unstable. She has suffered from years of mental abuse and trauma between theses daily occurrences between the people who chase her, abuse her, and squander her. The amount of daily trauma is causing her to have episodes and break downs that will begin to become more evident. Even dangerous if it continues. For herself and for others." He reaches over and touches my back tenderly. His expression growing fierce as he says. " Her abilities are phenomenal. To be able to hear on the level she does is even surpassing some monsters abilities. However, untrained as she is, I'm personally amazed that she has been able to stay mentally together up until now...however..." He looks at my parents with steady eyes, " Between everything that has happened. The daily stress, the psychic abilities, and a few other issues I've noticed, she's...she is breaking down. She has fainted several times already and soon it will become serious. Fainting will turn into seizures, and seizures will turn into a form of a coma." He pauses and looks away to stare at his hand on the middle of my back. "Then after that, it could be too late."

I freeze. My mind and body in a form of panic that is steadied by the touch of those I love around me. I never knew that what I was going through would become so serious. Would that...would that really happen?

Mother gasps and her hold on me tightens. Father looks squarely at Sans as he asks, "And what about her hormonal issues and her...other issue. That is another reason she came to you."

The other issue being my slight amnesia I assume. Even my parents seem to work hard to keep it hidden from me. But I now understand why.

Sans sighs and says, "Her hormones are...unique to our situation sir. Even I'm having trouble finding the true cause, however, I do have my suspicions." A slight blush touches his cheek bones and he coughs into his hand before continuing. "However I will need to run a few of my ideas with Alphys and Papyrus later on. Her other matter..." He looks to me and I can feel him hesitate. He is not sure if I would feel comfortable with my parents knowing the truth about my knowledge of my amnesia.

I smile slightly and nod to him in agreement and he sighs before looking at them again. "She already knows she has slight amnesia."

My parent's freeze and Sans quickly continues, "She just found out today. I do admit that much of..."

I cut him off before he could lay blame on himself further.

"I know that you all have been hiding things from me. I just...never knew what it was. But, I know why you did it." I smile at them and pat their furred cheeks gently. "You did it for my sake. You knew that I must have been having issues as it was with living far from you. You were just trying to keep things as normal as possible for me at home. But..." I look to Sans and say sadly, " The knowledge of how those who I have forgotten, those who I loved, it hurts. I want to remember them...but I also know that I would have to take my time." I straighten slightly and turn to them with determination. "I want to remember those I have forgotten. I want to regain what I have lost. Mom, Dad, I can't remain like this forever. I...I want to get better, and, hopefully, be with those I love once more." To clarify my meaning I reach over and grasp Sans hand tightly. He holds onto my fingers and we look at my parents with determined expressions.

My parents look at us levelly before father gives a ruff guff of laughter before patting Sans on the shoulder.

"I'm grateful that you two seem to be rekindling feelings for one another. But please keep in mind Sans." He looks at him with a grave expression, "I need you to protect her even more diligently than ever before."

Sans nods and bows slightly to my father in acceptance. I cock my head at their words and am startled when mother speaks.

"And Papyrus, please, tell us about her physical situation. I know you haven't had much time to do a thorough check up on her, but...you must know something." Her voice is full of worry and Papyrus sighs as he continues to rub my back in small circles. His spell slowly seeping in deep into the healing wound.

"It's...difficult, but I will explain what I can." He looks up to stare at my parents evenly. "Her physical body is on the mend but her spirit is slightly damaged. The wounds on her body are permanent, however, with exercise, she should have full use of motion in no time. Her past wounds and the new ones have some common issues that disturb me greatly." Papyrus lifts the sheet a little lower to show the disaster area that is my back in all its glory. "As you can see it is a mess of interlacing scars and deep seated wounds. Many of them are ladened with curses. Intersecting and unfished ones. However, as they are they are, mostly just jinxes that only act up when her emotions are high. The main wound was deep and it cut right into the muscle. Between the old and new wounds, she could have problems later on if we don't find a proper way to deal with them. Much of these are far worse than need be because she was unable to get proper treatment in the past..."

"What do you mean?" Father said as he looks at Papyrus sharply.

Papyrus shakes his head and looks at me. I sigh as I explain.

"In the past, no one would help me. I was denied any help because of my...situation..."

"The fact that she had been raised by monsters." Sans interrupts and I turn to glance at him. He gives me a faint smile before saying, "We need to be truthful on this Frisk. They denied her because of that fact. She was forced to fend for herself." Sans looks at me and I know he wants me to fill in the rest of the gaps. Sighing I do so.

"The United could only do so much and it wasn't until later that they won a suit to allow me proper admission into clinics and other health facilities. However, it took them two years to even get that far and by then..." I jerk my finger to point at my back. "This had already happened several times."

Mothers eyes wells with tears and she cuddles me close to her. Mindful of my back, she only hugs my head to her. I breathe in the spice scent of cinnamon and listen as father growls harshly.

"Such violence. And for what? Do they really detest us this much as to attack their own who was under our care?" Father shakes his head harshly. "Some times I do not understand humans."

Sans nods and Papyrus speaks.

"Her condition will improve with proper care, however, her work situation is another matter. We would have to give her doctors note to give her a leave of absence for a few days until the effects of the poison have completely left her body. However that poison..." Papyrus looks at my parents with eyes full of deep concern. "Is what bothers me the most. A poison that attacks the soul and spirit of a being is frightful. Especially to us monsters who are made up of souls. The amount of damage inflicted upon Frisk's body is troubling in its own way. But I need more tests of the substance I was able to abstract from her wounds and from the scene of the incident. I believe father will be able to handle it in his lab..."

"No Paps."

We all look at Sans and find his head turned toward the windows.

"He dosesn't need more work. Let us handle it. You, me, and Alphys. Dads...got too much on his plate as is. We need to let him work. Besides." He turns and gives me his full attention. "She's our responsibility. However, if we do have problems discerning the poison, then we could..."

"We should at least tell him about it. He might be interested in the poison and can use his own instruments to..."

"Sigh.." Sans says and nods before his brother could finish, "Your right. As always your right Bro. We'll inform him, but I don't want to over exert him. He's so close..."

"I know brother," Papyrus says as he nods to Sans in understanding.

I feel so confused. What is it they're talking about?

Mother and Father nod and I tilt my head at them. Seeing this mother sighs and says, "Dr. Gaster is in the middle of a break through. One that can soon help us all." Mother holds onto Fathers shoulder as she continues, "One that I hope would be finished soon."

I am still confused, but I can feel that they were all in their own world now. Focused, tired, drawn. It dawns on me that in a way, they were tired. Of the situation and the abuse on them and their fellow monsters. Deep down I can also feel a large level of disappointment.

What it meant, I wasn't to sure but...I wanted that feeling for them to end...and I wish...I wish I could be the one to help them find the peace they were looking for.  
But I wasn't a complete fool.

What could I do?  
…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

An hour after they had arrived my parents left. Mom leaves behind a whole pecan, cinnamon, butterscotch pie and kisses us all on the head before departing. Father had gently noogied us and gave Sans an extra thump on the back before leaving with the intention of visiting again soon. 

We had enjoyed the pie fully and slept with surgery filled bellies in the large bed. Both brothers sleeping on either side of me. One keeping his hand on my back as he continued his healing spell, and the other wrapping me in his arms. His warmth sending my mind into a comforting deep sleep.

It is'ent until I awaken to the sound of chirping birds that I knew it is morning. I groan and stretch my limbs out and freeze as an answering moan reverberates above me. Looking up slightly I see Sans sleeping face before me. His eye sockets shut and his face relaxed, he looks strangely handsome. As if all of his stress-filled thoughts are finally silenced in sleep. I take a few moments to enjoy the view as his breath hits my face in gentle puffs.

Smiling warmly at him, I turn to look behind me and find the second brother absent. Papyrus must have left earlier.

I wonder where he has gone?

Sighing, I yawn and look over to the far wall at the clock. I startle as I realize how late it is. It is going on three in the afternoon.

I had work today!!

Freezing I start to rise when the sting and uncomfortable stretching sensation of my back gave me pause. I groan and hold still for a moment as I try to breathe through the discomfort. A sickening sensation fills me as the thought of going to work with such an injury would be hell. And if I lost my job...

"And where do you think your going young lady?" I startle and look down to see Sans eye staring at me tiredly. He lets out a low groan before gently pulling me down into his arms again.

"Docs orders kid. You're staying in bed for the next three days. That wound may be closed, but it's going to take some time for your body to heal fully." He grins and rubs my sides tenderly. "More than enough time to get properly pampered that is."

I roll my eyes.

"You don't know my boss Sans. If I don't get out of here and head over to work in the next half hour I'm going to lose my job." I stare at him, hoping the look of urgency in my face and voice would be enough to make him understand. He stares at me with a concentrated look before saying,

"Does she allow any of the other employees time off? Sick leave? Anything?"

I nod, "Yeah she does. One of the girls that work for us is always pregnant. She's always off on maternity leave or something else. I think she's lying since she always stated she hates kids. Plus she never looks pregnant when she comes in. So..." I shake my head and he rolls his glowing eyes.

"A bloody lazy bitch if you ask me. So you're telling me she would allow someone who is clearly skipping out of work to do so, but when you need it, she will decline."

I nod, "One time...I was really sick. I could not get up out of bed really. I was sneezing, coughing and throwing up. I tried to call in but..." I shake my head. "She told me she didn't care and she didn't have anyone else to help her. So she told me to come in or lose my job."

Sans hisses at that and hugs me closer. "Well if she does fire you, you would always have a place here at our clinic." He chuckles as he rubs my cheek with his. "With that extraordinary ability of yours, you can become my assistant easily."

I giggle and think about it. Working for the brothers wouldn't be so bad...but what about money? The brothers work of monster currency and that won't exactly help pay the horrid apartment, food, and utilities.

"You're wondering about paying for that apartment right?" Sans says as he chuckles again and nuzzles the side of my neck. The sensation races down to my crotch. My clit hums in approval as his face drifts lower to my chest. It takes my mind away from how he knew what I was thinking until he speaks again.

"You forget that we also work side by side with the United. They help by funding us. We get paid through them for a number of patients we receive and paper work we file. We send them a list of issues that our patients have, keeping much of what is spoken about confidential mind you, and they study them to use to fight for our behalf. I don't like some of their actions but in the end, the results are really nice." His teeth begin to nibble the side of an exposed breast and I purr as my body quickly becomes alive with his attentions.

I have forgotten that I am practically naked under the thick blankets. However, with the way he's going that might not be something I can complain about. Easy access after all. And oh, do I want what ever he is planning. 

'Just a little lower...'

His teeth reach an aching breast and he pauses and looks up at me in question. I answer by grabbing the back of his head and drawing it down to the aching nipple. Chuckling deeply he opens his mouth and draws the dark nub deeply. I throw my head back with a gasp and then choke on the sudden uncomfortable tightness. Sans rises and kisses my head tenderly as he laughs.

"Sorry baby. I forgot for a moment that you are in need of gentle touches. I better keep this subtle."

He rolls us over until I am laying on his front and my eyes are locked with his.

"What do you say, princess." He whispers. His voice hot, heavy, and low. " Would you allow me to worship you, love you, and give you everything that no mortal man can ever dream of giving you." He nuzzles my throat as he says, "Like my soul."

I feel my face blush hotly at his question. My body flares with heat as my hips roll on top of his. His grin widens as I lean over and kiss his teeth tenderly.

"If my jester can keep me entertained...then..yes. By all means."

His body shudders with his laughter as he holds me close to him.

"A..as my lady wishes."

We chuckle for a few moments at our jesting before Sans surprises me with a sudden kiss to the throat. I moan as I feel the sensation of lips drifting down the column. The slow tease, the nibbling bite of teeth. The overwhelming feel of sucking and kisses as he drifts further down to my awaiting breasts.

"Don't move too much." he murmurs against my skin. He then takes my nipple into his mouth again and pulls gently. My eyes roll back into my head as my hips rock against his hip bone. My hands grip the sheets hard as the sensation drifts from the point of pleasure all the way to the tip of my toes. Gasping I pull my hands in and hold his head close to my breast. My hips thrusting harder against him until I suddenly feel something hard and firm between my legs.

"Damn baby you are making me hard already." Sans moans as he nibbles and kisses my breast. He moves to the lonely twin and begins his attack there. Slow devious licks of a ghost like a tongue causes me to shiver as he slowly drives me insane.

"Sans..I...I want something...but I..dodon't..."

"Let me do everything Frisk. I won't leave you in the cold. Let me guide you, baby." He whispers before leaning up and kissing me again. His ghost tongue rubs staging mine. We battle and deepen the kiss. Our hands roam on the other's body. Wanting nothing more than to remember the feel of the other person. I feel so hot that I feel as if my cells will catch fire, little by little. I want something desperately, almost starving for it. But I don't know what it is.

"Awe baby I don't know if I can wait," Sans said as he opens his eyes to stare at me. They were odd now. Shaped like tiny white hearts. His body shakes and he is panting heavily as he leans up a bit and reaches down to unbutton his suit top. He had not removed much of his suit since yesterday except for the jacket. Now he struggles to take it off all the while huffing in agitation as the buttons seem to hamper his need to feel me against him.

I giggle at his impatience and stall him with my hands.

"Let me," I say in a low voice, a cocky grin on my lips.

He pauses before he pulls his hands away from the ruffled shirt. His eyes wide and curious. Grinning I slowly lean back and reach down to unbutton his top. Half way up an idea came to me as I saw the first section of his ribs come into view. Smiling broadly I scoot back and push him firmly onto the bed. He complies and watches me curiously. Grinning up at him I lean down and take a bit of the bottom section of his ribs into my mouth and suckle around the sharp edges carefully.

With a loud moan, he throws his head back and grips the sheets tightly. His body thrusting up into mine as I continue to undress him. With each new rib, I uncover I kiss and suckle it gently. Sans reaction becomes heart warming as he whimpers beneath me. Then a soft glow meets my eyes and I stop and stare at what I uncovered. A white upside down heart stares back at me. Pulsing strongly and shuddering inside his rib cage.

It is the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Frisk."

I look up to see his desired filled face. His eyes narrow and a bit of drool escapes his teeth as he shivers. He is easily aroused. This makes me want to tease him more.

However, it is not meant to be, for as soon as the thought crosses my mind I feel something inside me become heavy. With a start I look down to see my soul, outside of my body, is now blue. 

"Don't think you can one up me kid. I've lived longer and know how to play the game." Sans snickers as he lifts a glowing hand up.

I find myself lifting a few inches above him and he watches me with heavy eyes. Confused I watch him strip the remainder of his clothes off before laying back down completely nude.

Well as nude as a skeleton can be I guess. Nothing but bones, a perverted smile....and a nice thick ghost like dick.

I look upon the well endowed member and watch as he strokes it slowly for my benefit. Or his. I can't tell anymore since we both seem to be enjoying the show.

"So babe, like the view..or...do you want it a little..." the member grows a bit more and my eyes widen at the sight. " Bigger?"

"Ummm..ahhh..um...duhh..ah.." I gap at it and he chuckles as the member returns to a resalable size.

"Maybe this might be a good starter." Sans murmurs as he lifts his upper half up to catch my lips in a soft kiss.

"I want you so bad Frisk. Please tell me I can...."

"YES!" I yelp excitedly. My body is close to burning now. I want him. Badly and the idea of him waiting so long is close to torcher. My loins and nipples burn with the thought of his penitration...his touch. It wants it so badly!!

 

Sans chuckles and lowers my body against his once more. Easing my limbs around he takes his member and points it up into my heat.

"I've been waiting for this so long Frisk. My Gods, I've waited. Let me in my love." he kisses me deeply as I feel him slide into my wet channel. The fit is very tight and I whimper at the sensation. It feels so alien!

"Easy baby. I know it's a bit rough, but it's going to feel so good once I'm fully inside..." he moans as his shaft penetrates me a little more. I shiver at the sensation and grasp his head firmly as he lowers me just a little bit more.

Inch by inch he drives into my body until finally, he is seated firmly inside me. I'm gasping now. Shivering at the sensation of the foreign object lodged deep within me. But not only that, the added knowledge that the sensation wasn't just in my body...but in my very soul. It's as if he is somehow penetrating more than just my vagina. He is penetrating my very being, my essence.

"I..I never..." I gasp out as I cling onto his skull desperately.

"I know kid. I know. Let it happen." He murmurs before lifting me gently by the hips and lowering me again onto his awaited length. We gasp as the delicious sensation courses through us.

"Ohh...baby you feel even better than I even imagined." Sans moans as he repeats the action again a bit more quickly.

"Ahhh! Ah ah ah!! Sans!! It...I didn't! Ahhh!" I groan as the sensation courses through me. The feeling of being full of him courses through me. The feel of every grind, movement, and slide increases the feeling building steadily inside me.

"Oh, Sans!! Oh Sans yes! Ohhhh yes, Sannns!!" I cry out as the sensations increase steadily.

"OH yes, baby!!" Sans grunts as his hands tighten on my hips. He picks up the speed and rotates my hips over his member. The sensation is becoming unbearable now! So close sooo....close!!

 

'SANS!!'

"Lordy were out of MILKKKK! Lordy were out of MIIIillkkk!!!"

We freeze at the sound of my cell phone going off.

"Lordy, we ran out of Miiillkkk! Lordy, we ran out of..."

With a fierce growl, Sans summons my phone from my bag, that is by the bed, and answers it with a flick of his wrist. However, before he so much as utters a single word my manager voices screeches forth.

"WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE GIRL!!??" Sans jerks the phone from his skull. His eyes wide with shock as her voice continues. "You are late! Do you want to be fired! Get your ass here before I..."

"Hello is this Miss. Dreemurrs Manager?" Sans interrupts silencing her quickly. His face hardens as he awaits her answer. She's quiet, shocked I'm sure, before she responses again. She's loud enough that I don't even have to have my ear on the reserve to hear their conversation.

"Who is this? What the hell did that little monster do this time?" My manager growls angerly.

I roll my eyes at her questions and watch as Sans eyes wink out. His emotions showing impatience and agitation.

"This is her Therapist. Frisk has received a serious injury and can not come in for the next few days. If you like I can come over and give you the doctors...."

"Who the hell is this!? No one will see that little bitch! No one! Are you some kind of drug dealer!? Her pimp!? If it is, that little bitch is fired! Do you hear me!! FIR..."

"If that is what you think Madam that is your choice. However, to question me will bring about uncomfortable consequences." Sans voice has become darker. Menacing in its tone. And oddly enough it sounded gentle.

A terrifying sound.

"Threaten me all you want Pimp man, but I know that girl! She's a whore! A monster whore! If she thinks skimping work while she's taking a big one up the ass is funny, She's...!!!"

"Quits."

Sans interrupts before hanging up the phone. I stare at him in awe and he smiles at me with calm triumph.

"Well, Ms. Dreemurr. I do believe we have a wee problem with your place of employment."

I nod and groan as I feel his member shifting in me deliciously. Chuckling he drops the phone back into my bag before leaning forward and taking my cheek into hand and whispering.

"It looks like you'll need a job." He kisses me tenderly before shoving up into my tight sheath. I cry out at the sudden pleasure as he kisses me once more before saying. "I think I have a place in mind." He tongues my lips slowly and I open myself to his attention.

"Oh Sans..." I whisper as I feel my heart open to him. His eyes widen and a small grateful smile crosses his face. He then holds me tightly and begins to thrust a new. The sensations are delicious and the feeling heavenly. All of my libido purrs out his name...

 

"SSSAAANNNNSss!" Screams a furiously blushing Papyrus as he walks into the office with a hand full of bags.

 

( And we're done. I'm so sorry that took so long but..hey...life happens. I'm just happy this one came out a bit easier than the last chapter. I hope you guys had fun with the hot stickiness of what had happening here and enjoy how I'm taking the adventure so far. Don't worry, more interesting things are coming and they are going to make their life...interesting. Until next time my dears :D.)


	9. Another day at the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Well that wasn't exactly how we wanted Papyrus to find out about Sans and Frisk's reformed feelings for each other. But Things cool off as the brothers go about their day and Frisk slowly recovers. Theirs a BBQ soon and many of their friends are coming! Should be a great event... if they can get there.)

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story by me)

Chapter 9  
Another day at the office

 

A few hours after Papyrus had walked in on us, we find ourselves sitting awkwardly on the bed as he fumed at us. Well at least two of us felt that way. Papyrus and I wear matching blushes as he talks very animatedly, scolding us quite thoroughly. Sans, however, sits with a huge grin on his face, his emotions rocketing with happiness and content.

At least one of us is unfazed by the railing of someone's brother.

We had covered our nude forms with blankets and waited patiently as Papyrus continues to rail on Sans for being highly unprofessional in their own clinic.

Sans just sat there smiling cheekily at his brother, all the while petting my hair in long comforting strokes. Though embarrassed and annoyed at the current situation, It takes all of my will power not to purr under his bony fingers as they stroked and scratched in areas that almost made my leg twitch in joy. The tingling sensation and the soothing feel of someone touching you gently....

Ohhh, meow, delicious!

"Frisk!"

I startle and swing my head around to look at Papyrus. His eyes stare at me firmly and I blush. 

'Well, guess it's my turn again to get the vocal thrashing.'

"I know you're going through a lot, but I think even you know better. Anyone could walk in on you two and..."

"Hey, hey. Take it, easy bro." Sans says calmly. His smile widens a bit as he continues to stroke my head slowly. "The kid here just got a bad call not too long ago. Boss up and fired her you know." He turns and I swear he gives me a small wink. "She's now unemployed and needs our help more than ever." Sans turns to his brother and looks at him with an easy glance. " So you might wanna ease up on her a bit. Between all she's gone through as it is, she doesn't need to get yelled at. Besides I instigated this." His smile widens a bit, " I take full bone-in responsibility."

Papyrus gives his brother a sour look before he turns to me. His face instantly falls in pity. as his hand reaches out to pat my naked shoulder. "Oh, Frisk..I...I'm so sorry." All of his agitation seems to be gone for now in that one moment and I feel a bit grateful. I didn't like getting reprimanded for being caught making love to his brother. It made me feel like I did something wrong when I didn't.

I shrug and shake my head as I try to find a comfortable position on the bed. My back is suddenly getting a bit achy and holding myself straight is becoming hard. Seeing this Papyrus leans forward and helps position me with a pillow on my back. After leaning back and thanking him tiredly.

"It's okay Papyrus. She has always threatened to fire me anyway. So...to tell the truth... I'm kinda glad it happened. The hours, the stress, the...smell. The creepy cashier guy, ew. It's kind of a relief not having to worry about that anymore."

Papyrus gives me a measured look before he nods with understanding. "I see. I can understand that completely. Many of our patients are in similar, if not worse positions at their day to day jobs as well. That you feel freed from something so oppressive...Nye hee...I'm glad."

I nod and gave him a friendly if not tired smile as exhaustion begins to really get to me.

Seeing this Sans chuckles and leans over and kisses me on my forehead gently before stating, "Well as it stands bro, I just hired our little patient as our very own assistant. With the proper training, of course, she will be a benefit to the both of us." He winks at Papyrus and his brother shakes his head at him.

"But Sans, she's...um...I mean... Will it be alright with her? This isn't the type of job that humans would..."

"I want to Paps," I say confidently. "Sans says I would still get paid in this job and...well...If I had to choose who to work for, I would rather it be you two." I sit there confidently and stare at him with determined eyes.

Papyrus blushes at my statement and looks away as Sans chuckles softly again.

"She'll be fine bro, but as you said, she needs rest and time to mend. However," Sans looks at Papyrus levelly before saying, "She needs some attention on her back this evening. Isn't right bro?"

Papyrus nods. "That wound is serious. Even mended it needs some attention for the next few days. Also, I want to check those curses and Jinxes that are still there. I still haven't been able to fully disperse them."

Sans nods to his brother before he leans down and kisses my head gently and says,

"I'm sorry we couldn't finish what we uh...started baby. But when we have a real moment...I promise I'll take you to the stars."

My heart blossoms at that and I blush at his declaration.

"You already took me there Sans. Now I just want to explore them with you. Every, little, possible, corner of them." I give him a determined look and suggestive look. Upon seeing that his eyes wink out and a huge blue blush explodes over his cheek bones.

"I..uh...better...um...get ready...for work." with that he gets up and flashes his hand out. A blue robe appears and he puts it on before marching to where the deep bath is. His emotions float from him in light clouds of color. Embarrassment, excitement, joy, and elation surrounded him like a light shroud.

I smile gently at him as I watch him get the water ready.

"Oh, brother," Papyrus says with a sigh of half amusement and half exhaustion.

I turn to him and notice that he stares after his brother with a soft smile on his face. He then turns to me with gentle eye sockets. Eye Sockets full of hope.

"Well, I better see how that back of yours is doing. Sans will be expecting patients in the next few minutes so we will have to put up a privacy curtain. I would usually prefer to take you to the massage table, however as you are..." He looks at me with a concentrated look, " I think it will be better to keep you here in the bed for now. The curtain currently surrounding us has a spell that I can activate to keep sound out. This will give you and Sans other patients the privacy you all need. One moment please."

I watch as Papyrus leaves and turn to the slightly open portion of the curtain where I could still see Sans where he currently bathed. He is bathing quickly and is just finishing with washing off the soap from his bones. The glistening water on every white surface causes a part of me to moan in appreciation. Whatever feelings I had for him before seem to be resurfacing strongly. I still can't fully remember our past but... my emotions and my feminine desires are very vocal about how they feel about him. No other male has made me this wet, this excited, or feel this feminine. I want to purr at his presence, brush him with my body, and touch him continuously.

For the first time I crave a man almost completely, and my libido agreed wholeheartedly.

I watch him for several minutes as Sans dresses and gets ready for his first patient to arrive. Papyrus walks in through the curtain with everything he needs and closes the curtains around us, shutting off the rest of the office and cutting off my view of Sans. Now dark Papyrus flicks a wrist and several glowing femurs appear in the air around us. Their blue glow illuminating the darkened area like candles.

Turning to me with a kind smile he stands straight and says, "Okay Frisk. Let's see that naughty back." I blush and nod before turning around carefully to lay flush on the mattress. My blush darkens as his hands pull down the covers to reveal my scarred back. Several minutes pass as he touches, prods, and stretches the skin, testing it. Then after some time, my blush cools and I just allow him to do his job.

"Alright. It looks like it is healing, however slowly. The spells I used helped close the skin and muscle but the overall sting of the poison is still very present. I'm going to suggest a deep massage. I brought several ointments with me and theses should do the trick just fine." He proceeds to show me several bottles and explain what each one contains and how it would benefit me. Then he lights several incense and salt lamps.

"Theses help with calming the mind and body. As I work please try to relax completely. You may even sleep if you like." The way he talks is soothing and I find myself already half asleep. I sigh and adjust myself as he begins.

I shiver as the feel of warm oil drizzled onto my back. The scent of lavender and herbs floats drift around me filling my nostrils with their sent. I grin stupidly as large hands touch me and press deeply. Several times I giggle as he finds a ticklish spot and other times I moan as the sensation draws me deeper into a sleepy state. The pressing of bony thumbs on my spine, the dip and smooth rub on shoulders, and ribs, is so heavenly.

The overall experience draws me into a deep slumber.  
…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I find myself standing in a dark room. I feel trapped in the dark void, unable to escape, and the sensation is like slowly suffocating in a tight airless container. No sound, no wind, nothing to tell me where I am or what is happening to me. 

Then a sound begins to rise from the darkness. A steady and irritating sound that grows louder and louder until it becomes defining.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPEEEPPPBEEEPBBBEPPPP!!!!"

I cover my ears and try to keep the noise out, but it is as if I did nothing. With a sudden flash red light erupts around me and I turn with a horrid gasp to see a large red ball of light in the sky. The glow then settles down until the shape took on what looked like an illuminated button. The button appeared to be blinking in time with the beeps. Flashing in such a way that it seemed angry.

I stare up at it in horror and shriek as evil glowing eyes of every color open and stare down at me from around it. All of them full of crazed hate. Whispers begin to rise with the beeping. Whispers that are incomprehensible. Like static over the beeps. The noise makes my chest tighten with fear and my stomach fills with acidic pain.

Why did the noise scare me so much?

As I watch in shaking horror, a giant white hand appears from under the harsh red light and forms until it is pointing down at me in accusation.

"YOU KNEW BETTER." a loud voice accused.

"You Knew...You knew...you knew...." chanted the other voices. They continue to chant and I shake my head and scream at them. My voice crying out into the black.

But no one came.

The finger launches itself at me and, with a thunk, buries itself into my stomach. Blood falls in great puddles from the wound and I watch numbly as the area fills with the sound of water beating on walls. 

But it wasn't water.  
…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

I lurch up screaming. My body bowing in an uncomfortable arch as my voice rises by seconds.

"FRISK! FRISK!?"

A deep voice calls me but I can't respond. The memory of the dream resounds with in my mind as the voices words echo over and over again like an evil mantra.

'You knew...you knew...you....'

"Frisk!" A bony hand clamps over my eyes and green light flares gently over my vision. Almost instantly I feel calmer and my body relaxes little by little as the magic flows through me in gentle waves. With a sob, I collapse into bony arms and allow them to hold me close to a familiar body.

"Frisk are you...?? What happened?"

"Sans..." I whimper as I hold him close to me. "It was...it...was...so bad! There was a red light..evil eyes, a voice, and a hand that...that...." I sob hard into his shirt as my eyes stare in terror at the ground on the other side of the bed. I saw it and yet I could not fully register what I am looking at.

Sans holds me closely and brushes the sweaty hair from my forehead. "Take it, easy baby. Just...just breath for me okay. Breath."

I cling to him as I do just that. Allowing the fragrance in the air to fill my lungs and exhale the air in steady breaths. Finally, I lay limp and exhausted in his arms. My body shakes under the stress and Sans slowly pets my back in response. He murmurs quietly into my hair as he rocks me slowly in his embrace. It feels like long moments have passed before I can breathe again. After gulping some air I look around the darkened space to find that we are the only two there. The small opening in the curtains shows bright light streaming from the lights in the office. The windows look dark in comparison.

'Was it night time?'

I look up at Sans with mild confusion. "Sans? W...what time is it? Where...where is Paps?"

Sans smiles tiredly and replies, "It's late kid. Almost midnight. He realized we hadn't eaten in a while so he went out to get food. He said your back is doing better and with a few more of his treatments you should be right as rain."

I nod and think back at Papyrus treatment. His care for me and my health. I know that is his job as a nurse/doctor/ what have you. But it feels nice to know he cared for my health, unlike the other doctors I ever tired to see. It is a breath of fresh air.

Sans gazes at me for a moment before pulling me closer and holding me tightly to him. I welcome the embrace and nuzzle up into his robe. The smell of it reeked of ketchup. I wonder why?

"So you like my bro, right Frisk?"

I blink and look up at him in question. Where did that come from?

He just chuckles as he kisses the top of my head gently. "Heh heh. It's okay babe. I don't mind if you have feelings for him down the road. Actually, I would like it if you did. Even a little bit. He's a good monster."

I stare up at him in confusion and he breaths out a breath before saying, "My brother is the best there can be. He's strong, sure headed, and a bit of a maniac when it comes to working, but that's what makes him so great. I love him very much, and would be nothing without him." He looks into the distance as he talks, "Without him, I would probably not be here today. He's kept me here for a long time, kept me sane." He then looks back at me, his eyes gleaming with love. "Hell sweet heart, if I didn't love you as much as I do, and plenty selfish as I plan to be with you, I would have found a way to get you two together. He would be a good monster to you." His body shivers under my embrace and I tighten my arms around him as I stare up at him with worry.

" He'll treat you like a lady. And he might not show it too much now, but he does care for you. More like a friend or sister currently, but there is a possibility of that growth. But uh..." He wiggles his 'eyebrows'. "I do plan on being quite possessive unless you don't mind us...sharing you from time to time." His grin is so devilish I could actually feel him laughing at me through the expression.

My face is so red I could not speak. Not at first.

"Sans...what...what is this all of a sudden? I..why did you bring this up? I don't..understand." I ask as I lean away from him to stare at his eyes. His expression and his emotions are calm and sure. He was serious and nervous.

He shrugs.

"I just wanted to let you know Frisk. That uh...if something were to happen...you would have someone next to you to keep you safe...and my bro likes ya. I know how he is. He's never even had a crush before and the knuckle head can't seem to realize it yet but. I think he likes ya a little right now. Not intensely, but I can see it." He breaths out and then looks at me again with a sure expression. " I love you, Frisk. Almost more than anything. And I love my brother just as much. Th...there are things that might happen. Things that...we can't control and..."

I touch his face gently. My hand trembling now as I caress his cheek bone softly. He breathes harshly and sighs, looking away before allowing himself to drape some of his weight onto me. I take it willingly, and I wrap my arms around him. His posture is ragged and defeated as he says, " It happened again, Frisk. That poison that got you. They...they did it again."

I freeze at that and wait as he tells me what he had learned. Supposedly, some of the monsters that came to see him that evening, witnessed some human men attacking a monster who had just come out of work. They had beat them and as a finishing touch, they poured something on the monster to cause it to scream and disappear into nothing. As if they never existed. However, instead of raising a ruckus, the humans around them had cheered, even congratulating them in front of them. Terrified the other monsters had fled the scene before they were caught too.

"All of the ones that came in today were mostly the ones who had witnessed the horrid scene." He sighs into my chest and I hold him close to me. My heart beating a mile a minute at the thought. To just be erased...just like that.

"Sans what...what do we do then?" I ask with a trembling voice as I hold him tighter.

He sighs again and wraps me in his arms tightly. "I...I don't know kid. The United are fairly strong but they are still outnumbered by their rivals. If things go bad...It can get very ugly."

A part of me freezes at that notion. But as fear grows another feeling grew with it until it dominates everything else.

Determination.

"Sans," I say with a low voice as I hold him tightly. " I swear, no matter what, I won't let that happen to you or anyone else! I'll...I'll find a way to keep that type of fate from happening Sans, I swear!"

"Zzzzzz...." Came his reply.

I sit there with a shocked face before annoyance takes over and I gently conk him on the head.

"Ow! What what?" He blinks at me in confusion and I say, "I'm trying to be serious here you bonehead!"

He stares at me confused but then a small smile of gratitude graces his face. Chuckling he nods and places his head firmly on my chest. His arms squeeze me gently.

"I know kid. I know. I'm sorry." He looks at me and kisses my forehead before drifting slowly to my eye lids. Hovering there he seems to be breathing me in. I close my eyes and allow him. After a few moments, I ask softly, " Hey, Sans?"

"Yeah precious?"

I blush at his endearment. "Um...would it still be possible for us to visit my family tomorrow? I...I just want to know if I could be able to still attend Dad's BBQ. I don't want to miss it after all this time you know."

Chuckling deeply he says, "I think I told ya once before, we were planning to go anyway, and I don't want my little princess to miss her own father's banquet." He kisses my eye lids before drifting lower to my lips. Hovering there he says, "I have some appointments in the morning and Paps has a few that he needs to see to as well. But sometime around six...yeah six, we're going to head out. And we have a nice little chariot for the bell of the ball as well. I think you'll love it." He kisses my lips gently, slowly nibbling them with his grinning teeth. I moan into him and I snuggle into his willing body.

We take our time with each other, making out slowly as we wait for Papyrus to return. When he did we part reluctantly and exam what he brought. We were treated to a lovely meal of Chinese take out and tea. We picked out our favorite trays and after sitting comfortably we begin to eat. We talk briefly and concentrate solely on eating until the last piece of rice had been consumed. After words, we fall asleep in a tangled pile of full bellies.

Wrapped in the arms of the brothers I blink up at the ceiling of the office. My heart beating hard at the words Sans had said not too long ago. His fears and his willingness to leave me with his brother if need be. It is a confusing thing that he asked of me, but I also knew where he came from. He is afraid.

I hold him close to me and pull Papyrus's arm firmly around us.

I want to take his fears away... but...the truth was...

I am also afraid.  
…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The next morning arrived with a bright red sun and a snoring pair of brothers on either side of me. I had laid awake for some time before they arose to start their morning routine. They had risen and both had given me a sleepy good morning before they took turns using the bath. I watched as Papyrus acted none plus for several moments until he finished putting on his uniform and looked up at me. It was only then he had realized that I had watched him openly throughout his morning bath and dress.

I had watched both of them.

He blushes and rants at me gently not to watch male skeletons getting ready. It wasn't lady like.

I just giggle and nod as his blush continued to flame his cheek bones. Sans, seeing his brothers discomfort began to pun him uncontrollably as he finished putting his outfit on. Papyrus threw a pillow at him to shut him up.

After a light breakfast of noodles, eggs, and coffee, that Papyrus prepared in their small kitchenette, they began filing paper work and getting ready for their first patients to arrive. Sans patients came first, so as he was working, Papyrus took the time to check on my back and make notes. He gave me another deep massage and some herbal tea to down to help me sleep.

When I awake again the brothers were on either side of me, looking down with gentle expressions.

"Hey, cupcake." Sans coos as he reaches down and pinches my cheek jokingly.

"Oh ha ha Sans," I say with a huff and swat his hand away. "So is it time?"

Papyrus nods. "Of course it is. And I'm going down stairs to ensure our mode of transportation is ready!" Papyrus turns to Sans with a small grin before leaning down and kissing me softly on the forehead. I giggle at the sensation as he pats my head gently and makes his way out of the office.

Sans shakes his head and chuckles tiredly at him before looking down at me. "So um... it's up to you but uh...do you want any help getting ready sport? I mean I can understand if you don't but..."

I smile at him. "I think I can do the personal stuff, like washing and using the bathroom. But getting to the tub over there and some parts of dressing, I might need a little aid."

Sans nods and pulls the sheets down to reveal my still nude body. He pauses to look and I tease him by stretching a bit.

"Like what you see bone man?" I ask with a teasing sexy voice.

He grins and gives me a narrow hot glance that catches my breath.

"You have no idea human." I shudder at his voice before he leans over to pick me gently from the bed. "Now my lady. We shall ensure you're dressed and ready! Can't have the Princess late for the ball."

I giggle at that as he walks me to the bath tub where I proceed to wash and ready myself.  
…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Thirty minutes later we're out in Papyrus's favorite red, sports, car and heading to our destination. The car is very nice indeed. Red and only a few years old. By the look and feel of it, Papyrus takes great care of it. And he would not stop gloating when we arrived to get going.

Sigh.

We were all dressed fairly casually. Papyrus in a turtleneck and slacks with nice black shoes. Sans in a simple blue hoody, black shorts, and (For some reason) flip flops. And I wear loose blue jeans and a black sleeve shirt. The clothes are new and bought for me ahead of time by the brothers. How they knew my size I didn't know, but it was nice to have something new that wasn't worn by another person at one time.

The drive itself is fairly normal...at first. Sans teases Papyrus from time to time with a few soft worded puns and Papyrus taunts back with his own jokes that were meant to shoot Sans down. But they never worked. Sans topped him every time causing a hilarious bug eyed response from Papyrus that had me laughing myself silly. It is during one of theses boughs that I happen to turn and see a car behind us through a rear view mirror on Sans side. I had noticed it on and off throughout the ride and the fact that it hasn't moved off of our ass is steadily unnerving me.

'It could be just my nerves...but maybe...'

I stared at it for some time, unwilling to turn fully least they notice I did so. I have to be discreet. Not wanting to alarm the brothers I sit quietly and allow myself to mentally target the car behind me. It takes a great deal of concentration. To target and hold onto the focus when so many other minds are screaming at you at once is challenging.

But I did it.

And I did not like what I find.

My heart almost stops as I feel the same emotions that I felt back at Grillby's strip club only a few days ago. They were more manic now and they had one solid thing they wanted to do. 

Hunt. For us.

They were hunting us...hunting us...hunting....

We're in danger!!

Fear beats at me as I sit strapped in the middle of the back seat. However, I didn't want them to know there was anything suspicious, so I say, "Hey guys?"

The brothers stop their idle chat and Sans looks back at me with a glowing smile. "Yeah, whats up?"

"First, look ahead Sans. Don't ask please, just look ahead and keep your head turned forward."

Sans face becomes confused but he sees the urgency in my face and turns.

Papyrus, unable to turn his head anyway becomes confused, "What is it, Frisk? Is something...?"

"Those guys from the bar are right behind us. They're hunting us." I say flatly as I keep my mind linked with the men behind us. "They are planning to crash right into us as we get into the Monster Zone. Then...they plan to kill us." My voice shakes as I read the men's plans to them. 

The brothers freeze for a moment, saying nothing. Then Sans nods and looks at his brother. Papyrus then steadily adjusts his driving a bit and rotates his shoulders.

"Frisk, can you tell us when they might try something?" Sans said as he takes out his cell phone and starts dialing.

"Yes," I say nervously as I grip my seatbelt tightly.

"That's my girl. Don't worry Frisk, we will not let those ass holes do anything to you okay." Sans replies gently before the ringing stops and my Fathers voice rings with a cheery southern accent.

"Sir we have a problem," Sans says and quickly and explains the situation to my Father.

Several minutes pass and I take a moment to glance outside and realized that we were no longer on the route to the monsters Zone. In fact, It seems we are heading to the border of the city limits.

"Yes, sir I understand. We're heading there now as we speak and..." As Sans talks, I feel a sudden shift in the patience of the men behind us. They're getting frustrated. They thought that we were heading to the monster Zone but now that we weren't they had to come up with another plan. However, the driver didn't give a fuck anymore.

I feel his intentions...

"Papyrus! He's about to ram us!!!"

The car behind us takes a sudden lurch forward and barely misses us as Papyrus puts his foot on the gas and takes off down the busy roads of the city.

 

(Hey, guys! Sorry for a seriously late chapter! This one was oddly hard to come up with, and I will say this, this was not my original idea for the ending of this chapter. Just happened and I like it sooo....lets go with it :D I do highly apologize for the long wait, but I didn't want you guys getting a story that is half assed or anything. Plus this one is a bit shorter than I originally wanted but oh well. Hugs and loves to you guys for your comments! I love hearing back from you about your take on the chapters and how they make you feel. It helps me adjust when I write. Now yes, my grammar still sucks, but I will admit...I suck at grammar. So there :D maha hh! Grammer baka over here boys and girls! Mahahh! Okay, enough idiot talk from me guys. I hope you all have a lovely day and an awesome existence! Until next time :D Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!)


	10. Leaving early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (They're in trouble. Being chased by a bunch of rowdy guys intent to kill, isn't their idea of their nice evening out. What will happen this time to Frisk and the brothers? Will they make it out alive?!!)

(Warning light sexual scene ahead)

(Characters by Toby Fox, story by me)

Chapter 10  
Leaving early

 

I am an idiot. All kinds of idiot. Do you want to know why I think so? Because I just had to sit in the middle of the fucking back seat, that's why. Of course, how was I suppose to know we were going to end up in the middle of a fucking high-speed chase in the middle of heavy traffic with lunatics trying to kill us as we drove through down town? Yeah, I would not have been able to guess that in a million years.

But really, the middle seat?

I must have lost my fucking mind!

I found myself regretting my seating choice as I find myself continuously thrashed to and fro as Papyrus weaves easily through the congested streets. While he concentrates on keeping us alive, I concentrate on keeping my meek meal down and monitoring the men's thoughts behind us. Every time they think of something new to harm us I alerted Papyrus so he could adjust his driving to counter it. So far I have saved us from several rammings, side swipes, and collisions.

But we are running out of time. Soon we would be heading out to the city limits.

What then?

"Bro! The Bus! The bus!!" Sans yells.

I yelp as Papyrus smoothly turns and skirts around a bus that doesn't yield to a red light. The men behind us barely make it past and get off with a small smack on their fender. 

But they are still coming.

"Sans. What do we do? We need a plan." Papyrus says as he continues to speed through the last bit of traffic. With all that is going on it amazed me how calm he seems. His emotions tell a completely different story, however. They were scared, terrified. But he some how keeps it in check, staying alert and driving smooth as butter.

For a few moments, I allow myself to admire him for that.

At his words, however, I look out the front window and see the open grass area outside of the city. We have just left city limits. 

My blood begins to run cold in my veins.

"We do what we have been doing. Keep straight and make our way to the orchards. If we're lucky, we make it there in one peace and we're home free. If not..." Sans breaths heavily and stares out the front window with a stone face. " If not... and we end up on the side of the road and they really want to take us head on, we'll do what we must without innocents around us," Sans said fiercely. His left eye glowing an ominous golden blue for a moment. I lose my concentration on the men for a moment to look at the back of his skull in shock.

"Sans? What is it your planning? If...if those men do make it to us...?" I ask as fear creeps into my voice.

Sans shakes his head. "We can't keep running Frisk, and I'll be damned if we timidly allow those fucks to do what they want. Not with the knowledge of their intent." His hand tightens on the seat, "I won't allow them to hurt those I love. Not while my soul remains intact."

Fear eats at me from his words just as much as the feeling of compassion for his selfless need to protect fills me with love. However just as I lean over to touch him a blast shatters the glass behind me and I sharp pain enters my shoulder. I scream as I surge forward and grasp it in pain.

"FRISK!" Sans screams at my cry. Papyrus hisses and the car veers around a moment before getting back on track.

"I..I'm fine! Don't mind me!" I yell as I grip my shoulder in agony.

'Stupid! Stupid! Supid! I should have kept my attention on them!' I think fiercely as I try to breathe past the immense pain. It isn't as bad as the poison that had struck my back, but it is damn well close.

In the back of my mind, I can hear their glee. Feel their sick twisted joy as they noted their shot struck true. As the blood seeps down my arm I feel a deep seated rage stirring deep within me. It churns, builds, and climbs as the distant sound of blood dripping on the seating echoes in my ears as if it is the only sound around me.

"Frisk? FRISK?"

I look up at Sans with a startled expression as he stares at me hard. "That looks pretty bad love. We need to get that looked at." His worried face brought me back to reality for a moment. I feel the men's presence and find they are still celebrating their lucky shot. I look back at Sans and give him a small smile of reassurance.

"I'm fine for the moment Sans. It...it looks worse than it is really and..."

Without another word, Sans is suddenly in the back with me. His sudden appearance catches me off guard and I jerk back a bit from him in shock. Sans catches my sides and brings me closer to him. His eyes filled with concern and his teeth twisted in tightly controlled anger.

"Keep your mind on the men kid. I don't want us to be their target practice dummies. Okay?"

He gives me a faint smile, his eyes burning with worry, agitation, and rage.

He feels for me.

The knowledge did something to my heart as I stared into those glowing orbs.

I smile and open my mouth...

Another shot about to be taken.

"PAPYRUS! DUCK AND TURN NOW!" I yell and push Sans down into the seat cushions.

Papyrus does so, and as we turn multiple gun shots rain in on us. We here Papyrus hiss and fear eats at me as I registered the sound as pain.

"Papyrus! Are you alright!?" Sans cries out as he holds me onto the seat with him.

Papyrus doesn't say anything for a moment as he adjusts his driving before bee lining down the street again.

"I'm fine brother. Right as rain. I'm just losing my patience with these men." His voice is gentle as always, but it now holds an agitated bite to it. He is defiantly getting angry now.

Sans and I sigh in relief until I twitch.

They were about to go for another round.

"They're about to start firing again." I let them know.

Papyrus stiffens before his straightens his spine and says, "Okay then."

Sans and I are thrust back into our seats as the car takes off faster than before. The world outside is a blur of color as we speed through the last borders of the city and out into open terrain. The men's car is further away now by leaps and bounds. This far it will make it difficult for them to use their guns on us.

"Quick thinking Bro." Sans marvels as he looks back at our floundering attackers.

"I can't keep this up forever Sans," Papyrus says stocky. "This vehicle eats up gas like no tomorrow. We're already on a quarter of a tank and it's going fast."

Sans nods. "Okay bro just see if you can lose them for now. I'll take care of Frisk's injury. Just get to where we need to be."

Papyrus nods and continues to drive quickly through the country side.

Sans quickly takes a moment to look at my wound and he nods. "Just a graze. Probably hurts like a bitch huh kid?" He snaps his fingers and summons some wrapping. He quickly ties it around my arm and after checking his work kisses it gently. Blushing I watch as he looks at me and asks,

"Hows our troop of assholes doing Frisk?"

I blank for a moment before understanding his question. I nod and concentrate. Out here human interaction is limited so I can pick up on them easily. They are frustrated, enraged, yet determined to catch up to us.

"They don't seem to want to stop," I say worriedly.

He nods and looks up and around. "Almost there. Paps how are we on gas?"

"We should have enough to get us to where we're going, but we're going to have to buy some before we go home today."

"Understood. I'll pay." Sans winks at Papyrus's back before looking at me with confidence. "Take it, easy kid, were almost home free."

I cock my head at him in question and he chuckles as he places his hand on my head affectionately.

Flashes, to quick to grasp, erupt behind my eyes and I shiver under his touch.

"You okay?" He asks as he looks behind us with a concentrated expression.

"Fine, fine. Just had another flash back is all. Didn't make any sense though." I admit sadly.

"You'll remember one day. We'll worry about...ah here we are." Sans turns to look forward and relief emerges from his face.

"We're here." He says with a triumphant look on his face.

I turn to look outside of the windows and find that we are in the middle of an apple orchard. The rank smell of dead or rotting apples surges around us as we plunge deeper into the grove. Just as the trees become dense around us a light shines brightly before us and the car takes off even faster now. Within moments I feel an odd displacement before suddenly finding myself looking out on a familiar street outside of the car. Not the orchard. Another flash of light flashes as the portal we had driven through closes and the car skids to a shaky stop. Voices rise suddenly rise around us as Papyrus and Sans let out a breath of relief. The car stutters and spurts in protest and Papyrus pats the front dashboard and whispers, "You did right by us girl. You did right."

"Home free." Sans moans as the door to my left side is thrust open.

"Frisk! Frisk!" I hear a concerned voice calling me.

"Mother?" I say as I turn to see her large paws reach in for me.

Sans barely had enough time to unbuckle me as she grabs me from under my arms and pulls me out of the car and tightly into her arms.

"Oh, my child! My child! Are you alright!" Mother cries as she holds me tightly to her large body. Being held by her always made me feel like a child. She is just such a big monster. But her warm furred body and worried energy cracked through me. After what we had just experienced the fear, the elation of escaping, and suddenly surrounded by friendly faces is a little much. Tears spill down my cheeks as I wrap my arms around her and hold her to me tightly.

Except I forgot my newly injured arm.

A squeak of discomfort from me jerks mothers head back and she sees the new wound. Her eyes open wide at the sight before a flame blazes brightly within them.

Sans and Papyrus have long since exited the car and Undyne is now interrogating them on what happened along with father when mother suddenly turns and says,

"What happened! How did my child get injured! Tell me!" Her voice was fierce as she demanded an explanation. 

Everyone around us grows quiet at her words as they beheld her fiery eyes. Then Sans breaths out evenly before saying,

"During the chase, they opened fire on us. Frisk was distracted for a moment and...got hurt, because of something I said." He said it evenly and looks at her with unflinching eyes.

Mothers body quakes with furry but I move and hug her head as I whisper into her fluffy ears,

"Mother it wasn't his fault! It was theirs. Please don't blame him! It was my fault too! I should have known better than to lose concentration during such an intense moment. Please don't be angry with him! PEASE!"

I whisper furiously in her ear as I hug her tightly. My body shaking with the need to calm her down. Mother usually is known for her even temper, but I feared her fury upon Sans. I didn't want her to hurt him in anger.

Mother seems to pause before she pulls me gently away from her to look me in the eyes. Her expression far cooler now then it was before.

"You...are right...my child. I...should not have lost my temper as I did." She looks back at Sans with a tired expression and opened her mouth, but Sans shook his head. They seem to read one another's expressions and nodded.

A silent agreement of forgiveness.

Father walks up to us and puts his large arms around us, squeezing tightly. His hot breath fans my hair as he grunts, "This is getting out of control my dear. This should not be how things are." He pulls away. A flash of fire in his eyes. " We have worked by their side for years and this is the result? They abuse our people, treating them worse than dirt. We take it to have a chance to live by their sides, as equals. Yet, not only do they abuse their own unconditionally for being with us, they have now they have killed one of us for pleasure? For fun?!" His body quakes in rage and sadness as tears filled his eyes. "This will not stand! I will see justice..."

Mother kisses fathers cheek gently and said, " We will do something about this, my love. However," She looks back at the large group of monsters around us. Some of whom I knew, others I did not recognize. They all stood awkwardly as they watch us. Their emotions a mix of confusion and fear. " I do believe our guests are a bit restless for your BBQ dear." She hints as fathers eyes clear of his rage. He sputters for a moment before huffing out and nodding to her. After kissing us on the forehead he turns to the guests in front of their apartment and says, "My friends! I do apologize for the wait! Please come in and let us have the best meal ever!"

The atmosphere erupted with glad cries as monsters laugh and stampeded good naturedly to the backyard where the festivities were to be held. The only ones who stood back were my parents, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and myself.

Father turns back to the brothers and says, "I want a full report of this tomorrow. As soon as possible. This can not continue." His voice is low and threatening, but we all knew it was not aimed at the brothers. "And my daughter will stay with us for the time being. She will not go back to that horrid apartment they have been keeping her in. Undyne has been checking it for the last few days." He glances at Undyne and she nods.

"That place isn't fit for the pigs let alone the little punk," Undyne says affectionately as she gives me a soft noogy. Mother still holds me tightly and her warmth is appreciated as Undyne continues. "I gave the place a look around myself. Barely anything there and looks like shit. Bad neighbor hood too. A few punks kept wanting to try their hand at me." She gave us a toothy smile and her eye flashes. "They learned quickly enough not to mess with a monster they don't know."

Father nods and fear eats at me for a moment before I had a thought. She would not do anything that would jeopardize the monsters and herself. Especially with her wife worrying about her. I settle down as Papyrus begins to talk.

"I believe we should head inside for a moment. I need to see to Frisks wound before she enters the festivities." He walks closer to mother and with a reluctance that I could feel in her body she gives me over to him and says, "Take care of her. Please, Papyrus. I don't...I...Never mind. I trust your judgment."

She kisses the top of my head before eyeing Papyrus one last time. He nods to her and Mother and Father make their way to the backyard where the others have already started getting a bit crazy.

The brothers and I look after them besides the steaming sports car as they disappear behind the hedges and breathe out a sigh. Then a giggle rose into the air, followed by a snicker. Before we know it we were all laughing out as the last few minutes of the drive before hit us like a sledge hammer.

We are alive.

"Gods bro. You did a number on your car." Sans said as he pointed at the steaming vehicle.

Papyrus sighs and shifts me in his arms. "I know. But it was necessary. I do say I'm quite happy with the performance. The new features I added did a bit better than I thought. I need to talk to father about adding that new boost actuator...." He mumbles as he walks to the front door of my parent's house.

"Wait, what?! Dad had something to do with the speed on that thing?!" Sans yelps in surprise as he follows us to the house. He opens the door for us as Papyrus walks to the living room to sit me on one of the plush sofas there.

"Why yes brother. Father helped with most of the components in that car. Why do you think it looks so good?" He gives Sans a sly look and Sans just rolls his eyes at him.

"Never figured the old man to be a car nut." He grumbles as he sits beside me and turns on the lamp beside the sofa.

Papyrus gives his signature laugh before heady to the bathroom to retrieve the med kit.

Sans fusses with my bandage and I watch his bony hands working diligently as he unraveled the wrapping. After he takes off the make shift bandage I take a good look at the wound. It is ragged and burned and blood still seeps from the flesh. A touch of white glistens from under the muscle.

I feel my stomach heave.

"Woah! Woah! Don't look if you can't stomach it, kid!" Sans says as he notices my green complexion. He gently turns my head away.

"Breath. Just breathe baby. Don't think about it. Papyrus will be back in a moment to make it all better okay." Sans whispers as he pats my arm gently.

I gulp and listen out for Papyruses steps with baited breath.

I didn't have to wait long.

He comes back with a triumphant look on his face and the med kit held aloft in his hand. Sitting next to me he quickly sets it down and takes a look at the damage on my arm. After fussing with the ruined sleeve and cutting off the ruined parts, he uses the med kit to clean the wound of infections before closing his eye sockets to begin his healing spell. The sensation is like an itch. An itch that increases until you're desperate to scratch it. After five minutes of the itchy sensation, he opens his eye sockets and I look down. The skin is completely healed plus a new white scar.

I look at it with narrow, unfeeling eyes, as the idea of another scar on my body just feels like another day at the office.

There it is, another one, wow geez didn't see that one coming.

A sudden light brushing sensation from the top of my head startles me from my thoughts. I look up to see Papyrus's eye sockets stare down at me with gentle understanding.

"No matter how many scars you have Frisk, you will always be you. Don't forget that. You're a strong woman and theses markings prove it. Wear them proudly and let your enemies wallow in their defeat."

I stare at him with wide eyes. His words penetrating my heart in a way that is almost damning.

Sans startled voice penetrates my startled fixation.

"That sounds like something Undyne would say." He sounded shocked and amazed.

Papyrus leans up and blushes down at his brother.

"Nye Hee. Well to tell the truth that's what she said to me one time when I scratched my femur once!"

He chuckles and Sans groans as he throws a pillow at him.

"Take your says out that door and get you a plate of Undyne's spare ribs before someone else gets em." Sans groans and points to the back patio.

Papyrus eyes bug out and he shoots up from the Sofa. His body pulsing with determination.

"The super powerful Ultra Ribs of destruction!" He announces before turning and bolting from the room. We hear the back door open and slam close as he parts the house in a hurry.

Sans chuckles at his brother's quick departure as he shakes his head after him.

"He loves those things. They're hot as hell, but he'll stuff them down thinking they would give him the extra strength Undyne has." He clanks his teeth, " He's so easy to appease."

His words die down as he turns to look at my arm. Touching the newly closed wound his glowing eyes give a soft expression. "But he does a bang up job on healing. Between the two of us, he is the true healer."

Sans eyes suddenly go empty. A forlorn expression crosses his face and he leans his head down to place a ghost kiss on my arm.

"I don't know what I would do without him fixing my mistakes."

I shiver at his words and turn into his arms.

"Sans," I say and wait for him to look me in the eyes with his blank sockets.

"It seems like, between all of us who come to you for help, you're the one who really needs a Therapist." I joke quietly as I kiss him on his head. His emotions thrusting onto me like ocean waves beating on a beach. Constant yet gentle.

"You hold so much under the surface. Joking, laughing, giving sage advice. But who helps you when you're in need of a talk? Advice, or a shoulder to cry on? Do you have anyone Sans?" I ask as I brush his cheek bones carefully with my thumbs. His shoulder shakes and he gives a no with his head. I nod at that and kiss him on his forehead.

"Maybe I could take on some of your burdens. You need to release them, Sans. Some how, in a way, that won't jeopardize you or others. You can't keep theses feelings bottled up or..."

"I know Frisk." He says finally as he leans away from me and places a bony hand on my head.

"I know." He shakes his head again and looks away. "But there are some things that...can't be easily talked about. Some things that need to remain hidden and..."

"Then don't fully talk about them, Sans. Just talk about what you need to get off of your chest." I plead as I kiss his cheek tenderly. My body pressing against his as a wave of cold brushes through me. He chuckles darkly and curles his hands around me tightly and squeezes gently.

"You really are driving in hard." He says as he begins to rock us in the dark of the living room. The sound of the festivities continuing on outside. The smell of the cooking meat fills the rooms with its aroma. The waves of joy and relaxed sensations of the monsters fill me with a level of peace that was awfully needed after the traumatic sensations of emotions from the clinic.

"Hey, Sans?" I begin to ask.

"Yeah?" boney hands brush up and down my arms warmly and I snuggle close and bury myself in his arms.

"Do you and Papyrus have a home away from the clinic? Or is the clinic where you live?"

Sans gives a surprised laugh and he shakes his head against my own.

"No no...kid. We have our own place. You should know. It's right by the..." He pauses and sighs. "I...I'm sorry I should have known better. You...anyway we live fairly close to here. We have a nice apartment a few blocks down. Fith floor. It's kinda small but it's warm and nice." He says as he pulls away to look me in the eyes. His glowing orbs were back, and staring at me with a warmth that I could feel down to my toes.

"I wish to bring you up there sometime. Lay you down," He kisses the side of my neck. " On my bed," He leans us down until we are flush against the soft cushions of the sofa. "Taking your clothes off one by one," Sans pulls down a side of my shirt and kisses my collar bone. Then he drags it further to kiss lower still. "Putting myself inside you slowly so you can feel everything," His whispers draw a hot breath from me as I shiver under his roaming hands. His emotions are hot, like a pick from a fire place. He was thinking naughty things now. It is far better than the condemning emotions he had felt moments prior and I preferred it that way.

Sans thrusts up into my growing and I moan as I open for him just a bit more. He groans in my ear in appreciation as he continues his slow deliberate thrusts. The bulge in his pants rubbing against the soft nub hidden behind my zipper. The naughty sensation of being on my parent's sofa making out with Sans almost sends me over the edge.

"Thrusting into you evenly. Nice and slow." His husky voice makes my nipples tingle as I remember his entrance into my body.

His movements.

His thrusts.

The sexy look in his glowing eyes as he held his hands on my hips, controlling me.

The deep sensation.

I want that again so badly.

Shivering under him I moan at his words and he chuckles darkly into my flesh.

"I can even take you there now if you like. Ditch the party," he frees a breast from my shirt. " And show you how much I want you." He kisses the tip of an aching breast tenderly. His ghost like lips sucking it into his waiting teeth. My eyes roll back in my head at the sensation. The feel of him commanding me.

I wanted more!!

"FRISK!!?"

We hurridly jerk up at the sound of my name and within record time we straighten ourselves up before mother appeared at the entrance of the living room. She finds us and takes in our haphazard look. Mother gives Sans a narrowed gaze, but he keeps his expression calm and straight as we wait for her next words. She sighs and says,

"Frisk, your father would like for you to come out and try his latest sauce. He's been working on it for months. And if you both don't come out here, there will be no food to speak of." her last words were a cryptic warning that we both understood very well. We give her a firm nod and she leaves with a tired sigh.

After her departure, we both look at one another and giggle.

Damn it feels so good to be back here agai...

A cold sensation runs up my leg. A familiar sting that I have felt many times before begins to make itself known and I freeze for a moment.

Noticing this Sans looks at me and asks, "Baby? Whats wrong?"

I shiver and glance at him. He didn't need to know. None of them needed to know. With a shaky laugh, I shiver again and grab onto my stomach.

"I think all of the excitement has gotten to me. I think the toilet is calling." groaning to emphasize Sans eye sockets widen and he nods.

"Hee hee. I understand. Well just hurry up so we can try that sauce. I have a feeling this version is a dusie." Sans kisses the top of my head and he stands and begins to leave out of the living room. But then he stops and turns to me again. Concern bright in his luminous eyes.

"Are you sure your okay babe?"

A cold sensation runs through me again. The need to scream at him, beg him, plead with him to save me from my choice runs through my veins. But I could not. It was too dangerous for him, any of them to get involved in this.

"I'm fine. Just a quick bathroom break and I'll be right out." I say with tight lips as I sqweeze my stomach tighter.

Sans nods, his expression tight with uncertainty as he finally leaves out the back doors. Sitting back on the sofa with a sigh I breathe for a few moments. The continuous sting on my leg reminding me what I need to do. Sickness did enter my stomach then. A sickness that came from having to do something against your will. Something that you hatted doing and knew it is going to be unpleasurable.

When the stinging becomes a good pinching pain I shakily stand from the sofa and turn to the front door. Without turning back, I leave my parents apartment and sneak past the hedge where the monsters party and enjoyed my father's BBQ. Sadness wells in my heart as I never got a chance to go out and mingle with any of them. I never got a chance to taste my father's food, or Unyne's.

But the stinging is a warning, and it is getting worse now.

I find myself lopping along the dark monster streets to the gate, left wide open as always as an invitation. The single monster patroller, who I knew well, looks sadly at me past the heads of several humans dressed in black who stood there waiting for me. Their dark cars almost invisible in the night. 

I want to stop. 

I want to go back to my family, my friends. 

But my body continues forward. Toward the men I hate. To the man who smiles smirkingly at me, his eyes covered in dark glasses even though night had already covered the world. His short cropped blond hair shining under the light of the street lamp over head like an evil halo.

Stopping before him I stood rigidly as he slowly straightens from his car and walks over to me. His body full of confidence as he takes his hand and reaches out... to slap me hard on the face.

Tears welling in my eyes from the sting as I look at him with fury as he says dryly.

"You never learn, do you monster girl?"

 

(And there we have it! Chapter 10 done and done! I'm so sorry this took so long to come out. A full month and nothing. I know I was in the hospital for much of that time, but the entire time I was agonizing about not getting this chapter out to you. It is a fun chapter with an interesting ending and I could not write it!! Ahhh! Anyway, here you guys are! Finally! I hope you enjoy this chapter and wait patiently as I write the next one.

I would like to also like to thank all the ones who commented back to me after my messages telling me to get better. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for being so understanding. Thank you. Thank you all so much! Until next time my dears!)


	11. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Men in black have come for Frisk and are taking her to the goverment building. They have some questions for her, or do they really? )

(characters belong to Toby Fox, Story made by me)

(Warning: Chapter filled with abuse. None sexual but abuse none the less)

Chapter11  
Interrogation

 

The world around me is in a haze.

My eyes are unfocused as they star at the black blur before me. I did not want to see the man that the blur is conveniently covering. 

But I can feel him. 

He sits before me, smug. Silently laughing at me as he sits like a cliché villain in one of those old super-hero movies. One leg over the other, leaning back into the black seats with hands clasped before him. His eyes, a sharp green, covered now by black sunglasses, stare into me.

I can feel his judgment like a brand on my soul.

The other men around us are like air, unnoticeable. They don't move, talk, nor do they seem to breathe. They sit like statues, stiff on either side of us as the black car takes us to the main government building of the city.

Damn thing is easy to spot. It is the largest and fattest building in the whole city. Pretty much the statue of every rich guy that it represented. It is the main headquarters of the government officials, them and their officers. And these assholes...

"Your quiet today Monster girl."

I flinch at the voice and look up at the man before me. His white teeth sparkle in the darkness and a shiver runs down my spine as I cringe inwardly. A sickening sensation starting at the pit of my stomach. My back, ramrod straight, is now aching violently, along with my shoulder as I try not to touch the men sitting on either side of me.

Bothering not to respond, I knew he didn't expect me to nor did he really want me to, he continues, "You've been naughty of late haven't you? Attacking individuals in a pub to protect a monster, not attending your place of work, and having a monster tell your manager you quit, and..." He stops for a moment, his ora, spreading around me like a thick muck that I wanted to clean from me. His overwhelming pleasure at goading me is almost choking. " The fact that you have gone over and beyond your limits of the agreed terms of your contract with the monsters." He ticks at me as he shakes his head. As if he was disappointed at a naughty action of a child. "Not a good move their monster girl. Not good at all."

To distraught and disgusted to look at him I turn away and curl into myself just to immediately have a fist ram into my chest and grab a handful of my shirt. I scream as he jerks me close to his face and I feel horror intensify as sharp green eyes stare hard into my own. The glasses no longer conceling their evil gaze.

"YOU AND THOSE FILTH NEED TO KNOW YOUR PLACE." He whispers harshly into my face. His gritted teeth almost knashing, looking as if he would bite my very nose off. Spit hitting me from the very force of his words, "YOU WILL DO BETTER TO LEARN WHERE YOU BELONG. YOUR HUMAN. NOT SOME FANTISFUL BEAST FROM NEVERLAND." He pauses. Green eyes bulging out from their sockets as his fist tightens harshly on my shirt. The pain from the initial grab pulsing harshly. "YOU NEED TO LEARN TO WAKE UP AND SMELL THE ROSES. DO YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ADOPTED DAUGHTER OF THE MONSTER ROYAL FAMILY, THAT GIVES YOU THE ENTITLEMENT TO NOT FOLLOW HUMAN LAW!" He shakes me. My body thrashes around like a rag doll, teeth clanking in my mouth uncomfortably.

I think I bit my tongue.

"YOUR HUMAN! A FILTHY ORPHAN WHO NO ONE WANTED! AND WE ALL KNOW WHY!" He grins. His teeth flashing again and the urge to cover my nose to protect it is almost overwhelming.

"NO ONE WANTED A KID LIKE YOU! A FREAK! DO YOU REMEMBER!? DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU REALLY ARE!! "

I do, but I didn't want to.

I want him to stop...I want him to shut up.

I want to be anywhere but here.

I want Sans.

"No one wants a no mans child." His last sentence ends normally as he releases my shirt and slumps back regally into his chair. His expression cold as ice. his emotions cold and calculating. Waiting. But under the icy facade, I know what lurks underneath. Excitement, joy, anticipation. He is waiting for something

I know what it is, but I dare not think of it now. 

Shivering I jerk back into my seat and clutch my chest. Curling up into the seat I turn away from him to hide. He laughs softly, almost pleasantly.

"A child who appears out of the blue. Nothing to them but a name and clothes on their backs. A no man's child. An evil child. A freak equal to that of a monster." turning his head he looks outside and his smile returns, deeper than before. 

Dread trickles slowly into my soul.

"We're here."

I shiver at the smile on his lips as my eyes slowly creep to the window to my left. The stairs of that accursed building stars back at me in their marble white glory. And at the very end of them, is our destination.

The statues, that were the guards sitting by us, come to life, and open the doors, and exit the vehicle. I slide slowly out of the car myself, not wanting to be touched again, and slowly walk to the foot of the stairs. I cooperated only because I know what is at stake if I didn't. There were a lot of things happening at this moment that depended on my complete obedience.

Even though with every step, with every timid acknowledgment, I loath every second of it.

My eyes stare blankly at the first step, unwillingly, and unable to take that first initial climb. This almost always happens to me. 

I know what awaits me in there.

A hard shove forward almost brings me to my knees, but I straighten and keep my balance. I begin to walk up the steps, surrounded by the robots that were the guards, and being led by the blond ass hole before us.

We enter the overly large glass doors and into a large overly luxurious hallway. It is blinding white with marble stones being the main building block of the interior of the whole hall. There are a few trimmed plants and lots of gold and silver decorations. It is large. Like a train station or something like that. However, the grand looking place had dark secrets. And the beauty and richness of it all are not lost to me, but I just didn't give a shit. I've seen it hundreds of times.

As I was being dragged, pulled, or hauled in unwillingly in the past.

We approach the elevators now and the blond guy pushes the button...

Oh and if you're wondering what his name is, sorry to not say it before, It's Luke. Why did I not say it before? Because I hate him. With my entire being. I don't even want to say his name but it will make it easier than to say that man that man over and over again won't it?

Luke pushes the button and it opens to reveal an equally luxurious and overly large compartment. We squeeze in and he pushes a button for the top floor. An uncomfortable shifting sensation coursed through me as the elevator shoots straight up like a bullet. A light flashes behind us, and I know we're passing the windows overlooking the city. To others, it might look grand. To me, it was an indication of how close I am to the top floor...

And what is to come.

So I never look outside.

I stare at the floor and think about where I would rather be.

In my parent's apartment eating mothers cooking. Listening to dads stories as he pets my head tenderly by the fireplace. Listening to Undyne and her wife bicker then cutely makeup. Being in Sans arms as he holds me close, slowly loving me. Telling me how much he needs me. And even though we were getting reacquainted, and we only began to get to know each other recently, the idea of just being in his arms, being held by him, loved by him...

The elevator rings as we finally reach the top floor.

My blood freezes in terror for a moment as the doors open. However, a sudden numbness takes over me and I take the first steps into the hallway. The guards walk ahead as Luke continues to guide me to the dreaded room. The hall is white. Blinding white and bland. White doors line up like sentries on either side of us as we march down the eerily quiet hall. Each step feels like my soul is being drained slowly into the white space of nothing. 

The last door in the hall now faces us. I can't help but shiver at the sight of it. Luke grins down at me, his teeth flashing as brightly as the white walls around us before he takes hold of the back of my already ruined shirt and opens the door. Unceremoniously, he drags me in ruffly, even though I didn't even bother to struggle, and practically throws me into a giant metal chair.

In reflex, my body shoots up from it and I run for the door. He grabs me and shoves me back into it, using his body to pin me down. The guards, who had made it into the room before us, rush in and strap the leather around my wrists, ankles, neck, and torso. By the time they finish, I look as if I was ready to be executed.

And in a way I am.

My body quakes in fear as I find myself trapped in that fucking chair again. Unable to move, unable to say anything. I am trapped at their whim. Which is how they liked it. Which is how HE liked it.

Luke stood over me, his glasses slightly tossed from our struggle. He adjusts them and straightens his clothes slowly. Walking smoothly before me he stops in front of me and gazed at me quietly for a few moments. And slaps me. And slaps me again. And again, and again, and again, and just for the fuck of it, again.

Just because he can.

"You never learn monster girl." He says through gritted teeth. His body shaking slightly as he finally stops slapping me to stand tall. As I am, he looks like a giant to me. The light shadowing his features to make him look as demonic as ever.

"Once you're here, your ours. For however long we want you. And after the last few days..." He chuckles, his teeth flashing brightly. "We have lots of questions. Oh yes, lots."

I can't stop the whimper that escapes my lips.

The pain on my cheeks reverberates as I watch him lick his lips and turn as another man walks in. This one shorter, with a messy mop of blond hair. He wears the same outfit as the rest of them and is as lean as a pole. He struggles to bring in a huge machine which bearly fits through the door. However Luke doesn't bother to help him, nor the other men in the room. Finally, the man pulls it through and he turns and shoves it toward me.

My body shivers and I jerk sharply to one side as the machine is placed next to my chair. My body quakes as the man quickly set up the dreaded device. Plugging it in, turning it on, button pressing. Every moment sends my mind and body into a crazed frenzy of dread. By the time he is finished my wrists and ankles are bleeding from my struggles. Tears run down my face and my wounded arm, freshly healed by Papyrus, is red and slightly swollen from my repeated jerking of my arms. The whimpers and the small uncontrollable whispers won't stop flowing from my lips. 

"No, no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no...." like a prayer, I whisper it over and over again. Knowing it is futile, knowing no one in the fucking room cared. 

But I can't stop it.

Luke watches me with pleasure written all over his smug fucking face.

The man finishes and hesitates to approach me. His eyes focusing on my panicked face.

"Finish it up, Jake. I hate it when you do this every time. You don't need me to tell you to finish your fucking job." Luke hisses at him.

Jake nods and walks over to my seat in one fluid motion. I jerk sharply and blood drips onto the floor. Jake gently grabs my ankle with the device on it and plugs it into the machine.

It is done.

The torcher is about to begin.

I scream out in terror and Jake jerks back in surprise. Luke slaps me again and my head snaps sharply to one side.

"Shut the fuck up you little skank!" He snarls before pushing Jake ruffly to one side and snaps his fingers. A chair is brought to him and he sits down in it backwards. His face slightly agitated, but behind the glasses, I know his eyes are glazed. This part always excited him. I could feel his energy, knew what he was about to say, about to do.

And I could not stop him.

"Now monster girl. The incident at that flea-bitten monster bar. What exactly happened?" He stares at me from behind his glasses. His arms resting easily on the chairs back.

My body shakes, and my mind is in chaos. However, I try to speak, needing to do something, anything to forget where I am right now.

"I...I did nothing WRONG!" The last words were an accidental shout as fear continues to eat at me.

"I was there with...F...friends..a..and a...aa...a human tried to..."

That is a mistake. The moment I said 'human' Lukes expression changed into a harsh frown.

My body turns cold.

"Human? Huh. It seems little monster girl keeps forgetting what she is. Maybe...a reminder of some sort can help her remember?" His grin is sick, twisted, cruel. I know what he wants to do. He would do it anyway just because he held the button in his sick little hand. Hidden just behind the cuff of his sleeve. He wants to push the button. Needed to push the button.

Evening knowing this I shook my head. Fear eating at me like a live animal in my gut. My body quakes madly in the seat, fruitlessly trying to get away before the pain starts.

He smiles...and pushes the button.

PAIN!

I don't know why I forget it after a while. Living the type of life that I do. I thought the acidic pain of the poison those men threw on my back was bad but BOY, I remember now! It's not the worst I have ever felt.

NO.

Next, to the pain coursing through my ankle and up my very bones, it is a holiday in a nice warm place. Away from all the bad things.

My body jerks harshly against its restraints. The pain of my head slamming against the chair is a mere scrap compared to the shocking agony of the pain running through my very bones. Electricity dances through my ankle, up my leg, and into my very being, over and over again. Long shocks, little shocks, continuous almost without end shocks.

The whole time Luke smiles.

Finally, the pain ends and I slump almost lifelessly against the chair. Head rolling to one side. Eyes open but dull at the far wall.

Luke is pleased.

"Well, it looks like we got the message across. Your human, like the rest of us Monster girl. No...not just a little monster." His grin becomes impossibly wide, almost clown-like. "A no mans child. Worst than a normal monster."

A shiver runs through me at those words and he laughs. He laughs long and hard as he pushes the button again and I shriek in agony as the pain coursed through me again.

Several hours pass and the torcher continues. He asks questions, I try to answer through a swollen tongue and a jelly jaw. When he doesn't get his answers fast enough, he pushes the button. It is always like this. Over and over. I was his sick little doll, stuck in his own personal electric toy. And he loved every moment of it.

The worst part is, this almost had nothing to do with monsters, government, or anything else. He just had the power. And no one told him what to do here. 

By the time he is done he is smiling from ear to ear. He sighs and flips his arm that had the button in the sleeve and stands. Stretching almost sexually he walks over to my limp form and touches my swollen purple cheeks.

Almost tenderly.

A small portion of my soul recoils as he does this. But I can't move, I can only stare dully to one side.

"You were perfect today my sweet." He says in a loving voice. My soul shrivels at his closeness, his voice. "Maybe...this time around, you would mind what you're told."

Then he gently licks the side of my burning cheek before standing and sauntering to the door. The other men follow him woodenly, their expressions never changing.

Before he leaves he turns to the one man who stands still by my chair and says, "Finish what you need to do and take her home. Make sure she gets there in one piece." His words almost sound like he worries for me, even though the last few hours prove otherwise.

Jake nods and Luke gives him his back and leaves with his cronies.

Jake quickly begins working on my leg brace. Replacing the machines cords with computer cords and checking the records there. After downloading the information, he resets it and unplugs everything. Afterwards, he takes a moment to look at me. His eyes full of pity.

But he wasn't going to do anything now. We both knew our roles.

He begins to unbuckle me from the chair and hisses at the amount of blood dripping from my limbs. Afterwards, he rushes from the room and returns with a wheelchair. After wheeling it close to me he gently picks me up and places me in the chair. Wheeling me out into the hall he takes me into another room that looks like a medical room. He stops the chair next to the bed and picks me up again and places me on the hard looking bed's surface.

Working quickly he grabs what he needs and begins to patch me up. After a few minutes, my writs and legs are bound and I am technically ready to go. But my body remains limp and my eyes dead.

From how I feel I might as well be.

Jake clucks his tongue at my state and takes a needle from his pocket. After rubbing down my arm with alcohol he stabs me with the needle quickly and lets the fluids drain into my veins.

"That should do it." He says gently as he pats my arm. "You'll be right as rain in an hour."

He then pulls the wheelchair up again and picks me up from the table. Placing me on the chair he turns it around and we leave the room.

Five minutes later, finds us in the basement parking lot where his car rested. A black Sedan that has seen better days. He pulls the wheelchair close to the side door and opens it smoothly. With expert hands, he lifts me from the chair and into the front seat. Pulling the chair away from the door he wheels it away and approaches later to buckle me in and shut the door. After sliding into the driver's seat he adjusts himself and soon we're off.

Ten minutes go by in silence as the black Sedan makes its way through the dark rainy streets of the city. I can feel the medicine's effects on me. My body is growing slowly stronger. But I still can't move. Still unable to conjure the very ability.

"You know, I don't know what happened in the last few days Frisk, but, you were reckless."

A flash of anger races through me, but I can't talk now.

"You know the government has you under lock and key at the moment, and we're doing everything we possibly can to fight for your right to be with your family longer than a day. But they are not making it easy. It doesn't even help that you're a No man's...."

A snarl is the only thing that leaves my lips. I can't-do much else. Hearing this he becomes silent as he drives on. I preferred it that way.

We finally reach my apartment and the rain has finally stopped. The ground wet with liquid and sparkling with the night lights that glowed dimly down on us. He parks close to the gate just outside of the rundown building where my apartment is. Leaving his side of the car he comes around and pulls me out gently from my seat. He tries to be as gentle as possible as he carries me over the stairs, across the long walkway, to the front door of the apartments, and up the five stories to my little hovel of a home.

Using a spare key, he opens the door and carries me inside. Depositing me on the bed, he gently pulls the covers around me and fluffs my pillows. He reaches over to grab Mr. Giggily, who sits on the nightstand, and I growl fiercely again. Jake stops and looks at me with a frown. Then shrugs. 

He sits beside me silently for a moment before saying, "You have to start minding the rules for now Frisk. You can't stay around the monsters longer than twenty-four hours. Even in small amounts. We made it possible that you can visit the clinic without it deducting your hours, but that is the only place you can go, and only for those appointments." He looks back at me fiercely. "We're trying to help. The United will do what we can to fight for your friends and family, but you have to play along a little longer. You have to find a human job and stick with it! I know it's hard, but it's for your good as well as theirs." He stands and places a gentle hand on my swollen cheeks.

"Just stick with it a little longer. One day you'll be with your family again. One day. Until then, mind the rules. Please."

Taking his hand off my face he straightens and turns to leave and hesitates as he is faced with a lean, bent, and wrinkly old man.

"So the little hussy comes back, does she. Thinking she can run away from what she is!" He spits out as he shakes. "A No man's child, a monster child! A beast in human form!" He roars as he swings his fist at me. "Nothing but trouble! Loud obnoxious child!" The old man then turns away from the door. Mumbling away as he goes back into his own apartment.

Jake sighs and shakes his head, "Don't mind him Frisk he's just a harmless loud old man. Nothing but hot air from him. Remember that." He nods after him and exits through the door. Turning before it closes he says, "Sleep well little princess. Your royal family reunion will be soon. The United promise that." He gives me a big grin and shuts the door softly.

I am alone now.

Alone in my shitty apartment, in the shitty city, in my shitty life.

Laying here, boneless, almost lifeless, I think back over the last few years. Not only hiding my abilities from everyone, but hiding the abuse from the government officials, and the people around me. I never told my parents about it because I knew my father would declare war. And I know the outcome.

My parent's people, my family, friends, everyone...would die. Just like that. They would be whipped clean and be nothing but dust. A memory. Then after a few years, not even that. They would be forgotten. As if they never existed. A bad dream long since woken up from by humans.

Why did humans hate them so much?

As I think, I feel a wetness dripping from my eyes. It falls in steady rivulets down my burning cheeks and into my ears and hair. The stream intensifies as sniffles begin to choke past my swollen throat. Horrible sounds escape my lips as my body beings to shake lightly. The shaking intensifies until I am quaking under the thick covers. However, I keep my sobs as silent as I can. If I'm too loud the man next door would hear me and he would pound away at my walls. Cursing and cussing for hours on end.

So I lay here. Silently. Sobbing as my body slowly comes back to life due to the medication. The pain it brings with it is far from something I want to feel right now. It is a tingling, ripping pain. It shoots through me with every shake my body gives, but I could not stop it.

Deep down in my heart, I am exhausted. I'm tired of the lies, tired of the deception, and tired of hiding the truth from my family. I only told them so much, but never this. And I'm still afraid to. Afraid of the outcome. Jake is right. If I want this to end peacefully I had to...

More tears fall from my eyes as the realization of being trapped wraps through my very being.

Is there no other way?!

Even if I want to I could not find peace in any of the monsters arms tonight. Not my parents, friends, or newly found lover. If I spend too long with them...and those men catch me again, it could be worse. Much worse.

So I will lay here and....and...

Tears bour harder from my eyes as the sniffles threaten to grow louder.

Sans..

I want Sans!

Sans.

Sans...

Saaannnnssss.....

SAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!

My mind cries out. I didn't expect an answer. I can't scream for fear of the old man yelling. I can't yell because I barely had a voice to yell with.

It all came from the deepest part of my heart...and soul.

"Frisk?"

The sudden sound of my name shocks me and I jerk up and moan at the pain.

"Frisk wha...what happened to you baby!?" Sans exclaims as he runs over to me from the middle of my room. He sits down on the side of my bed and touches the bruises on my face. His eye flashes dangerously as he takes in my face and beholds my apperence.

I stare up at him as his anger intensifies. Confused by his sudden appearance, but elated. 

Suddenly didn't give two shits how he got here. I'm just too overjoyed that he is here.

"Frisk who did this to... Hummm!!?"

Against the searing pain, I reach for him and pull him into my arms. I kiss him as if he is my very air to breathe, the only food to eat, the last drops of water to drink. He is my life, and I can't believe I have lived this long without him in it.

How could I forget a monster like him?

How could I forget the most important part of myself?

He pulls away slightly and holds my arms gently, "Frisk. Baby what..."

"I don't want to be a Nobody anymore." I begin, "I don't want to lie to you or Father or Mother anymore." I shiver and the pain rakes through me but I continue. "I don't want to keep this up, Sans. I'm tired. Tired of the lies, tired of the pain, tired of continuously having to live by their rules." I look up at him. My eyes dripping with tears. Tears of pain, regret, and anger. "I want it to stop Sans! I want to live! I want my own life. I want to live with you and Papyrus, Mother and Father, all the other monsters!" I begin to talk louder, not giving a fuck about the old man anymore. My lover is here, that is enough. "To wake beside you, to hold you! To not be afraid of what other humans think about me...even though...even though they hate me so much anyway for what I am..." I shiver and sniff and I burst into tears. I cry brokenly. My sobs choking on a raw throat and tired lungs. My cry is ugly unclean and loud. Shivering nonstop, I fall into his arms and beg him with my entire heart and soul to hold me.

To never let me go.

To accept me where no one else, other than my family of course, would.

Bony arms wrap around my body and pull me close. The embrace is warm. Bony hands slid slowly up and down my back. Soothing circles repeat over and over my spine as warm breath fans over my wet, sweety, hair. His body rocks mine gently. back and forth. Slowly. So slowly.

A deep hum suddenly surrounds suddenly me. A song, with no words, spreads throughout the room. The tune sounds ancient, almost Celtic in nature. The sound is soothing, warm, like a warm day in a glen. Surrounded by nature and the light of the sun. Warm...so warm.

Sans...

Sans...

"Sans?"

The humming stops but the rocking and rubbing continues. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I...I don't want this to ever end...I...I want to always..."

BAM BAM BAM!!!

"GOD DAMN MONSTER GIRL! SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU WHORE!!" Cries the old man.

(Well guys here you go, chapter 11. Sorry for the delay but even though I had a good idea for this one it also took a life of its own. As well as I had other work to do :D. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It is a lot darker than I would have liked but this needed to happen. We are now getting a glimpse of the true reason why the humans hate Frisk. More revealed in later chapters. And the next chapter >:3 well let's just say, it's going to be rated major RRRRR. :D No holding back! So if you guys are very picky about sex. Major sex, then please wait until chapter 13. ty :D And may you all have a lovely day.)

(P.S several of you have written to me and said you wanted to help with the story, with adding ideas and so on. I appreciate that my dears, but at this moment I am just fine with ideas. This story is taking an interesting direction and I kinda have a feeling of where it's going to go :D So I'm good. I would like to thank everyone again for your well wishes as well. I'm doing much better and I will finish this story to the best of my ability. No worries. Take care dears!!)


	12. Back in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (It's time to leave the hovel and be set up into a gleaming castle! Wrong! But even though it is small the decorations are nice. It's time to move out! Frisk is tired of her situation and she's taking it into her own hands to change it. And Sans could not be happier. Yet would her secret of being a 'no mans child' conflict with their relationship?)

(Warning: Sexual content ahead. Very heavy sexual content)

(Characters belong to Toby Fox. Story by me)

Chapter 12  
Back in your arms

Startled we turn to the far wall as dust shakes from the ceiling. I sigh and grab Sans shirt front to bury myself further into his warmth as the old asshole from the grave continues to rant at us.

"You loud obnoxious slut! No decency! No decency at all from a whore of monsters!"

Sans glares at the wall as the man continues to shout on. He raises an 'eyebrow' and says in a sneer, "He's always this jovial?"

I shake my head and smile against him tightly as I shiver from the noise. The man's voice is far more grating than usual today. My ears practically rang from the noise. 

With a huff Sans waves, his hand in the air and a popping sound startles me. I jerk away from his chest to look around. A strange blue energy now surrounds us. It is shaped into a bubble that encases the bed inside of it. Gentle waves move across its surface like that of the top of a lake or pond.

I stare at it in awe and Sans chuckles lightly. "That should shut him up for a bit. I can't believe you had to live with that for so long. Must have been a real ear splitter." He says gently, however his energy sparked with irritation.

I grin for a moment until a feeling of sudden exhaustion overtakes me and I fall onto his chest and cuddle closer to him. Inhaling deeply I take in his scent. The sweet tartness of ketchup seems to emanate from him, along with the tangy smoke of a bone fire. He really much has rushed right from the BBQ to find me. A feeling of gratefulness takes hold of my heart.

"Princess?" his voice is full of tight concern.

"Huh?"

"Can you...tell me what happened? You disappeared from your parent's house so suddenly and scared us all half to death. Then..." He stiffens and his body shakes. "Then for hours after that, I felt unease. Pain, horror, disgust, began to fill me. I could not understand why," He holds me a little tighter, gently rocking me as his voice shakes. "Then I realized it was from you. I have been feeling your agony for hours and I could not find you." His arms suddenly tighten and I cry out under the sudden pain that rakes through my body. The sound causes him to release me and pull back to look at me. His eye sockets narrow on me and really take in the damage.

I suddenly feel self-conscious. Bruised, beaten, tear-stained, clothes ripped and burned.

I must look horrid.

Blushing hotly and cover my front and turn away from his intense gaze only to have him touch my shoulders gently and pull me back to face him. But I could not lift my head to meet his eyes. I'm too ashamed.

Tsking he takes my chin and raises my head gently for me to look into his eyes.

"I would never think any less of you for how you look right now. No matter whatever happens to you physically or mentally, I will always love you. Always." He leans over and presses his ghost-like lips upon my own.

Such a gentle taste. A soft caress.

I moan into the kiss and lean forward. His arms around me are warmer than any summer day. San's compassion, his love, soaks through me like water into a sponge. And in the dark aspects of my moments now, while I am hurting, and in need of saving, he is there.

My light. 

My salvation.

Pulling back a bit I shiver under his stare and say,

"Sans...I..."

His kiss silences me before I could tell him how I feel. But I don't mind. I groan into it as he gently pushes me down into the covers. But as he holds me down harder the pain hits again as my bones harshly react against it and I cry out again. He stops and hisses in anger and pulls away. Staring up at him he looks down at me before placing his bony hand gently on my face. Left eye blazing he promises, "Whoever did this, that fucker is deader than dead. I felt your pain. I felt your horror, terror, and agony. Oh, baby, I wish I could have stopped this from happening." Sans shakes his skull in irritation. "No matter how hard I tried I could not find you. I ran all over downtown looking for you. But it was as if you vanished from the planet." His eyes fill with agony, "Gods I thought you were dying and I..."

I kiss his forehead and nuzzle up into him. He lightly holds me in his grip as he shivers against me tightly. 

"Gods baby I don't want to lose you again. Not again."

Rubbing my head against his I let him hold me as his magical tears soak my ruined clothes. However, as He holds me the curiosity of his appearance in my apartment suddenly resurfaces. I wait first until he is calm and his energy isn't filled with so much sorrow. My heart wrenches for him that he worried so much for me. But a part of it is so happy that he was.

Once his tears have dried I pull back a bit to look him in the eyes. His glowing orbs wobbly with his remaining tears, I lean forward to kiss them away before asking gently, "How did you find me then? How did...how did you get here?"

His eyes stare at me for a moment. Puzzlement clear in their glowing depths.

"I...I don't know...but...I remember hearing your voice," He places his bony hand over his chest. The faint glow of his soul shining for a moment behind it. "I felt your pain. Your need. And...I appeared here," He looks around my shabby apartment before looking back down at me. "And when I saw you...I realized that I finally found you." He touches my cheek and traces the bruising lightly. His eyes suddenly taking on a determined look. As if he decided something. 

Suddenly a spark of heat radiates from his bony hand and I flinch at the suddenness of it.Instead of pain, I feel a warmth wash over me and the stinging sensation settles down greatly. Gasping in surprise Sans chuckles.

"I may have misled you a bit with my words earlier." He says blushing a little. "I can heal a little. Bruises, scratches, but nothing serious I'm afraid." He touches my other cheek lightly and the stinging quickly fads away into nothing. I smile up at him in joy but his face holds a haunted look.

"I can't heal the rest of your wounds though. And you have a lot." He traces down my neck, shoulder, and arm, down to my writs where the bandages are wrapped tightly there. His expression hardens. "We need to get you to Papyrus for these." Looking back at me his expression holds a look of self-disgust. "Even when the woman I love is hurt I can't heal her myself..."

I stop him with a swift kiss, hurting myself a bit in doing so, but I want him to stop attacking himself.

"You're here with me now Sans. That is more than I can say for the United or most of the other people I know. You're here. If I had to take you or Papyrus, I would choose you." I kiss him again and wrap my arms around his neck. The pain in my body is screaming at me but I ignore it as I continue to talk. " you're my heart, Sans. I realized that the moment I saw you appear before me a few moments ago. I need you here more than anyone else I know. Your my heart, the other half of my soul, and the light in my darkness." I close my eyes as tears stream from them. The tears fall down my cheeks steadily as I hold on to him as tightly as possible. "I can't live without you beside me Sans!"

His body, slack with surprise, moves to hold me to him at my words. He's shaking now with emotion as we hold each other. In his arms in that moment, I instantly know what I want. I know that I am blowing everything out of the water with my decision but... the thought of being separated from him again, of dealing with this hell again for another day, week, month, or year, is enough to send me ranting mad.

I now know what I wanted...and I wanted to hold it with both hands.

Even if it meant tearing the very foundation of all my years of suffering apart. The goals of those two factions could take a fat on up the ass! I'm making the choices now for my own future!

And hope that I can deal with the consequences when they come.

Gently, I pull away from his embrace to look at him in the eyes. His glowing orbs stare into me and I say confidently, "I want to be by your side always Sans. I never want to leave you ever again. I'm messed up...I know I am. I can't remember much about our past together but...I want to write a new future with you." His eyes widen as I continue to talk. San's bony body shakes as emotions of elation grew from him. " Will you take me as your bride again Sans? Will you take me into your life again? Please." The final plea drew tears from my eyes as my heart opens itself to him in offering. I feel it as I would feel the wind on my face or water around my body.

I am open, vulnerable, and if he denies me, I know I would die.

Sans looks at me firmly and leans over and kisses me deeply. Arms wrapping around my body, he draws me into him and I feel his answer through his soul as his kiss deepens even further.

'Yes! A thousand times more yes! My love, my heart, I have you at last!'

Pure joy and elation fills me as I burst out laughing at his internal answer. My heart filling with a sensation I haven't felt in so long.

Hope.

........................................................................................................................................

We finally decided that with our agreed betroth that we would move in together and that I would move that day. Right now in fact. And while I was settling into their home, Papyrus would doctor me there. They didn't trust taking me to the clinic, though most of their equipment and medicine was there. They didn't want the humans having any more chances to take me.

When Sans finally disperses the magical bubble, we find that the old man has long since quieted, and we were both relieved not to have to hear him while we packed. We had called Papyrus a few minutes prior to let him know where we were and that we needed assistance to get back to the monster district. He was more than happy to help. 

As we wait Sans gathers my few belongings for the move. A fairly large duffle bag held about everything I had, minus the large coverlet my mother made me. That is currently wrapped around my body. Keeping me warm as I watch Sans carefully pack everything away. The last thing that remained is Mr. Giggly. He still sits untouched on the bedside table. I eye him a few times wondering if I should bring him. With Sans, I didn't think I really need him anymore, but a part of me could not bear the idea of just leaving him here in this place. Abandoning him.

"Frisk?"

I turn to Sans. His eyes watching me carefully as he stands in the middle of the small living space. Then he looks up and walks over to where Mr. Giggily is. Without a word, he picks him up gently and brings him over to me. Unlike James, I have no anger toward him touching my old friend. I feel, almost happy he did.

Sans kneels and hands Mr. Giggily to me, and I hesitate.

Sighing he says, "I don't think he would feel happy being stuck in a dump like this. All alone with that nasty old man next door. He'll get so bonely you know. Besides." He leans over and kisses me tenderly on the forehead. His eyes so close to mine I could see the white orbs pulse with life. "I think our future children would love to meet their mother's old friend some day. Don't you think?"

A stinging hotness spreads over my cheeks at his words. The sudden thought of children by this monster made a part of me sing with joy.

Nodding silently I reach out and take Mr. Giggily from Sans. Holding him close I silently asking for forgiveness. Sans watches with a warm gaze before turning to face the door as a soft knock sounds.

"That must be Paps." He said as he turns to look at me and says with a crooked smile, "Ready to go princess?"

Smiling lightly at him I nod tiredly.

I've been ready to leave a long time ago.

Sans nods and kisses me tenderly on the forehead before rising and answering the door. Papyrus stood on the other side looking to his left with a peeved expression on his face before turning to look at Sans with delight.

"Brother, Finally! You scared me to death! You just vanished from thin air and...."

Sans held up his hand and gave a sign to Papyrus to lower his voice. Papyrus looks at him in confusion before Sans motions to me. Papyrus's expression quickly turns livid. His long legs bring him quickly to where I sit on the floor. My face is healed, but my body still badly battered. He kneels before me and after a moment attempts to open the coverlet but Sans stops him.

"Bro, this isn't the best place to observe her right now. This isn't safe. We need to get her home. Now." Sans said keeping an eye on the open door. Papyrus looks at him for a moment before he nods and reaches for me.

"I'll take her," Sans said before gently patting Paps shoulder. "Can you grab that bag over there instead please?"

Again Papyrus looks at Sans hard. I believe he is looking for something. Finally, he nods and rises to grab the bag in the middle of the floor. It is kinda big and stuffed to the brim, but he is able to pick it up with ease.

Sans then turns to me and kneels to pick me up. Once I, and the coverlet, were in his arms we turn to the open doorway to see Papyrus standing to the side glaring at the old man next door. The old man stood there, his face split into a toothless grin. His body shaking with delight as he taps his cane on the ground and says, "You finally leaving monster girl? Finally leaving? Good. Good ridens. Could not stand ya here! Bad luck having your kind here. Bad luck indeed." He chuckles and taps his cane again. "No use having a 'No mans child' in our mist. Bad luck, bad luck..." He laughs out and turns to return to his apartment. His words slicing through me as I look at Sans expression to gauge his reaction. He just looks on, irritated. His emotions never changing from before. Surprise fills me and I turn to look at Papyrus. He too had an irritated expression and his emotions never change once. To my astonishment, and hope, I think they had no idea what a 'No mans child' really was. If not, I would hope they would never find out.

We leave the apartment building and I am greeted with the familiar sight of Papyrus's red sports car. Leaning on the hood is Undyne. Her posture stiff as she guards the car and observes the neighborhood with a crucial eye. Upon seeing us she rises and opens the door without a word. But once she got a good look at my expression and how I look in Sans arms, her face hardens. She helps us into the car as Papyrus puts my things into the trunk. Sans hands me to her for a moment and gets in first. As he buckles himself she says, "Someone did a number on ya loser. I bet they didn't even play fair did they?"

I chuckle up at her and shake my head. "If you call tying someone down in a chair and electrocuting them half to death fair then no...no they didn't," I replied smoothly.

I said those words easily and without thinking first.

My words caused all the monsters to freeze at once.

"WHAT!" they cried.

"MOTHERFUCKERS!!"

"GOD DAMN BASTEREDS!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?"

I freeze at their exclamations and hurridly reply, "Guys guys, let's talk about this once we get back home okay?" Fear eats at me as their emotions rocket up to a level that I have never seen before. I am terrified at their behavior and that they would do something rash because of my thoughtless words. If I didn't calm them they could put themselves in danger.

Undyne shivers. Her rage is intense, but she shakes it off and after a moment she calms. Just a little bit.

"Okay okay sport," Her eye opens and looks down at me hard. "But the moment we get ya to where you're going, Alphys is going to take a look at ya to and you're going to talk!"

I nod with wide eyes.

What have I done?  
….....................................................................................................................................

It takes us about twenty minutes of silent driving to make it back to the monster district. Luckily we have no issues other than how quiet everyone is. Sans and Undyne sit in back with me, their postures ridged as they look out the window with watchful eyes. As if they feared an attack. Luckily we make it without fault and continue driving until we reach an unfamiliar part of town. A large, worn, building that looks unfamiliar in a shadowy part of the monster's district.

"Well. Home sweet home." Sans replies as he turns and helps Undyne to unbuckle me from the seat. The entire time I hold Mr. Giggily tightly in my grasp as I am lifted from the car and into Sans arms. Walking toward the double glass doors surrounded by ivy, Papyrus opens them and the smell of musk and spice hits my nose. The hall is dark but clean and pleasant as it is lit with soft light from the candle like lights on the walls. Sans carries me to an old looking cage elevator where a small Temmie maned the buttons. When all of us were inside the Temmie gives a soft 'hoi' and flips the switch and the elevator begins to move. The ride is shaky at first, and I panic a little until Papyrus places his hand on my head. His touch calms me as Sans pulls me closer to his body. His cheekbone rubbing softly on mine as we finally reach our destination.

The elevator slows then stops shakily on the ninth floor. The cage-like doors open to reveal a dimly lit hall. The floors are gleaming wood and the walls were wood paneling. The doors here were very close together and almost squished in appearance.

At my confused look, Sans explains.

"When we moved here long ago the humans didn't exactly give us enough room for everyone. So in behest of the queen, we gutted and rebuilt many of the larger buildings into apartments. They are slightly cramped but they do the job. Keeps us dry and warm."

"Speak for yourself runt," Undyne muttered. "I hate these cramped rooms. Alphys puts up with it but I want more space for us. Space for her." She shakes her head and looks down at me in Sans arms. "And speaking of space. Once we get you settled in yours we have a lot to talk about loser."

I watch her worriedly, too tired to really reply with much more than a small nod.

Papyrus gives her a slightly annoyed look and says, "Now wait just a minute Undyne. Frisk is badly hurt and I'm sure suffering from enough trama as it is. I think it will be fine to wait at least a day or two for her to heal a bit before we prod her with questions."

Undyne gives him a peeved look as we begin to move down the hallway. I lean into Sans as the two argue about my health and my ability to give them answers on where I was.

I am too tired to care all that much.

We finally stop at a door that looks identical to the others and Papyrus, still, in mid-argument, takes out his keys and unlocks it smoothly before opening it and stepping inside to hold the door open for us. As Sans walks in the argument in the background fades as I take in the small apartment before us. It is even smaller than the one we left, however, the difference in appearance and feel is clearly evident. A large king size bed sits in the far back of the room, against a large window whose light shown in like a heavenly ray. The covers are rich and lush looking, with large fluffy pillows and a cute stuffed animal that sits alone in the middle of the propped up pillows. The floor gleams in the light and a single rug sits as a welcome mat between the bed and the door. A small desk filled with supplies sits in the far corner. Everything untouched and ready to be used. To the other side, a small kitchenette awaited. The whole thing gleaming clean and ready for use. And on either side of the small room on the wood-paneled walls, were two doors that lead to two other rooms. The atmosphere here is warm, homey, and comforting while the-the other apartment was cold, drab, and depressing. 

Though small I find this place far exceeded the other by leaps and bounds.

"Welcome home Frisk. This is yours now." Sans said with a quiet voice as he slowly approaches the bed in the middle of the room.

Gapping at the room I finally say in awe, "It looks like you planned this ahead of time Sans. I...I just proposed to you a few minutes ago."

He settles me down gently on the bed and fusses with my blankets as he says, "This was put together a long time ago. We...umm.. actually put this room together a few days before your birthday party. It was to impress your parents to letting you stay close to me before our wedding." His eyes have a slight far off pained look and it made me feel horrible inside. Like a sick sensation that crawls right up from the heart.

I grab his cheeks and make him look at me. "I'm....I'm sorry I should not have..."

He takes a hold of my hands and brings them to his face. He breathes them in as if they hold a scent far more precious than any he had ever smelt before. Then his eyes open slowly to look at me. The look in them was of a man who had found home.

"I'm not mad Frisk. You're here now, with me, wanting me. I can not ask for a better gift. The past is in the past and right now our future is far more important."

I blush as he kisses my fingers before rising to look at his brother and Undyne. They have long since stopped arguing and Undyne looks at me closely. Her expression a mix of concern yet determined. Finally, she seems to make a decision that she isn't too happy about, for she sighs before saying, "Fine, I'll let the matter slip for now until she's better. However, I'm sending Alphys and that damn robot over here tomorrow morning sharp to help check on her! And you know I have to tell the king and queen about this. They're not going to be happy about this situation."

Papyrus nods and Sans says, "I would suggest telling them tomorrow. Let them know she's safe and with us, but keep the details to a minimum for now until she's healed." He then looks at me. "It seems the United have been in on this situation for some time. Once the king and queen find out about that they are not going to be happy campers. Neither at this moment am I." He then looks back at Papyrus. "They gave her some sort of drug. I noticed it when I was healing her facial wounds. It is quickly healing her and setting her straight but I don't like its spiratic rate of healing. Paps as soon as you can I need you to look into it."

Papyrus nods and walks over to me and kneels down to begin his check on me.

Sans walks over to Undyne and they talk quietly by the door.

I stare at him for a moment, wondering where this version of Sans had come from. He took command so quickly of the situation. 

Was it all for me?

Unsure I decide to ask Papyrus a question that needed to be answered fairly soon.

I look at Papyrus bent skull and ask, "Papyrus?"

"Yes, Frisk?"

"What are the two doors on either side of the room? Where do they lead?"

Papyrus stops for a moment before giving me a soft grin. "Why they lead to my apartment and Sans. His is the one on the right. Mine is on the left."

"Oh.," I say with a sad expression as worry takes holds.

Seeing this he straightens. "What's wrong? I thought you would like the idea that we were close by?"

I shake my head. "It's not that," I say as I begin to wiggle in place.

He cocks his head at me and I roll my eyes before I bluntly say, " Is there no bathroom in here?"

Papyrus, with a look of shock, finally chuckles and shakes his head. "Of course, of course. Here I'll help you to it."

He lifts me from the pile of covers and turns to a small corner where a curtain hid a small room where a nicely sized bathroom laid.

Worry now over!  
….....................................................................................................................................

Five hours have gone by since I first arrived here and everyone had long since gone. Undyne left and had promised to be back by morning. Papyrus had healed my wounds and took blood samples to discover what the United had injected into me hours prior. Sans had left with the promise to return and that I should rest up.

But I could not sleep.

I stare up at the ceiling wide-eyed as I hold Mr. Giggily firmly in my hands. His plastic body no match for the skeleton I would rather be holding close to me at that moment. But I continued to hold him wishing for Sans to return soon.

Sighing I turn in my bed and think about my decision. Was It the right one? Yes, yes it was. At the ripe age of 30, I had suffered much. I am ready for a change. I am ready for a future that I could make for myself.

I nod to myself in agreement until I hear a soft knocking sound at the door. Turning excitedly I ask who it is.

"Oh, you know..." the muffled voice answered from behind the door. A sudden shifting sensation coursed through me from my right before a familiar voice whispered softly, "Just an old friend."

I giggle as I turn and throw myself into Sans arms. He chuckles and holds me tightly before releasing me just as fast to look closely at me. "You feeling alright now to be throwing yourself around like that?"

I smile brightly at him and his eyes widen at my expression as I answer truthfully, "I feel fine now thank you. Papyrus did an awesome job, and my bones don't hurt anymore." I roll my arm to show him and he nods.

"Paps is good. I'm glad he was able to heal you completely, but huh. What do you mean your bones?" His expression was sharp as he watched for my answer.

I stop rolling my arm to look him in the eye. He wanted answers. I sigh and my smile weakens. "Sit with me Sans, this might take a bit."

He sits down gingerly by my side and waits patiently. Now that I am healed he knows I can talk. In the end, I guess he is just as worried about what happened as much as Undyne. He had felt my pain as I had experienced it so he has a right to know what happened. 

So I told him.

I tell him everything. My voice dull and my eyes trained on our now joined hands, explain to him what happened in that building before he found me. Talk about Luke and my suspicions about his actions around my tortures, but also my confusion of them as well. I told him about Jake and his association with the United and that he spied for them within the Governments building to keep an eye on me. And the game we all play to keep the monsters safe.

The game where I play as the dummy for both to satisfy their superiority over the other.

After I finished, Sans doesn't say a word. His emotions are that of a man holding back a flood with a single thread of string. The rage in his soul is so much so that for a moment I am too afraid to speak. Then the tide abides and he takes a long deep breath before he speaks again.

"And how long has this, 'game' been going on?" I look down at our hands. His thumb rubbing softly over my own.

"Almost since the very beginning. When they first put that device on me." I say pointing to the offending metal object around my ankle.

He turns to look at it. His eyes narrowing tightly.

"We have got to get that off you."

"I know," I say tiredly before snuggling into his warmth.

Sans holds me tightly to him. His head rubbing against the top of mine. We sit in the dim light of the lamps that now lite the room. The sky long since went black from a storm that has rolled in. 

We hold onto one another. Monster and human. Man and woman. Soon both joining to be wed. Yet as I think about this I wondered if monsters married the same way humans did. Was there a great feast, money to be spent, invitations?

As I thought Sans notices my distraction and he taps my nose to get my attention.

"Whats eating you kid. You've gotten quite suddenly."

I nod and answer honestly, "I've been with the monsters for as long as I remember. Yet...I can't seem to remember anyone telling me about how monsters...marry." I look at him with a confused smile and he smirks at me.

"Well, what do you want to know?" He leans back with his arm around my shoulders. We recline together in the large bed. Staring up at the ceiling as I answer his question.

"Well, is a monster marriage like a human marriage? Like do we need a lot of money? Do I need to buy a dress, a ring for you, find an emergency group of female bridesmaids?"

Laughing quietly he shakes his head and holds me closer to him. "No no no. Nothing quite like that baby. Well, a monsters wedding can be a lot like a human wedding if they wished it to be, but it's not normally how it's done. It's far more subtle than that. For monsters to wed they first need the permission from the parents on both sides of the family. Your parents gave their blessing a long time ago, and mine...well I know my dad likes you a lot and would not mind you as a daughter in law. Then there are the gifts. My gift to you is this apartment. And you have already given me the greatest gift I could have ever hoped for." He pauses before kissing me softly to emphasize his meaning. I blush as he continues. "Then after that, we consummate our marriage in the intended home of both the bride and groom and join our souls during sex. In that moment both souls merge for a time and it's said they experience a raw and powerful vision of the other person's life and experience. In this way, they truly become one for a time." He strokes my thumb a little harder. Circling it a bit with his own. "Then in that moment, the marriage is fully sealed as they climax and call the other person's name. Then it's done." he looks back at me, his eyes full of longing, yet uncertainty still filled their depths.

I smile at him and lean over and kiss him on the cheek as my other hand reaches over and I place it over his chest. Rolling over to face him I say, "How about we consummate our marriage now my love?" I say this without hesitation. My heart swelling as his emotions and eyes widen at my words.

Then joy echos from him to me as he rolls on top of me, bringing me with him. On my back now I look up at his face. His expression full of hope, love, and happiness as he suddenly leans down and takes my lips passionately. The kiss is raw and the deep moan that crawls from him causes me to respond in kind. His hands grip my arms tightly as he holds me in his grasp as if he is afraid I would leave.

Or disappear.

Sighing into his kiss I reach up and grasp him behind his head and drag him down tighter. I want to feel everything from him. His body, his energy, everything. I did not want to lose anything that he could give me in this precious moment.

Our bodies grind against each other, bone against flesh. And the sensation is so odd. His clothes cushion his skeleton from me yet I feel that even unclothed fully, the sensation would be just as smooth, just as pleasurable.

Like when we made love in his clinic. It just feels so right.

Our clothes are peeled away one by one. He takes off a layer, I take off a layer until we find ourselves knelt in the center of the bed kissing passionately. Nude and eager for the other person. Hands roam over the other person as if we could not get enough of their texture, and bodies press hard against the other.

I am shaking so hard right now. My loins burn like hot coals as my clitoris tingles and sing for his touch. His taste. Sans, I know, would give me so much of what my body craved.

We pull away for a moment. Still pressed tightly together, our foreheads touch and we stare into each other's eyes. Our breaths merging together, his rank with the smell of hotdogs and ketchup, but it is his smell. A smell that I never thought I would find sexual in my entire life now fills me with a craving for another type of hotdog that is currently pressing against my thigh at the moment.

"You want me." He says panting heavily. His voice deeper than normal makes my libido purr in feminine pleasure.  
"Yes. Oh yes, Sans yes." I gasp out as I nod against his forehead. Sweat is already pouring from us from our excitement. The liquid shown off our bodies like diamonds under the soft lamplight in the room.

He chuckles deeply and leans down to kiss my neck, then shoulder. "I will take care of you," Another kiss. "Love you," Leaning down he licks the top of my breast. I moan in appreciation. "Protect you till the end of my days." He leans away just enough to grasp a breast and suckle the tip just a little before looking at me from that position. His expression was like that of a man who kissed a ladies wrist instead of her breast. The look takes my breath away. "I will never stray from my desire of you, nor would I find peace until I know you are safe." He suckles my nipple again. A flick of his tongue, a suckle, a pull. All gentle and process. Shivering under his ministrations I can do nothing more than hold onto his arms as he torchers me with his loving.

Leaning back suddenly he reaches around and grasps me behind my back with one arm. He rises on his knees and pulls me close as he leans over me and says in a dark tone, "I will protect you. I swear to destroy anyone who dares to take you from me. You or any child from our union. You have my word."

Deep down I knew that these words were not just romantic drivel.

He meant them.

Every, single, word.

And I know in my heart, my soul, that he would do as he claimed.

I could not have been happier.

Tears form in my eyes in joy. The idea that someone would protect me, that I wasn't alone anymore, made me feel like the luckiest woman alive.

Reaching up with my hand I touch his cheekbone and say with a firm voice, "I accept your protection and your guidance. I welcome your body and soul into me and I give myself over freely. To you, I offer loyalty, protection, and love. I can't give much, but I will do everything I can, everything I possibly can, to make our union work. I swear," I suddenly feel a pull in my chest as I rise into a position equal to his. Both of us rising high on our knees, I stare at him and feel a rise of something strong, powerful.

Determined.

"I promise that no matter what happens, I will not allow myself to fall into the pitiful state as I was before. I promise to be strong and determined. For you and for all monsters. I swear."

My words move him. His expression wide and his emotions mixed with amazement and rising appreciation to me, I can feel his love for me grow.

The knowledge brings me joy.

In response to my words he leans over and kisses me deeply, pushing me down into the coverlets gently he rubs his front against mine sensuously. We moan at the sensation. My nipples catch against ribs, flicking over every one as he rubs first back and forth slowly against me. I gasp and shake under the sensation and his kiss.

Then he rises and gives me a raised 'eyebrow' before leaning away from me. I stare at him in question as he slowly descends down my body and begins kissing his way slowly down my stomach. The sensation is ticklish and I giggle as the ghost-like lips brush and press sensuously against my flesh. Then I gasp out as those same lips seal over my sensitive bud. Crying out at the intense sensation, I roll my hips into him. He grabs them and holds them down firmly. Attacking my clit with a wicked tongue and even wickeder lips. He sucks, pulls, and laves gently, slowly. Yet every sensation is firm and full with sensation. The long ghost of a tongue licks harshly against my opening. The tip ghosting inside for a moment before flicking out just as fast.

Groaning out I grasp his head to me and hold it tightly as my head thrashes at the sensations. Oh, I can feel the climax coming, and it looks glorious!! Sans sends me over that peak with a harsh set of quick pulls and I scream out into the night. My cry only lasting a moment as Sans teleports quickly up to where my head is to place a hand gently over my lips.

"There, there, my sweet. We can't wake the neighbors now can we," he says in a tone that feels like he's laughing at me.

To sexually drunk to care I just lay there and allow the last of the climax to ride through me. Then I kiss his bony fingers that lay over my lips. Daringly taking a digit into my mouth and sucking it gently. I suck it as I would suck his cock if I had it in my mouth. My eyes told him as much.

He groans at the look and then chuckles again. "Someone is being naughty, aren't they? But I feel that we have had enough foreplay, don't you." Sans grasps me and pulls me into his embrace once more. " Right now I feel like having the main course of our evening." I giggle as he nuzzles my throat. "Paps should be here with food in a bit."

I pop up from him in horror before I look down at his expression. His eyes were laughing at me as he shakes in laughter. Glaring at him I pop him softly on the head and his deep laughter erupts from him as he pulls me back to him and gives me ticklish kisses over my face. I chuckle at the sensation and return his kisses. Soon our play turns more sensual as he pushes me down softly and leans over my body. His body vibrating with need as equal as my own.

"Frisk, baby, I'm so ready." He says in a harsh voice. It cracks under his need. "I want to feel you around me. I want to feel you as you experience the pleasure I give you." His member twitches, it's blue glow lighting the area close to my entrance. "Let me in my love. Let me love you please."

Sans plea does not go in vain as I smile up at him softly and open myself, all of my self to him. My heart, my mind, my soul, and body. I wanted everything from him.

I am ready.

With a guttural cry, he crashes down on me and enters me in one fell swoop. The sensation is swift and I cry out as it feels like all of my being is penetrated at once. Deep within me, I feel my soul swelling as something seems to fill it. 

As Sans holds me tightly to him he begins to move slowly. Each thrust, a prob that allows me to feel him completely. It feels sensual, divine, and luscious. His breaths are harsh in my ears as his deep moans fill me with pleasure. Our hands roam slowly over each other with every slow move and grind. Then he begins to pick up the pace slightly. My moans rising as the sensations build both within and out of me. My legs tighten around his hips as my cries become steadily louder. He dosesn't bother to quiet me this time. How can he when he is making noises just as loudly as I am. His voice rising with steady deep moans as he whispers in my ear. Each word driving my pleasure every higher!

"Ohh...goooooddddss! Frisk, Frisk, Frisk! Ohhh, baby! I....I never....Ohhh...gods! You feel so good, kid! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ohhh yes! Oh, do you like it when I fuck you like this baby! Oh, gods, I'm going to fuck you so good baby you will not...! Ahh! Ohhhh shit!!! Ohhhh shiiiitt! Ahhh!"

His words, though crude, made every feminine part of me purr as I knew I was giving him just as much pleasure as he gave me.

The thrusts became more desperate as we see our ending. The sensations building to this moment makes me cry out loudly as slapping sounds resonate through the room. My legs tightening over his hip bones until we're feverishly and tightly thrusting into one another. Barely any room to come out completely, I trap Sans against my body. Then with a sudden cry, we throw our heads back and cry each other's names into the atmosphere.

In that moment, time seems to stand still.

I can feel him, in me, a part of me, like never before. 

In a void of white, he stands with me, both of us nude and wearing equal awed expressions. For a short time, I feel his emotions as if they are my own. I watch his life unfold before me as if I am watching a clear, clean, HD, movie. Fading in and out, one moment into the next. His birth from an orb in his mother's non-existent tummy. Her death when his brother is born due to complications. His father's slow emotional deterioration from her loss. How he gave himself over to science to cope. Sans determination to stay by his father's side to help him through it all. His eventual anger at him when his father kept taking unnecessary risks with his experiments.

I watch his life up to the point where he meets me. His fascination yet distrust of me at first soon grows to admiration. His admiration growing slowly to love as I become older and reach out to other monsters who were always hurt. I always seemed to know when they were down. His rage, and feeling of hopelessness when I was taken by the humans and lost my memory of him.

But he never gave up on me.

Tears run down my face at the sight until I turn and see what he is watching.

My life.

His face full of confusion as he sees smears of colors when I'm among humans. Dark ugly colors that splated around me without rhyme or reason. But when I'm around monsters the colors are like pastel drawings. Beautiful and full of life. And yet his expression is still confused.

'Sans?'

He turns to me.

'What's wrong?'

Sans looks lost for a moment before he opens his mouth to reply he gasps out. I do the same as we feel a tug pulling us to face straight ahead. We watch as the two unfolding memories merge before us into a shape. Then the shape splits in two. Both stand before us covered in shadow and mystery. From them, I feel a sensation of warmth coming from them. A pool of love that takes my breath away. 

Then the shapes burst into a flash of light and two orbs race towards us. We stand there in awe as the shapes rocket right into me.

Into my belly.

The waking dream ends and we crash back onto the bed, drenched in sweat and shaking from the remainder of our climax. For the longest time, we can't move nor speak from the intense sensations that still rage through us.

After a while Sans rolls off to one side, bringing me with him in his arms. We lay on top of the crumbled coverlets and breath each other in for a moment. So many questions run through our minds and I could feel his confusion still as well as his awe from the experience.

I suddenly feel exhaustion overcome me and I cuddle into his body. He holds me close and breaths me in.

As I feel sleep envelope me I hear him whisper into my ears.

"Who are you, Frisk?"

(Annnnnd that's it, this chapter is done! Woooow! That is much longer than normal :D and for good reason! They finally got married and Sans now has a glimpse of Frisk's odd appearance into the world. But what about the United and the Government? What are they going to do or think about Frisk's behavior and choice? What will her parents think when they learn about the full truth about Frisk's dealings with them. Find out next time on, Dragon Ball Z! Just kidding, just check back in a few weeks or so for the next chapter :D Tata my dears!)


	13. Full truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day with new possibilities. New things are revealed and truths are told. However, what would these truths reveal about the characters themselves?

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, Story by me.)

Chapter 13  
Full truths

 

As my eyes open I am greeted to the sunlight and the wooden ceiling of my new apartment. In the distance, I hear the sounds of monsters rising for the day. The sounds were very faint, but I can hear them all the same. 

As I listen I feel my body aching from last nights activities, and though sore, I wasn't mad.

On the contrary.

I have never felt better.

My body is practically singing. Every muscle, every fiber, sang in the new morning light. The place between my legs pulses pleasantly and my nipples tighten in response. The memories the sensations cause almost make me moan in delight. I stretch out my body among the sheets, feeling like a cat who has just gotten all the cream she could have ever asked for and then some. My mind feels so light and free as if the events of yesterday had never happened. 

A smile plays on my lips as I close my eyes to the light and just lay there and take it all in. And though it is slightly nippy, I have never felt so content after waking.

It feels so divine. 

"Someones having a good morning," A deep voice states before a bony hand comes into view and slides down my stomach to my thigh. A heavy sigh brushes my hair as Sans draws himself closer to me, nuzzling me with his face and giving me a ghost of a kiss on my neck. "How are you today sunshine."

I giggle happily at him and turn my body into his. Wrapping myself into him I shrug and say honestly, "I've never felt so good like this before Sans. It's like, being born again or something! Everything feels so good! So right." I look at him with a smile that stretches across my face to the point of pain. "If this is what it's like to mate then sign me up! I don't care how long it takes for us to have kids, but the process of trying is going to be awesome!" I giggle at my own words and only find myself slightly confused on my own behavior. 

"Oh really?" He asks with a soft inhale. His body stills for a moment and I tilt my head at him in question. Sans face is a mix of calm concentration as his eye sockets remain closed for a moment. Opening them, at last, he gives me a smile and chuckles deeply. "Well, it seems we don't have to try too hard for kids Frisk." He laughs out and holds me close to him. "One night and we're already destined to be parents!"

The sound of pure joy in his face did not reflect my astonished one. Looking down at my flat tummy I poke it several times and say out loud, "I'm...I'm going to be a...mom?"

He nods and lifts himself to look at me with a calm, joyful expression, "Do you mind? Being a mom to half a monster?"

I stare at him and back at my tummy. I repeat this several times before I turn and throw myself at him. My arms circling his neck and holding him close. "I don't mind at all! OH SANS! I'M GOING TO BE A MOM!!"

We laugh as we hold one another. Our joy peppering the air as our naked bodies laid upon the soft sheets of the bed. Long moments after that we continue to lay there. Lazily enjoying the moment. He toys with my hair, I toy with his ribs, as we just talk. About stuff. Nothing too important. We talk about the kids, which It seems I'm having twins as it turns out, and what possible names to give them. We talk about the possibility of moving to a larger apartment or home. Possibly moving out of the city altogether. Which is harder than it sounds. Out in the land, there are no laws for monsters.

People have been known to kill whole families, just because they were prejudiced against them. They got away with it too. Because there were no laws out in the open country. In the city, they at least had a chance, if but a small one.

But the idea of open land and a chance to be away from it all sounds so nice. A fairy tale that might come true.

A dream within reach.

Now as we lay here in silence I notice Sans emotions taking on a more concerned turn. I still as I feel it. His posture becomes slightly ridged as he contemplated his words. I could not read his thoughts but his posture and emotions told me enough.

Sans is worried about something.

Sighing into him I nudge him with my head and say, "If you have something that is worrying you, Sans, I would like to know."

He stiffens and I chuckle, "I can't read your mind but I can read your emotions and body posture. You are worried about something and it's bothering you." I look up at him and gave him a slow wink.

He looks at me with wide eyes before shaking his head and chuckling. "Can't pull a fast one on you can I kid?" I shake my head firmly but keep a smile on my face. He sighs and adjusts his hold on me. Pulling me close he takes a moment to think. Thinking of what to say. For a few moments my giddiness, brought on by awesome sex and the possibilities of motherhood, begin to become overtaken by anxiety.

Was he rethinking our union? Did he have regrets?

Then he sighs and turns to me, his eyes troubled, and said hesitantly, "I...want to ask about what happened last night. During our merging as husband and wife, when I saw your past. It confused me,"

I stiffen and disengage myself from him. Rising I scoot away a bit and let my back rest against the pillows. He follows suit and places a hand on my stiff shoulders. My body curls into itself and I sigh."I knew this would come up some time, but I was foolishly hoping it won't." I whisper softly but he hears me.

"Why would you be afraid? I wouldn't judge you for anything if it wasn't in your power to stop it. What I saw baffled me. The imagery, the colors, and how you just, flashed into existence like that..."

At his words, I shudder and scrunch up even tighter into myself. A sob escaping my lips as fat tears begin to fall down my face.

He had seen it. He had seen how I....was born.

But instead of sounding hateful or disgusted, he just sounded confused.

"Frisk?"

I didn't want to look at his face at first, afraid of the emotion I would see there. But a tender, bony, hand comes up to take my chin and lightly turns it to him. His face is full of concern. "Frisk, baby, please don't feel ashamed. I can feel your emotions as if they're screaming in my face. You're petrified."

The tears keep falling, I didn't want him to think any differently then he did before, and deep down I know he won't, and a part of me assured me that I can trust that he would not change his feelings for me if I tell him the truth of my birth.

The whole truth.

Sighing, I turn my head and look at my bent knees. Liquid fell onto them like rain as my tears left interesting rivulets down my skin. Sobbing a bit, I release a hickup and say, "Remember when that old man c...c..called me a..n...n..no man's child?"

Sans is quiet. His posture, a bit stiff, stays still as he nods slowly at me. Sighing I go on, "That name belongs only to children who appear out of nowhere. No parents, no family, just poof, there they are. I...I am a no man's child. A child who suddenly appeared. And for that, I have sinned in the eyes of man. In the eyes of all the people of this city."

His eyes widen and confusion peppers his emotions. Face scrunching up in utter disgust and bewilderment as he states, "But that isn't your fault! Sinning! Really?! How can they fault you for how you are made?! Some monsters I know just poof into existence too. Like some ghosts I know." His emotions spike into agitation as he waves his hands before him. "I don't understand! Why the fuck would they fault you for this?!"

I shake my head and sigh tiredly. "I don't know Sans. For as long as I can remember, ever since I...appeared, people have always treated me as if I carried the plague. All I know about my existence, and the name attached to it, is the fact that it is a cursed one. A bad omen." I sniff and hold myself tighter. "Matters became worse when my parents adopted me. Like some sort of curse coming to life. After that..."

Flashes enter my eyes and I jerk up as I see images of Sans. Quick flashes of him feeding me a hotdog drenched in ketchup, his smile huge and his eyes glowing with affection at me. Sans with a concerned expression touches my face gently. Him bowing to me on one knee a small box in his and as a blue blush brightens his cheekbones. Sans laying in the grass, so close to me that we had to be lying together, staring up at a starry sky. His face full of wonder.

The last image had tears falling from my eyes as I see Sans struggling against the men in black suits. His eyes crazed as he tried to get to me. And as if someone pressed the slow-motion button, I see one of them slam his gun against the back of his skull. Sans falling slowly and crashing into the ground. The image blurs as the man responsible turns a glowing white smile upon me.

Luke.

"FRISK! FRISK!"

I startle and stare up at Sans as he holds my arms in his hands. Once he has my attention he breathes a sigh of relief and sits back on his haunches.

"I lost you there for a moment baby." He sighs as he leans his skull against my collarbone. "Gods give me strength." He prays against me before looking up into my face and saying, "What happened? What did you see?"

I shake my head and say, "I...I saw you. Though they were quick. I saw you feeding me hotdogs, comforting me, proposing to me," I blush and look him in the eyes as my expression then turns into sorrow. "I saw that the important person who I could never see before. The one I could not remember trying to save me on my eighteenth birthday. It was you." I touched his face softly and marveled at him. "I can't believe I never put two and two together before now and..."

He stops me by touching my hand that rested on his cheekbone. His eyes full of understanding. "It's fine love." Sighing he rubs his cheek on my hand and closes his eyes. "I don't blame you, nor should you blame yourself." One of his eyes open and stares at me lovingly, "You're starting to remember me and that is all I care about. Soon you'll remember everything."

I smile at him, lean over and kiss him softly on his teeth. The feeling of bone melts away to the pressure of lips as he kisses me back. A soft kiss, a friendly kiss.

My heart swells at the sensation.

When we part he chuckles and says, "You know, after what you just said about how your a 'no man's' child. It got me thinking of an old monster's tale."

I freeze. He shakes his head and cups my cheek and brings me forward. He places my forehead against his and begins his story. His voice low and gentle. "It was said long ago that an angel would appear before us in our time of need. One who would be lost and yet found. That they would lead us out of the darkest part of our lives and into a land of light."A swell of something fills me with his words and he looks at me with a gentle expression. "You're not just a princess kid, I believe you're our little angel. A being who can change the world for us as we know it." Then his face turns dark as a thought comes over him. His eyes winking out as he said in a harsh whisper, "That could be the reason why the humans are so scared of you. They seem to know what your appearance means." He sits up as the idea continues to grow in his mind. "What is their version of the story? If it's so bad, that they would have had to..." His voice trails off and I touch his collarbone to get his attention.

"They could have killed me in the beginning. But they didn't." I finish for him with understanding.

He nods and settles back down on his haunches. His thoughts racing.

As I watch him struggle with the new discovery I gave him I marvel at this being who loves me. The very idea of him worrying for me, wanting the best for me makes me feel so light inside. 

Touching my tummy I think of the two little beings growing within me. The result of our love. My heart warms at the thought and I feel as if I'm floating in warmth. 

I reach over to hug him when a knock on the wall behind me startles me. Swinging around I turn to see Papyrus opening the door with a cheerful expression on his face. With him, he brings the smell of breakfast and spices.

"Nyhehehe! I, the great Papyrus, welcome you this morning Fri...ahhhh!" He jumps back as he notices what he had just walked into. His eyeballs popping out of his sockets as I scootch under the thick covers to hide while Sans stays as he is with a smirk on his face.

"Yo awesome bro of mine," Sans says as he turns and leans back on the thick pillows. His posture lazy and carefree. So different from his expression that marred his face a few moments ago. He sniffs the air as his brother shakes with fury and his grin widens lazily. "Smells good Pap. You always..."

"You bonehead!" his brother yells at him. Sans flinches playfully as Papyrus begins to rant at him about my health and well being. After five minutes of yelling have passed, Sans tells his brother what happened, and that we had finally married. Plus as a bonus that I was pregnant with twins.

Upon hearing that, Papyrus flinches and his expression becomes one of shock. He steps forward and kneels beside the bed and looks at me.

"May I?" He asks, his eyes large in his sockets.

I tilt my head in question and pull the thick blankets away to reveal my nude body. Sans waits as his brother places his hands on my abdomen and closes his eyes. A few moments later I feel him probing into my body and soul before I feel him diving deeper. The sensation is so strange. Like feeling butterflies fluttering throughout my body. Then he stills and opens his eyesockets and a soft sigh flows from his mouth. Pulling back he looks at us and says, "They're beautiful." Tears begin to fall from his eyes and without thinking, I bend over and draw him into a hug against me. Holding him tightly I feel his arms encircle me as he continues to speak. "Their energies are so pure. I...I have never felt anything like it." He hiccups and chuckles into my embrace as his arms tighten around me.

When a second pair of arms come around us, it is almost like the final piece fitting into place. It feels so right.

"I know bro. I know. I bet they can't wait to meet their awesome uncle."

"Nyeyehehehe."

Their soft laughter surrounds me and I close my eyes as I allow the brothers energies to flow around me.

 

I am home.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Half an hour later sees us in Papyrus' small, clean, orderly, apartment, eating a fine breakfast of waffles, scrambled eggs, and juice. The meal itself is simple and tasty. After the night I had I am starving!

"Slow down babe, there's plenty to go around." Sans chuckles as he points to the overflowing plates before us.

I nod and sit back a bit and try to slow down. The food is just so good!

Papyrus looks pleased with my gluttonous obsession with his food and gloats about how he learned it and how he went about preparing it. 

"Yes well, the best way to make the eggs is to first add the spices and a bit of water or milk. Luckily the great Papyrus procured milk the other day so I had enough for what you see before you." He leans back in his chair as he points to the mount of scrambled eggs that still sat steaming in the plate.

Sans chuckles and scoops up a forkful of eggs on his plate, layered in ketchup, and says, "That is awesome bro! They are really the most 'eggcellent' scrambled eggs you've made thus far."

"Yes, brother I do say I did a mighty fine...." Eyeballs pop out of Papyrus sockets as he stares at Sans hard.

"Sans, did you just make a pun?"

"No no no bro, that would be to 'humurous' of me." Sans wiggles his eyebrows.

"That is terrible Sans."

"You're smiling bro."

"And I hate myself for it."

I giggle at their back and forth teasing and smile at them. Watching the brothers I feel my heart lighten for the first time in days. I still had pain in my back muscles and they twitched from time to time, and the overhanging knowledge of what my choice could bring to both monsters and humans is also present in my mind. But at this moment, eating between these two, I can forget for a little while.

I can try to be happ....

BANG BANG BANG!

We flinch and turn to the wall where my room laid on the other side.

"HEY LOSER! WE'RE HERE FOR YOUR STORY! NOW OPEN UP!"

We sigh as the voice of Undyne erupts from the door to my apartment just inches away from Papyruses door. With every knock the walls quake under her strength.

"U..u..undyne. I t..think It would be best to not be so loud? T..t.there are other monsters here trying to..."

"I'VE WAITED ALL NIGHT FOR THIS!! HER PARENTS ARE HERE, YOU'RE HERE, IM HERE, AND WE'RE READY FOR ANSWERS! OPEN UPPP!"

A sudden crashing sound reveals that she had finally opened my door and let herself in.

I sigh and say quietly, "Oh dear, I just got that apartment too."

Sans shakes his head and pats my arm. "Don't worry kiddo, she does this often. We got a guy on standby when she stops by. We'll have it fixed before we go anywhere today okay?"

Papyrus nods. "Yes, Frisk. No worries. She does this to me all the time. I'm lucky if I can get to my door before she...."

"Frisk! Frisk!" The sound of my mother's voice is full of worry as the gang tries to find me but is unable to.

"O...o...ohh dear. I wonder if we scared her?"

Undynes laughter erupts as she says, "NONSENSE! We just have to go over and ask Papyrus! He'll know exactly..."

Sans raises his arm and twists his wrist as his hand glows blue. The door between the walls flies open as Undyne comes crashing through and hits the floor with an unceremonious entrance. A burst of laughter erupts from me and I hold my sides as she struggles to get up off the ground. Kinda like a fish out of water. Her wife, Alphys, waddles in to help her up. Mother and father come in after followed by surprisingly, Mettaton.

My laughter subsides as I take in everyone who comes through the door with growing curiosity. What were they doing here? I thought that...

"Frisk!" Mother says as she walks over to where I sit.

"Hi, mom!" I wave as I turn to accept her hug.

She kneels and takes me into her arms. She holds me tightly and her warmth spreads through me like a blanket. Comfort in her embrace is suddenly interrupted as I feel her sniffing my hair. Tickling me as she huffed about my face and neck.

"Mom! What are you doing?!" I say as I giggle at her sniffing me. Then another nose appears and begins to sniff as Father joins in as well. I laugh under their assault, not understanding what they were doing until they lean away from me at last.

That is when I feel the underlying tone of surprise, anger, and joy.

An odd mix of emotions hit me as they look over my shoulder to where Sans sits between me and his brother. Sans stares back at them, his expression level and calm. His emotions were as still as water in an untouched lake.

He waits.

Father stood to his full height as he calmly looks at Sans. His expression hard as he says calmly, "You know you could have waited until after this situation was taken care of to marry her Sans." Father says gruffly. He shakes his head and chuckles. "However I am not completely blind as to why you didn't wait." 

Mother glares a little at Father, then Sans before saying, " I do wish they did wait. I would have loved it if we had blessed them fully before their wedding night." but her expression softens as she holds me again tenderly. "But the final result isn't so bad! Babies! Twins! Oh, my precious daughter, twins!" Mothers eyes light up as I can see the possibilities of two babies in her arms again. I smile at her as the idea fills me with warmth.

Then Father straightens and places his great paw on my head and looks at Sans levely. His expression turns into a searching one as he asks, "Is she, mentally, ready to tell us what has happened to her? Is this a good time to even...attempt to ask?" 

Sans nodded, "She's ready sir. But I think it might behoove us to move to a more comfortable area where we can explain everything."

Mettaton rushes over and says, "Oh darling that is a splendid idea! I do believe we have a large sitting room two floors up! I'll lead us right there and open it for you."

I turn questioning eyes at him and Sans leans in and whispers, "Mettaton owns the building Frisk. He's our landlord."

I nod and before I know it we all clear out of Papyrus's apartment and make our way upstairs to Mettaton's sitting room.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

The sitting room is fairly large and well put together. Rich fabric glows under the light of morning, as old seats and furniture glisten with care.

I marvel at the sight.

Mettaton seats us in a circle and, once everyone is ready, makes a gesture for me to start.

Swallowing hard, I look at my family and take in their expressions. My parents look worried and agitated at the same time. With so many things happening in the last few days, my mother looks far worse for the ware. With so many attacks on my person, plus the unknown pain I've been going through, she has a look of a woman who hadn't slept in a while. Her appearance full of exhaustion fills me with pain.

I have done that to her.

Father doesn't look as bad, but his eyes are lined with worry. He holds my mother tightly to him as they prepare themselves for another dark secret that I have to tell them. Not only about the abuse I've suffered between the United and the Government, but about my very birth.

Undyne and Alphys both wait for anticipation at my words. Alphys with her pen and paper ready, and Undyne with her eye gleaming with what I have to say. Her anger level already primed. I just hope she dosesn't do anything rash.

Mettaton sits quietly in his pink scrubs and lab coat. His leg over a knee and his hands poised over his mouth in concentration. One eye pierces me with a sharp intellect.

The brothers and I sit together. One on either side of me. Sans on my left, Papyrus on my right. They give me their support as I take a moment to take everything in. Breathing sharply I concentrate on them and their energies.

Calm, worry, acceptance.

I smile at that last feeling.

Opening my eyes I sigh out a heavy breath and begin to speak. I tell them everything. Every small detail. How I was approached by the United after I had received my anklet to not only act as their figurehead and their link to what small monster knowledge I had in my young brain, but also as a type of spy. I didn't have to do much other than to walk in the government building and sit somewhere for a certain period of time. The device, which had been hacked, could then access the computers of the government and council building and gain the knowledge of their activities.

However, that did not turn out to work since I was always thrown out if I had no other reason to be in the building. The only time I was successful was when I was getting the device topped up every few weeks. Or when I was caught going over my limit.

When I did it on time I had a maximum of an hour and a half in the building, and at that time they were able to get a bit of data.

But when I was caught.

I'm in there for hours getting electrically punished for my transgression.

Even though they don't say it, they still take that time to download everything they need as pulses of electricity run through my body. And when it's done James collects the data, wipes the memory completely, resets it, and the horror starts all over again.

I agreed to do this because I thought they would work harder to allow me to be with my family. Once they won the suit to allow me a single day out of a week to see my family I thought I had made a good choice. I thought I had a chance to finally be with my family, even if I just continued on with this game.

But years passed and there were no other attempts to lengthen my stay. The United continued to promise, continued to work with me, but it feels like I was getting the short end of the stick. Trapped in the horror of the game between James and Luke. The supposed gentle supporter and the sick electro Pervert.

Without knowing what to do I continued, terrified of the chair, terrified of the consequences.

But now that I am regaining memories of Sans, finding love again, I find that I can't take it anymore. The pain the loneliness. The fact I was told to continue to follow the rules and be a good girl in a world where many of the humans would rather see me dead than help me made my stomach turn.

I am tired of hiding, tired of the abuse, am so sick and tired of this sick game I was forced to play.

I wanted it to end.

But by my own choices.

After that I let my words hang in the air as I watch my friends and family take in my words. They all have that expression of looking into themselves, not really seeing the world around them. Thinking hard.

Tears stream from my mother's eyes and for the umpteenth time, I could tell she blames herself for my suffering.  
Fathers eyes are hidden by his bangs and his emotions seem tightly hidden. Undyne's energies were like fire. They burned brightly behind her eye and her body shakes with rage.   
Alphys holds her wife's hand as she looks at her notepad numbly. Her hand laying over the words she had written.  
Papyrus is still by my side. His emotions rioting as his bony hand grips mine tightly. His body stiff with anger.  
Sans holds my other hand, his emotions calm if not a bit turmoil. He sends me calming emotions as he rubs his thumb over the back of my hand.  
Mettaton stays motionless for a moment before straightening in his seat and asking, "So how long have you endured this Frisk? How long have they made you play this game of theirs?"

I look at him tiredly, "Almost twelve years or so I think."

He nods. "And how much information do you think they were able to gather from you then that they could not get on their own? If I know James, he would be able to get the information easily without your aid Since he had already been in the headquarters several years ahead of time. As far as I can tell they really didn't need you for that."

I stare at him in shock and he smiles, "I'm not just all looks honey, just so you know. I've worked with him for a time as he was curious about my robotic body. I learned quite a bit from him." His eyes go steelly as he continues, "However, the need for you to be in this mess is questionable. He's a hacker, a damn good one, and able to get through many government based locks. The fact of the matter is, why would they bug your anklet and tell you to spy for them when they already have a spy in the building who was doing that anyway?"

The energy in the room rose at this question and I shrug, "It could be that I am a decoy of sorts? This device could have anything on it and it can do a million things." I pull up my right pants leg and show everyone the device. All eyes lock on it and all of them become hard.

Father's eyes flash under his bangs and Mothers fill with an inure fire.

Alphys jumps from her chair and rushes over to look at the device carefully and looks up at me. "W...wo...would you allow me to l...lift your leg to see it better?"

I nod and she gently raises my leg to look at the device. After turning it around carefully in her claws she makes a harsh hissing sound under her breath. Undyne, already brimming with anger rises from her chair and walks over to her wife.

"What is it?" She askes.

Alphys doesn't look up, instead continuing to examine the device as she answers, " This is very complex and made of a metal I'm not familiar with. Not steel, not iron, definitely not plated copper." She taps it and yelps as a small charge races up her arm. She jumps back and shakes her hand as Undyne rushes to her side and grips her arms.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!!"

"Residue," Alpys says as she finishes shaking off her arm. "I've gotten shocks like that from devices that had recently been supercharged in the lab. This device, though small, had been in contact with high voltage electricity at one time. High amounts from the feel of it," She rubs her arm and then she pauses and looks up at me slowly. "They used this device as a conductor?"

I nod. "Like I said, my punishments are electrocution. Nothing else."

"And they use this device to channel it?"

Once again I nod.

She shivers and shakes her head. Mother stands, releasing Father's hands and walks over to where the couple stands.

"Alphys? What is it?"

Alphys looks up at me, her eyes full of pity as she replied, "That device has small barbs on the inside that seem harmless at first glance. But they are all pointed to areas where the bone is most prevalent." She turns to my mother and says, "They shock her through her very bones, electrocuting her skeleton, pretty much cooking her from the inside out." Everyone in the room stills at this as she turns back to me with wide eyes, "The fact that she has survived that for so many years." She shakes her head at me. "I'm amazed that she's even alive."

Mettaton rises and walks up to them and stands next to Alphys. "Is it possible they use low grades of electricity then?"

Alphys shakes her head, "Not likely, that shock I took was very strong. I believe they went all out..."

"They did." I finally say as I straighten in my seat. All eyes turn to me as I say with a flat voice, "They use as much as they can and then some." I shiver at the memory of the currents racing through my body. "I heard them discuss it a few years ago. The amount that can be used that won't kill me." Then A pregnant pause before I slowly continue, "Because of what I am."

"They think they could get away with this because we adopted you!?" Mother says in a rage as fresh tears fall from her eyes.

I shake my head and get up to rush into her arms. Her great arms hold me and she raises me into her embrace. Buring my face in her furred throat I say, " No Mom no! Nothing that you or Father did at all! Nothing any of you should feel ashamed about." Pulling away I look her in the eye and say, "The reason they do this is far more than my parentage. It's my lack of parentage that they hate."

They look at me confused. Breathing deeply I finally say, "It's because I'm a 'no man's child'. A child who appeared out of nowhere and with an unknown destiny. That's the real reason the humans hate me."

Something warm courses down my cheeks and I internally curse myself as I find myself crying. Why the fuck was I crying again? That's all I seem to be...

I shake my head and press on. "None of what happened to me is your fault. None of it is! It's just another excuse they use to attack me. My very existence is what they are afraid of!" I hold onto my mother's shoulders tightly as I shake in her great arms. "It's because of what I am! A child born without parents! A freak of nature! A being who is a sacrilege to everything normal and right in their fucking lives!!"

Burying myself in her fur I hug her to me. Crying as the past abuses storm up in my mind. The name calling, the attacks, the lonely nights I would lay awake as some old fuck screams at me for my very sin of existing through the very walls of my apartment. All of it trickles through my mind as I hold my parent to me.

One of two who had excepted me even though they knew nothing about me. They loved me. I am forever grateful for that. Even if they now detest me for...what I'm not.

Mother holds me in her arms and speaks gently to me. Her very words vibrating close to my ear."Oh, my sweet child. We are a mess we are. To not have known the pain you hid for all these years." She tightens her hold on me gently. "We were fools to not see it. And more a fool to fully trust the United." Her eyes open and flash in anger. "But we can't keep beating ourselves up over the past, nor should we allow ourselves to let it get us down." She holds me away from her a bit and boops my nose gently with her own. "I don't care how you were born my dear. You're ours now. Our little angel. And 'no man's child' or not, you have always been a sweet and bright light of our lives."

Tears course down my cheeks in warm streams as I shiver in her arms. I hold her tightly as great sobs erupt from me, shaking my very frame with its intensity. She holds me and rocks me in her great arms. Her gentle swaying reminds me of all the bad nightmares I had as a child. Her arms holding me, beating them back, a gentle monster who knew how to keep the bad things away.

As I look up past her shoulders I see my friends staring back up at me. Undyne and Alphys look up at me with concerned but gentle smiles, Mettaton looks up at me thoughtfully, Sans and Papyrus give me gentle expressions.

They were my family, my friends, and I know deep down that they would not forsaken me for my birth. Once again I wondered why I questioned it. But looking in Sans eyes, seeing his gentle expression as his grin turned up a bit to one side, I know deep down that I should never question it again.

Looking past them I find the last monster, whose expression I have yet to see and find myself frozen. My Father stands where he had sat not too long ago. His body still and his posture imposing. Fathers face is to one side, his eyes in shadow and his mouth grim. His entire posture is stiff and seems to pulse with an unnatural energy. Emotions, dark and angry, pulse from him in steady rhythm.

For a few heartbeats in time I saw this being as not my father, but as an enraged ruler of a great kingdom. His Hawaiian shirt and slacks did not destroy that image. 

He was king.

"Daddy?" I call him in an unsure voice.

He turns to me, his eyes holding a steady glow. His expression is full of...

Determination.

 

(Okay....so here is chapter 13. Very late and kind of all over the place and I apologize for that. I've had a rough week and it's been a bit hard to sit down and write and edit this story.

However, I would like to say a few things to thouse who have pointed out some things in my story they, did not approve of in their comments in my last few chapters. So here is my response to them.

1\. I can write notes in my chapters if I bloody well want. It is my story I can do as I like thank you.

2\. I have said multiple times that I have poor grammar in many of my chapters. I do use Grammarly, however, I only have the standard version. This chapter is also edited by one other person and hopefully, I will have them to check my mistakes in the future. However, if that is not the case then please keep in mind that this is a fanfiction. I'm doing my best to make it as legible as I can but I'm doing this more for fun than anything else. It's a way for me to break out of my day to day and write something that makes me smile. It's not meant to be serious.

3\. I have been approached a few times to insert OC from readers into my story. I will say this now, that I do not plan to do so nor will I do to the fact that it will hamper the flow of the story. I already know what I want to do with this tale I don't want it to be hampered because someone can't stand their favorite character to be hurt. It's called character building my dears and there is a reason for it I assure you.

4\. And lastly, I know some of you are trying to help me with pointing out my issues in the story. I will say now I don't mind this, but please don't get upset if I don't immediately change how I work or use the correct spelling the first time, or at all. I have a lot of my plate right now and I can only eat so much of it at a time. So please be patient.

Just a heads up as well, The story might take some time to be finished. I have another story idea I'm working through that I plan to sell once it is edited correctly and it sounds right. A fantasy romance that I hope will take off. Also, I plan to start college in a few months so there is that as well. So please be patient as I try to find time to write.

Other than that guys please enjoy the story as I post it. As I said before, it's just for fun, it's my way of relaxing, so it's not going to be perfect. Nor do I care that it has a few errors in it. Annnywayy.. That's all I have to say, once again sorry for the long wait and hopefully, you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time! Tata my dears! )


	14. Necessary Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to end it. End the long strain of human and monster coexistence. If they won't allow them to live in peace then they will part ways and be on their own. But a few unforeseen issues come into play as several individuals arrive who are not guests. This could be a problem.

(Sexy sexy sexy times ahead :D)

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story by me)

Chapter 14  
Necessary Parting

 

I now find myself sitting between my parents, on my bed, back at my apartment in the monster district. Mother holds me gently in her arms as father sits next to her with my outstretched feet resting on his legs.

The conversation in Mettatons suit had ended with Father taking me and mother out of the room. No one protested at his abrupt departure and understood that he needed a few minutes with his family. When we had arrived back to my room my door had been fixed which allowed us the privacy that he seemed to need. However after entering the room and sitting us on the bed father had remained silent for a long time.

I look at him now and cock my head at his face. His expression is shadowed by his bangs as he remains ramrod stiff. Fathers emotions are like a screaming cascade that he is desperately trying to hold back. He seems scared to let them go.

Upon seeing his inner struggle Mother sighs and finally says, "My love, what ails you? It is not like you to stay quiet for so long."

Father is silent for a moment more before he huffs and pats my knees gently with his great hands. Then he looks up at us, his eyes full of sorrow, exhaustion, and that lingering determination.

"I've had enough Toriel." He says worriedly. "I've had absolutely enough of this. We have already lost two children. To lose anymore now to these humans who care so little for us? Not to mention," He looks down at my tummy and his expression grows more fierce. "When our own daughter is breeding our future grandchildren? No." He shakes his great horned head before looking at his wife and snarling, "I refuse to allow any more incidents to occur. This must end. And I plan to do so promptly." As if reaching a final decision father moves to rise and place my legs on the bed.

Mother's sharp tone stops him. "SIT." Her words are not loud. They don't need to be. The very command behind them is enough to fell the great king back on his tush, my legs still on his lap.

Mother sighs and looks at her husband with a tired blink. "Asgore, you know for a fact that doing anything rash, especially, with your mind as it is will jeopardize not only every monster in the district but us as well." She uses her great paw to gesture to the both of us. "If we are to deal with these humans right then it is best to do it on our terms on our own territory." Her back straightens and her arms wrap around me tightly. "I too am tired of seeing our children die before my eyes. And to not have known the pain Frisk has gone through until recently." She looks down at me and I smile faintly before kissing the top of her nose. She giggles a bit and snuggles me. " I two feel as if I have failed. However." I watch as mother's eyes grow steely and her voice becomes deep with anger, "I refuse to stand by and play mouse to their cat. We have been tame for them for too long my love," She stares at her husband as the same determination fills her eyes. " Now we change things, together." Father's eyes grow as determined but widen with shock as she chuckles, " But first we have to ensure we have a plan." She leans over and gives him a soft kiss on his lips and I smile as I blush and look away as he returns it. I love how they show their affection but sometimes I wish I was not in the middle of it. I am practically between them as they begin to moan and try to get closer to each other.

"HEY!" I shout and they pull apart and look at me startled. They had forgotten I was there for a moment. Shaking my head at their sheepish smiles as they pull apart and settle down again. I huff at them and try to get things back on track by saying, "I'm glad that we are going to go through with this, however," I look up at them, "what about this?" I extend my right leg up from father's lap and show the device. Their eyes blaze for a moment but mothers quickly become calculated.

Father begins to say, "We take that thing off as soon as we..."

"We keep it on for now." Mother states.

Father and I stare at her open-mouthed for a moment.

She nods before explaining, "I have a feeling that could come in handy when we finally...have a talk with our friends from the United." Her smile becomes downright terrifying as her fangs are revealed by a sly smile. Her eyes are predatory and her expression is downright scary.

Did I not say I love my mom?

Fathers expression grows into one of understanding and his face becomes serious as the possibilities grow in his mind.

I blink between them as I tilt my head in question. Mother chuckles and begins to explain her plan.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

We spend the next hour talking and planning. But mostly we cuddle and silently enjoying the warmth of each other.

As we cuddled and talked, I also thought to myself about what they said before. I wondered about the other two children that they spoke of. To tell the truth, this is the first time I have ever heard of children other than myself. In our house there are only pictures of us, no there images of children from their past have ever been found to my knowledge. Maybe...maybe after all this is over with I can have a sit down with them to discuss this? If it's not too painful for them that is.

But I do wonder, how is it I was never told about this before? Or is this another form of my amnesia?  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

As my parents left for the night, Mother and Father give me sweet kisses on the head and a gift of Butterscotch cinnamon pie. Which is mysteriously missing a slice. Mother glares at father as he runs out of the room dropping crumbs as he goes. She sighs and hugs me once more before storming after father, fallowing the crumbs that he left behind.

I giggle at their antics and place the pie on the nightstand. As I do so I see Mr. Giggly on the floor and halfway under the bed. I gingerly pick him up and roll onto the bed and hold him to me. Sighing into his plastic skull I say, "Oh Mr. Giggly. I'm so sorry for leaving you like that. I should have treated you better." I hug him tighter and kiss the top of his plastic head.

"Awe come on baby, only a day married and your already cheating on me. OH, the scandal!" Comes a deep voice to my right.

Rolling my eyes I turn with Mr. Giggly firmly in my arms and look at the living skeleton before me. Unlike Mr. Giggly, this one is alive and full of personality. He speaks to me, loves me, and would soon be the father of my unborn children. Compared to Mr. Giggly, he is all skeleton and then some.

However, I didn't want to admit that out loud just yet.

"Oh, I don't know," I say with a sly smile as I hold Mr. Giggly in my arms, pressing him closer to my bosom. San's eyes narrow at the plastic toy.

"He's been with me longer, laughs on command, and fits in most overhead storage bins," I reply with quirking lips as my ridiculous words sink in. He smiles at me and shakes his head as he strolls over to my bed and, sighing, sinks into the plush covers.

"Well, that's tough to beat kid." He says with a disgruntled sigh. "But I know I can prove how I'm much more skeleton then he is." He turns his head to me and gives me his wiggling 'eyebrows'.

Rolling my eyes at him I cuddle closer to him as we both hold the toy between us. Sans hands fold gently over mine as the doll rested comfortably between my breasts.

"First, I'm much bigger then he is," Sans states as he lightly brushes the back of my hand.

"In which sense?" I ask as I turn further into his embrace. He wraps his arms around me and we cuddle closer on the bed sheets.

"Awe baby if you have to ask?" He wiggles his 'eyebrows' again and I giggle at his antics as he kisses my brow tenderly.

"Second," He says as he brushes the hair from my brow, "I have a hell of a personality."

I smile as I look into his glowing eyes. "Really?"

"Oh aye. Really lassy." He surprises me with an Irish accent, "You never go wrong with this type of Skelly!"

I burst out laughing and he chuckles with me.

"Thirdly," he brings my face up to his and looks deep into my laughing eyes. The intensity of his stare stops my giggles almost at once. "I will do anything in my power to protect you." leaning forward he brushes his smooth smiling teeth against mine. The sensation of hard teeth is replaced by the soft sensation of lips.

I moan and purr as he expertly rolls us so he is above me. Gently, as his phantom lips caress my own, he takes hold of Mr. Giggly gently and, using his magic, sets him on the nightstand and by mothers pie. Ensuring that he faces away from us. I guess to give us privacy?

Sans bony hands caress my shoulders as his ghost blue tongue slips from his fanged teeth and laps at my trembling lips. I open my mouth to allow it access and he dives in ruffly. At the same time, he presses himself tightly to me. My body burns as he slowly rubs himself against my front. Catching my nipples with his ribs we moan at the sensation. Shivering under him, my hands rub down his white t-shirt, feeling ribs and spine as I jerk my hips up in invitation.

"Fourth," He groans as he reaches down to slowly take off his black shorts, "I am one hell of a lover."

I giggle at that and he pauses our make out session causing me to instantly groan at the loss.

"Whats so funny?" Sans stares at me intensely and I smile shyly at him.

"Well, you don't have to tell me you're a great lover dear," I admit as I reach up to lower him down again. "You always make me feel so," I take a moment to slowly lick up the side of his jaw before reaching where his ear would be and state, "'boneless' with your excellent," I nibble his cheekbone, "professional," I lick the tops of his teeth, "demonstrations." I encourage his mouth open and kiss him hard as he groans down at me.

"Damn woman how I love you!" He grunts as his weight completely falls on my body. Gasping at the sensation of his hard erection against my mound I reach down to shimmy out of my pants.

I desperately thought, 'Oh I can't wait for him to get inside me once mo....'

BANG BANG!

We freeze and turn to the source of the noise as one. We hear a jovial voice from the door to the left say, "FRISK!? It's me PAPYRUS! I HAVE LUNCH MADE!!"

"Lunch? Already?" I look all over the room for a clock and Sans sighs and points up to one above the door across from me. I start as I see that it is indeed well past noon.

"Oh, my."

"FRISK?!"

"One moment Papyrus!" I respond as Sans rolls off me with a sigh. In frustration we dress, but not without eyeing each other hungrily. He mouths to me and I feel his words in my mind as if he spoke them out loud.

'After lunch, your mine.'

I smile at the mental words, not sure if I heard them or thought them myself, and nod my reply as I lick my lips at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you done, Frisk?" Papyrus asks with less enthusiasm and more concern.

I roll my eyes at his cuteness and tell him yes.

Papyrus strolls in immediately after that with the smell of spaghetti and sauce following his wake. "Oh good! I was getting worried about you...Ah, Sans! I see you're here as well! Perfect! I have a new special spaghetti dish I would like to try. It's a strange type of noodle that I picked up from the store. And it cooks just like regular spaghetti! Come come!" He rushes back into his apartment and we sigh at his enthusiasm.

"That's Papyrus," we say in unison as we grudgingly rise from the bed and enter into his apartment.

As we sit down at his table I realize I haven't yet gone into Sans room yet. In shock, I turn to look at Sans and wonder why he hasn't invited me. Then at the thought I mentally shrug as I decide I could always ask later. Hell, we just got married not too long ago so there is not much of rush to invade his personal space. Maybe he wants to keep it to himself, that's his right.

"LUNCHTIME!" Papyrus states proudly as he places a bowl overflowing with creamy noddles in the center of the table. I stare at the mound of noodles topped with parsley. The smell of garlic, sauce, noodle, and chicken rise from the bowl and I growl at it hungrily.

The brothers chuckle at my excited noise as Papyrus begins to ladle the table with biscuits, salad, and a mix bowl of clean and cut fruits. I proceed to bounce in my seat with excitement as my stomach growls out loud. Sans chuckles at me. Using a fork picks up a steaming helping of creamy noodles and leans over to wiggle it in my face teasingly.

"Hungry baby?" he coos at me. "Want me to help feed you?" He gives me a look that dared me to do something.

So I did something.

Stupid.

Quickly I open my mouth and snatch the fork from his hand and gobble down the food on it. Pulling the fork out I smile in triumph until utter pain surges through me.

Then I realized. My dumb ass just swallowed scalding hot noodles.

With a strangled yelp I bounce in my seat as I feel the food slowly descend down my throat.

"AHHH! Ahahaha! Ahhh!" gasp out as my hands flail around pointlessly.

Sans is dying. extravagant in his seat from how hard he is laughing. He pounds the table top as tears fall from his sockets. He tries to gasp in air but it escapes quickly from his bouts of laughter.

Papyrus, however, didn't see it as funny as Sans did and rushes over to help me drink down a cup of cold water. I drink it down and glare at Sans over the rim of the cup as he is still having trouble catching his breath.

"Sans! That is not funny! And Frisk?! WHY DID YOU INHALE IT THAT QUICKLY? THERE IS PLENTY TO GO AROUND!" Papyrus's voice rose to combat Sans laughter. No wait, he's snorting now. Yeah definitely snorting.

Sans, his hand to his face, gasps and says, "S...s...sorry bro. C..c..can't..s...stop! H...h..her face! PRICELESS!" He then bursts into another fit of laughter and I sigh as I finish my water.

Shaking my head I admit to Papyrus, "It was stupid of me. I should...should have known better than to attempt to eat something that hot." breathing out I look at Sans who is still trying to get ahold of himself and just stare at him. A few moments later he calms himself. Then he gives me bright eyes and a huge smile. I feel my heart thump a bit at his expression. How...utterly silly it is, but also, how handsome he seems. In a silly big toothed way.

Papyrus huffs at his brother and begins to serve the food as I remain transfixed by Sans face.

Throughout the meal, we keep our discussions light. We didn't say anything about what happened hours before, nor did we talk about what will occur in the days to come. It is just us and a quite tasty meal. Afterwards, we all sit back and Sans looks at his brother.

"Hey Paps, do you still have the wine we got from the United on new years?"

Papyrus made a face and nodded.

Sans grin widened. "Let's open it and have a taste. I'm in the mood for something different tonight."

I nod. "I agree. After the shit I've been through, some wine will be nice."

They look at me with wide eyes before looking down at my belly. Sighing I say, "look guys I don't drink that much anyway, and I'm only asking for a shot glass full. Nothing more nothing less." I hold up my hands in a peaceful gesture and Sans chuckles.

"Alright," he says and Papyrus looks like he is about to lose his shit. Before he does, however, Sans says, "She's a full grown woman Paps, and I highly doubt she will become an alcoholic with one shot of wine. Plus, if I remember straight, that is the weakest shit on the market. Besides she's right, after the shit she's been through, a small drink is not much to ask for." Sans winks at me and I smile at him lightly.

Papyrus rolls his bulging eyes and turns with a shake of his head. He soon finds the wine and brings it to the table. After opening it with magic we all take a moment to sniff the wine then rear back and glare at it.

"Smells bad," Sans mutters.

"Smells foul," Papyrus grunted.

"I change my mind. I'll take milk or juice." I shudder at the odor and turn it around in my hands to look at the label. Then I paused. I tip the wines neck to my nose again and sniff once more before looking at the bottle again. Seeing me do this a few times Sans says, "What is it?"

I shake my head and rise up and head to Papyruses bathroom. Curious the brothers follow me and watch as I open up the toilet seat and pour the contents into the bowl. After the last drop falls I flush the foul shit down where it belongs.

Papyrus and Sans walk into the bathroom and watch as the swirling water disappears into the drain. They look at me and Papyrus asks, "Why? What was wrong with it?"

I shake my head and look at them with a fierce expression. "I know that smell. Remember I used to work at a small grocery store." I lift the bottle for them to see. "This stuff is the cheapest shit that people would buy and get drunk off their asses on. Its usual smell is that of alcohol and a small hit of berries." I shake my head at the bottle. "This stuff in here smells nothing like it. Instead." I breathe in the bottle jerk my head back as the smell has intensified tenfold.

Sans takes it from me and brings it up to his nasal cavity and takes a gentle whiff. He pulls back slowly and hands it to Papyrus who did the same. Both of their expressions grow dark as they came to the same conclusion I did.

The smell in the bottle was the same smell as the chemicals that had burned my back only a few days prior.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

The bottle was bagged and Sans left with it without another word. His expression remained blank, cold, and terrifying. When I asked Papyrus about the bottle and when they got it, he said they got it recently that year. They only excepted it out of courtesy, but they weren't much for human alcohol.

After that, I returned to my room and sit for a while on my bed. Confusion is the main factor in my mind as I think about all the reasons why the United would have that particular poison and would want to use it on the brothers who worked with them. Why would they do so when they have supposedly been working on keeping the peace between monsters and humans.

In the end, I realize that I'm too tired to think about it anymore and move to get some sleep. Grabbing Mr. Giggly I turn him around so I can look at him as I fall asleep. As I drift off I think to myself of the upcoming event mother and father had planned.

And hope that everything would be all right in the end.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Sans never returned.

A day passes and Papyrus is the only one who woke me up, fed me and took me out to the familiar streets of the Monster district. I will admit I became terrified about the possibility of him regretting our marriage. Papyrus assured me that Sans was probably working on something with their father. Sans only goes missing when he's concentrating on something important.

I nod and knew he was right.

The next day I was Sansless again, and it being the day my parents were to hold the meeting with the United, I wanted him by my side more than ever.

As I rise for the day a knock sounds on my door. Excited, I rush to open it and feel instant regret as I see that it's only my mother.

Not Sans.

I quickly try to hide my expression but she sees and chuckles.

"Still hasn't come back has he?" She asks softly as she walks into my small apartment with large extravigant boxes in her hand. They look like something you see at a fancy clothing store.

Shaking my head I close the door and sigh, " I miss him so much, mom. He's only been gone a day now and...sigh I don't know whats wrong with me."

She chuckles as she holds out her great paw and beckons me forward. I take it with a tired expression and she hugs me to her.

"It's all right my dear. It's just your bond. Your newly married and for a monster a simple vow isn't what passes between us. Once your souls have touched, seen one another, you don't easily forget them."

I tilt my head at her and she chuckles again and places a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Now then. We have much to discuss and do. I've brought your clothes and a few things that you need for this meeting."

I shake my head in surprise. "Clothes?"

She looks at me for a moment and it feels as if time is slowing down as her expression goes into one that is a bit darker.

"Yes, Frisk. We want to look our part now don't we."

I suddenly understand and nod. Anytime we've met any of the humans we've always been in our basic everyday clothes. Caught off guard and always hassled.

With this meeting, we are not only showing that we are ready for them, but also that we were not to be taken lightly.

Still looking at my mother I return her grin as we proceed to get ready.

We had to look our best, didn't we?  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

A half hour later saw me dressed and at a building in the monster district that I never knew existed. It is large and looks like a fancy courthouse. Turns out it used to be a bank and the monsters had refurbished it to a business building where most of the monsters did their paperwork. It did not matter what it was if it is for a job that had you on your ass with a lot of typing and paper pushing. You go here. Everyone used the few machines that were on hand and if one broke, everyone was fucked.

However, this place also had another purpose. It housed a large enough room where monsters of the royal court would gather for meetings. This room was where we were to meet with the United today.

I stand now in a small waiting room. The wallpaper is green and the floor an odd purple color. The furniture is not exactly the same but all of it is polished to a shine and elegant in a way. A fairly nice place to wait for a long and life-changing meeting.

Sighing I brush my hands down my new outfit. It is a dress suit tailored to my figure. Black as pitch suit, flowing skirt, and a ruby silk blouse. A black feminine bow is laced around the undercollar of the blouse and tied around my throat. I wear comfortable black gloss flats with black stockings. My hair is brushed into an elegant hairstyle that made me look professional and feminine at the same time. Lastly, silver framed glasses were placed on my nose to finish the look.

It is kind of mother to remember I had trouble seeing and gave me new glasses. Mind you my eyesight isn't so bad. I just can't really see certain things from far away or up close very well. I have one of those eyes were one is nearsighted and the other far. Fun right?

Sighing again I stop fidgeting with my clothes and look up and shriek a little in surprise.

"Awe come on baby. Is that any way to greet your husband?" Sans chuckles as he stands before me with a hand on the wall beside my head. He is leaning forward over me looking down at me slightly with a mocking grin on his face. His body turned just so with his other hand firmly in his pocket.

I take a moment to catch my breath and take a look at him. He wears a suit much like my own, minus the skirt, and it looks good on him. Black as pitch suit, with Sapphire silk undershirt. A blue flower that glows softly rests in his breast pocket. Glossy dress shoes, polished to a shine adorn his feet.

He looks so regal, handsome...

I smack him lightly on the cheekbone.

He gives me a shocked look, not that he felt any real pain since I didn't put much effort into my hit, and stares.

I huff at him and say, "You scared me to death. Not only that but you left without giving me a by your leave for a day and a half! Good gods Sans, I've been worried to death about you and you don't even bother to say anything! Not a, I'm fine, no I'm still at the office, nothing!" I shiver and hold myself as I stare at him. Tears brimming my eyes until I can't stand it anymore. I rush him and throw my arms around him tightly. His surprise gasp is the only thing that escapes his mouth as I hold him close.

"Gods Sans don't do that, please! I can't...I don't know but...not seeing you for so long...it...it..."

His hands descended onto my shoulders before smoothing down my arms to my back and pulling me close. With a tired sigh, he says, "I'm so sorry baby. Heehee. I forgot that the emotions that newly wed monsters feel tend to be greater on their first days. They need each other almost constantly." He nuzzles his chin against the top of my head. "I'm sorry baby. Gods am I sorry. To tell the truth it was utter hell staying away from you too. But once I had that bottle in my hand I had to find out what was in it, and the reason the contents were there at all." I can feel his emotions turning fierce as he holds me tighter. "What reason would they have it if they..." he shakes his head and pulls away from me to look into my eyes. "Father and I have found what we needed. Now we just need to hear their 'reason'."

I nod and lean forward to kiss him. Having missed him terribly I find I don't really care about the damn bottle, the poison, the United or anything else. I just care that he's back in my arms gain. From the emotions flowing from him, I find he feels the same.

We kiss deeply for a few moments and would have parted if he didn't feel so warm. His body, his energy, his soul.

Man, I have it bad for him.

Shivering under his touch I lean forward and lick his ghost-like lips. The sensation is odd and it was like touching wind. I chuckle as he groans and pulls me closer to him still. Leaning me up against the green wall, Sans pulls my legs over his hips and thrusts himself against me in a desperate manner. My skirt rides up and my red silk panties brush up against the fabric of his pants. He strokes me with his concealed cock and we growl at each other at the sensations. Sans kisses and licks my neck as he thrusts harder against me. His movements becoming urgent as our breaths quicken.

Gasping against the side of his skull I whisper to him in encouragement. Soft words that cause him to shake as his hands grip my ass tightly and he picks up his pace.

"Sans...SAaaannnsss...Oohhh...yes,yes,yes,yes...yesssss...Sannss...."

"Yessss. OH, yes, baby! Ohhh...Oh, gods yes!" He moans into my throat as his bony hands grip my soft cheeks tighter. I shiver under his assault as I feel the buttons on my blouse pop open of their own accord.

"S...sans?" I ask as I look down to see two glowing orbs glare at me with heat from between my freshly revealed bosom.

"I've been craving you for so long my heart." He whispers as he concentrates on my bra. It suddenly drops over my breasts to reveal my dark nipples. He groans at the sight of them and takes one into his mouth. He sucks hard and pulls feverishly on it until I thrust my head back with a gasp.

"OH!! OH, Sannns!!" I gasp out as I clutch at his skull with my hands. Shivering harshly I cry against his head, "S..s...sanss, now! Oh, I must feel you inside me! Oh please, baby please!"

He growls against my throat as he rears back enough to tear at my panties. They fall to the floor in ruins. He then pops open the front of his pants and lets his member spring free. The glowing, blue, ghost-like prick causes my mouth to water as he grabs it and aims it for my channel. 

We both moan as he slowly sinks deep into me. My eyes roll back as he takes that first delicious plun....

"FRISK?!"

We freeze only for a moment as mothers voice make us react the same way ice water does. The door opens to the room and we were behind it. immediately, before mom could see us, Sans vanishes away from me and onto a chair across the room. I quickly straighten myself, stuffing my boobs back into my bra and hastily button up my buttons, and peek around the door to welcome her.

"H...Hi m...mom!" I say in a breathless manner.

She gives me a startled look before turning from me to look into the room. I follow her gaze and see Sans lazily sitting in an armchair with a newspaper before him. His legs crossed and acting like he didn't hear the door opening. Sans looks up in surprise and smiles lazily at mother before lowering the paper to his lap.

"Well hi there Tori. About time for the meeting right?" He asks with his usual lazy smile on his face.

However, mother isn't fooled for a moment and glares at him. His face remains calm and his smile firmly in place and she sighs. Then before either of us could move she leans down and unbuttons my buttons again. It is then I notice that they were buttoned incorrectly. Blushing I look away from her as she finishes fixing my blouse and straightening my suit. Afterwards, she straightens and places her hands on her hips to look at both of us. I can feel her emotions waring between anger and laughter as she knew her old friend too well and the circumstances she had caught us in.

Finally she shakes her head and says in a tired voice, "The meeting is about to start soon. The United will be arriving soon and it is imperative that we are all together at this time." She looks pointedly at me. "There is a chance, Frisk that..." she shakes her head again. "No that will wait until after we reach our destination. Come." She backs away from the door frame to let us out.

I can feel Sans behind me as he walks up to my side and takes my hand. I glance at his clothes and find that he is back to normal. No outward appearance that we had been dry humping the hell out of each other. He glances back at me and gives me a slow wink which I roll my eyes at in turn. Together we head out of the room and into the dark hallway. 

Walking down the hall, the walls and floor were very old looking. The walls had wood paneling that is waxed and clean. The hall is lit up with wall sconces that gave the room a soft golden glow. The floor is cracked marbling that is clean but also looks like it had seen better days. A large old carpet covered the floor. It's once lush green coloring long since faded with age.

As I walk the halls I take in the smell of cleaning products and spice. Mothers tall powerful frame is straight and elegant as she walks before us like a queen. Which she is. Her outfit, a lot like mine, sports a violet silk blouse that shown in the faint light of the halls. Her long flowing skirt swished with her movements and her bare clawed feet tap against the old carpet in a steady sure rhythm.

I feel so proud of her at that moment. Of all the tears she has cried for me and my situation, seeing her like this, so strong, makes me happy.

Sans, feeling my emotions, squeezes my hand as we finally near our destination. A large, wooden, double doored, entrance. Mother stands before it and lets out a breath before opening it. Inside the interior is amazing. Dark rich wood polished to a sheen can be seen everywhere. The walls and wooden chairs, where we would be sitting, look like new. The plush carpet of violet spreads out on the floor richly and gives the room a very wealthy look. There are no windows for light and the few sconces in the room were lit on one side. Ours. It allows the United to see us and allows us to see the United. But it also had another purpose. In a subtle way, it shows who had the power in this situation. I also notice that the seats available were only enough for me, mother and father. Other than that the room is empty of all other furniture.

In confusion, I look at Sans and he nods his head and leans down to whisper, "It is an old custom we have. Only royalty will sit during meetings such as this."

I blink at him. "Aren't you royalty now Sans? Shouldn't you also be sitting by my side?"

Sans starts and chuckles. "Yes in a way baby I am. As is Papyrus and Father since they are related to me. However until the proper protocols are met, I am just one of the five royal scientists in this meeting. One who is also bringing in evidence. So at this time that's all I am." He kisses the top of my head before guiding me further into the room.

The room is already occupied by our friends and family. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Mother, father, and tall gentlemen who I have never seen before. As I approach him he turns to look at me and I see glowing orb-like eyes. They remind me so much of Sans. His face is white and looks so much like a mix between a skull and a ghost. Two deep cuts are evident on either side of his face. He is as tall as father and wears dark clothes. Standing tall and refined he looks so much like a gentlemen that I wonder if I should bow to him.

Sans, upon sensing my distress, walks up to the odd monster and introduces us. "Frisk this is my father W.D.Gaster. Dad this is my new bride Frisk." He points to us in turn as he talks and I find myself bowing to his father anyway. Or curtsying.

Gaster smiles at me. The expression so haunting it sends a shiver down my spine. But he in turns bows low and takes my hand in his.

In a ghostly, deep, whisper he says, "It is an honor to finally meet the bride of my son. He has spoken much about you as well as Papyrus. They like you I think." he tilts his head at me before looking down at my tummy. His eyes lighten in interest and I feel Sans stiffening. "You are breeding. Two healthy young ones. Strong, very strong children." He nods and rises back to his full height. Releasing my hand he brings his own to his chest as he proclaims, "With new life for my family it is another reason to fight harder for my experiment to work." He looks at Sans and nods before moving to talk to Alphys.

Sans sighs and holds my hand tighter as he moves us over to where my parents sat. I did not understand why he seems so on edge with his father's words, but I think It might be best to wait until this meeting is over and done with.

As I take the time to glance around, I notice that everyone in the room wares about the same outfit. Black with a silk shirt that marked the color of their souls. It is beautiful in a way, if not signaling how deadly they look at the same time. A funny thought crosses my mind for a moment that we all look like we were waiting for a funeral. Then I sober as I realize that if this did not go well, that is what we probably will be doing soon.

Sensing my emotions Sans grips my shoulder and seats me between my parents. A small throne between two larger ones. One made especially for me. Once seated Sans stands behind me, his hands on my shoulders and whispers into my ear, "Me and my family are behind you, Frisk. One hundred percent. And I don't just mean that figuratively." I turn to look at him quizzically until I noticed a blushing waving Papyrus to Sans left, and his gentlemen father on the right. Gaster gives me a slow wink and a ghost-like smile. I smile back softly and turn back in my seat. Sans hands grip slightly tighter as he adds, "I won't let them hurt you, Frisk. We're all here."

I nod and breath out slowly.

Mother then leans over to me and grips my hand and says, "Frisk. There is a chance that they will try to provoke you. Make you unease or feel guilty to change your mind. They may even try to plead with you. If you're having any regrets," she stops talking to find her next words but I say, "I don't mother. I want this farce to end." I turn back to look at the empty side of the room where the representatives of the United will stand. "I am so tired of living in that small cold apartment and being yelled at by that old man. I'm tired of how other humans treat me because of...what I am. I'm so tired of not being able to see my family as often as I want or being told what I can or can't do." I shake under Sans hands and grip my mother's massive paw. "I...I'm so tired of the pain Mama." I say in a small child like voice. Tears forming in my eyes and I blink to hold them at bay. We've had enough tears.

Mother squeezes my hand gently and opens her mouth to reply when a feverish knock sounds at our door. We all look up and father orders the knocker to enter. Doggo, one of father's sentries, stumbles in. his expression full of fear as he says, "Your Highnesses, my lords and ladies of the court, I apologies but...but.." He turns to look behind him before he quickly stumbles in further and kneels before us. "The United have come but they are not alone. They have also brought the counsel and government officials as well."

Father slams his fists on the hand rests on his chair. I flinch away from him and he catches it. He sighs and places his great paw over my head and asks, "How far are they now?"

Doggo flinches and points behind him.

Just as he does so James and the others of the United walk in in their good boy clothes. Happy friendly colors and laid back but clean outfits. Next came the few head council members of the city. Three plump men in uniforms so rich even their uniforms had their own cars. No, I'm not joking. And lastly Him. Luke and his statue team of men enter the room and stand behind the council members. The United and the Council members do their best to stand away from each other as much as possible. The Group of the government, Lukes group, stay between them.

Instantly I know what is happening. I didn't even need to read their minds to figure it out. It is so obvious in how they are acting and treating this situation. They were here to play good cop bad cop. And Luke and his men were to act as the supposed enforcers. 

Sitting down as I am I instantly feel as if I were about to watch a play of some sort between these three factions.

My stiffen posture alerts Sans and he straightens taller as the humans before us finally finish getting into position. It makes me wonder whether or not my family and friends saw what was happening before them. Looking on either side of me I found my parent's faces are blank of any emotion. They sit on either side of me, waiting, watching.

They want the humans to make the first move.

For uncomfortable moments we sit staring at the humans. It is even more uncomfortable as Luke would not stop staring at me. His eyes, hidden behind his glasses, feel as if he is drilling holes into me.

I shift a bit and am startled when Jame's voice finally brakes the silence.

"My dear friends. It's a little unnerving for you to give us the silent treatment. Please tell us what do we owe the honor of being summoned here today?" James asks as his supporters nervously shift behind him. These people really had no idea what is going on. In their minds, they were real supporters of a cause. They did not seem to understand why the United or the Government officials were there at all. I can tell by their posture, nervous expressions, and thoughts. However, oddly enough as I try to read James or Lukes thoughts, they seem...muddled to me.

Before I could figure out why Father speaks.

"First, tell me why they are here?" Father does nothing more than glance at the uninvited guests.

James swallows a bit. His eyes shifting ever so slightly. Still, jovialy he replies, "Well I felt that this meeting should involve all of us. The way you wrote the letter seemed to incite that...."

"That letter was for your group and your group only." Father interrupts harshly, his voice, soft and low, echo throughout the room with power. James visibly shutters as Luke looks on with bored interest. The council members seem none to entertained by the back in forth and were beginning to look irritated.

I watch as I slowly become unnerved by the human's behavior. Sans and Mothers comforting grip are the only things keeping my mind at minimum ease.

"W...well," James tries again, "You must understand that even though the United are working hard for the benefit of Monsters, we also have to keep our own people in mind as well." He points to the Officials and council members and I sneer slightly. "Though they have a different point of view from us, they still have a right to know if something..."

"Why is it that we're here at all James?" Said one of the members. A fat greasy man with a cigar wagging between his sausage fingers. "The idea of consulting with these beasts is bad enough. But to have that thing in the room as well?" He points to me with an offhanded wave as his face twists with disgust.

The other council members nod as Luke smirks.

"Indeed." Luke injects his own voice into the conversation. "It seems a waste of time to sit here talking when actions speak louder than words." He takes a step forward and was instantly surrounded by floating bones and glowing spears.

He raises an eyebrow as the United members shriek in fear and hide behind James. The other humans look bored. Seemingly unimpressed with the show of force. As if hey did not grasp that the shoe was on the other foot at the moment.

As if they had nothing to fear.

I raise my own brow and try to delve into their minds. The United members were scared and wanted to go home. The Government officials were all blank as canvases. The council members were full of boredom and the sense of irritation. But nothing that gave away the reason for their security.

"You seem very confident human," Undyne says as she steps closer to the king's side. "You forget who you're in the presence of. Be respectful." The spears draw a little closer to the group of humans and the United members shrink in fear of the glowing weapons. "Or I'll make you."

Luke stares at Undyne and grins slowly. Then he laughs. Laughs hard and shrill. The sound startles most of us, not his men of course, and his overall attitude seems off for this type of situation. After he calms down, kinda, he looks at me and smirks.

"This is what you want? Did you want to be around these beasts? These creatures who pretend to be something other then what they are." He looks at Undyne "Weak bodied freaks of nature."

His jab makes Undyne flinch and snarl but father raises his hand before her silencing her instantly. Shivering with irritation she makes a motion with her head. I can feel the skeleton families irritation as the spears and floating bones vanish. Luke takes another step toward us.

Father says, "Your oddly confident human. You seem to know something that we do not." His eyes were fixed on Luke. His mind full of worry that he refuses to show.

Luke laughs as he stops before my chair. Looking down at me from his hight. His white teeth gleaming in the dim light. Sans hands grip my shoulders tighter as I feel him growling silently at the man.

"Such a precious daughter you have highness." Luke mocks. "What delights I have savored..."

"You never have." I stated and rose from my seat. Everyone watches as I stare up at Luke with disgust on my face. My heart racing as I suddenly understood his intentions. He wants to rile my friends and family. He wants them to do something to him so they could unleash something horrible. I knew it. Felt it. I didn't have to read his mind to read his intentions. I could read him like a book.

"You're so obvious it's disgusting," I state as I stare at him and then the other humans in the room. "I don't even want to sit another minute while you all pretend up this bloody scene." I point to all of them. "Excluding the United members, except James, all of you are part of this disgusting play. I can see it, hear it, feel it." My eyes widen as I feel something inside me shift and grow. For the first time, Luke takes a step back from me. His eyes widening as I step forward. He is instantly afraid, unsure, and hesitant. This is the first time I have ever seen him like this. I could not have been more thrilled.

Sans hands drop from my shoulders as I steadily stalk the man. "What game do you all intend to play this time? Terrorize the monsters into another agreement? Make them scared of the boogie man and trust the United to save them so you can continue your sick merry go round bull shit!" I yell into his face and he falls back a bit as I growl out at all of them. " Well here this you pieces of shit! Minus you guys over there, your cool." I point to the United members and they smile weakly at me and nod. "I've had enough! I'm done with your games, your deception, and your tyranny! I've had it! You want a puppet," I glare down at Luke and spit at him. The spittal lands on his suit. His expression goes blank as he stares at where it lands. "Find another 'No mans child'." I turn and march back to my seat and sit down in a huff. My body shaking with rage as Sans regrips my shoulders and places his chin on top of my head. His emotions full of worry and pride. Many of the monsters behind me reflect that emotion but I also know it's not over yet. I sit rigidly and glare down at Luke.

Lukes shades drop from his green eyes and I see flames. But instead of allowing myself to shrink beneath the glare I stare it down with my own. And I allow a slow deep hiss to escape my mouth. The sound is very loud, deep, and inhuman. Just as I wanted it to sound.

Lukes' eyes widen and he stares at me with a kind of horror that finally shuts him up. But I don't know if that's good or bad.

James clears his throat and says, "Now now Frisk, there's no need for that." His eyes hold a friendly look that I remember. One that was always there right after Luke... "Luke is just, excited about this situation. He does tend to get a little, touchy but he's a good guy right?" James grins at me as he would do any other time I was with him and the United group. That grin, like Lukes, is pearly white and familiar.

But I no longer trust it.

Mother huffs and says, "Be that as it may, this is not what we asked for when we requested your time James. The fact that you deliberately brought these two other factions with you without even consenting with us, shows your lack of consideration to our privacy." She eyes the council members and Luke the hardest. "We already know their thoughts on us and where they stand."

A tall, skinny counsel member huffs at her. "We're here because James is correct. Whatever you have to say we need to all here. He was quite livid when he got your message and could not contact that...thing later." he stares at me for a moment and swirls his eyes away to look at the ceiling. As if the very sight of me disgusted him so.

James nods solemnly. "I visited Frisk's apartment to be told by her neighbor that she no longer lived there. That she was taken." He eyes Sans and I can feel Sans grip move closer to my shoulders to be more visible. He stands tall behind me and radiated confidence.

James' eyes look at me. Full of worry he says, "Why Frisk? After all, we talked abou..."

"You know why," I state bitterly and cross my legs. My hands come up to pyramid before my face as I continue. "I'm tired, James. I've already said this. I'm tired. Sick of the pain and manipulation." I wave my hand at Luke and the others. "This isn't something that can be fobbed off as, 'we're worried, we need to work together, blah bla bla.'" I glare at him and show him all the contempt I had for him in my eyes. "I'm finished with you."

His eyes widen and suddenly the last council member laughs. I turn to him and see a medium man, who is narrow of shoulder and face, walk before us. "You really think its that easy to escape your fate 'No Mans child?'" He asks as his eyes, so full of contempt, stares down at me. "Do you really think these beasts care anything about you? That anyone ever will? You're a parentless disease. A parasite on thi..."

"She's nothing of the sort!" Mother proclaims as she rises from her throne. Her eyes flashing red as smoke drifts from her nose and mouth. The man stumbles back as her hight practically dwarfs him and the government officials put their hands close to their sides. Undyne stares at them hard with a cheeky grin on her face. She is daring them to try something. But unlike the others, these guys were closer to robots. They will do what they are told to do.

"She's a sweet, delightful, and beautiful woman. Full of life and more compassion then any of you in this room can commit to!" Fire licks from her jaws. The sight sending the council member fleeing back to his compatriots and the government officials pulling their guns on her. The second they did all the weapons are snatched from their hands and they fly past our heads to hover over Mettaton.

"Sorry darlings, but you should know the rules." He simpers as the guns disintegrate above him into glowing dust. He releases the dust and it falls around him sparkling like diamonds. "No weapons allowed on Royal property." His pose is an odd sitting position where Alphys back is the seat and his hands roam down his scrub-covered body. Alphys shakes her head at him while Undyne gives him an evil eye for sitting on her wife.

The humans were now growing anxious as their only means of taking us on is so easily destroyed. Now they had to listen.

Or so I thought.

Luke rises from his seated position, having had enough of looking up at us, and snarls, "That is a direct violation of..." but before he finishes Father and Mother look him right in the eye and he falters. It seems it finally hit him that they were not playing here. They were serious.

"Your laws," Father said at last, "Are heavily flawed, and we have no use for them any longer." He to rises and looks down on him. The humans, even the government officials, step back. They seem to have forgotten how big my parents were.

"We have followed your laws, your rules, and allowed you to bully us for years. We took it just so we can prove to you that we can coexist." He shakes his great head. "However that never changed. And now a new poison is in circulation. It has already done damage. Not only to our own people." Father places his great hand fondly on my head and I rub my face against his great paw. The humans look at me with disgust until Father speaks again. "But it has also harmed one of the royal family." His eyes, usually soft and full of laughter, are now hard gems of fire as he points them to Luke. "A poison that destroys a Monsters soul. One that any imbecile can get their hands on and use against defenseless monsters. In the last few days alone, monsters have been attacked, mutilated, and killed by this poison,"

I shivered in my seat shocked.

What?

That all has been happening while I...?

'Don't fret over it, baby. I only just found out the other day myself.' 

'Sans! How are you...?' I think in surprise.

'Later sweetness. I'll explain everything later. Just keep your eyes forward.'

I nod ever so slightly and keep my eyes forward as he asked.

"23 monsters," Father says as he steps down from his throne and closer to the humans. Undyne follows him and stays close to his side. "23 innocent monsters who were going to work, returning home, or picking up goods. Monsters who spent hours at a time working for humans who treat them like garbage for little to no pay. Monsters who have families waiting for them at home for food and warmth." His eyes glare down at Luke then up at James who shrank back at his gaze. "23. And all of them died by a poison that various humans just happen to have on them. One filled with curses, magic, and vile." He rises and spins around. Walking back to his throne he and Mother both sit down once more. Father lifts a clawed hand and flexes it. His eyes on his claws make the humans in the room squirm as he says, "This substance is becoming too localized for my liking and harmful to my people. And as the last few days have shone your incontinence to do anything on the matter." James tried to talk but found himself silenced with a glance from my Fathers eyes. "Whether you claim ignorance or not on this matter means little to the evidence that my scientists have brought me." He extends a handout and Sans places the wine bottle in his paw. The moment James sees it his face goes white.

That is evidence enough.

Father holds the bottle before him for a moment. He brings it to his nose and sniffs at it lightly before sneering at the scent. Looking James in the eye again he and drops it on the floor before him. The fumes coming from the bottle are ripe and I shiver up against my seat as the smell assaults my nose. The United members gag and all but flee the room, leaving James behind. His eyes staring at the ruined bottle almost transfixed. 

Father glances up at him with narrow eyes. "This bottle was gifted to my local scientists as a present from the United group this year." He says as he eyes James coldly. "The contents of the bottle..." He lets his words hang as Sans takes his turn. Standing straighter he replies, "The contents are the same as what the human attack groups have been using on monsters in the last few days. Including the one that has marred the princesses back only a few days ago. However, unlike the contents used in the attacks, this is diluted just enough to make a monster very sick, if not kill them over a period of time." He glares at James. "It's a wonder why a group, dedicated to Uniting humans and monsters, would give two monsters working directly with them something so poisonous." he sneers, "Luckily for us, my bro and I don't really care for human alcohol." Sans gives James a dark grin. "It's not really good for the soul you know."

James blinks and remains mute.

Father sighs and says, "The point is, since you all are here, then let it be heard by all factions." He looks out to all the remaining humans in the room. "We monsters are no longer a part of the human community. From now on all monsters will remain in this district." He blinks, "You humans have made it plainly clear how you think about us with your actions over the years and of late." He flexes his paw and states finally, "We are done. You can see yourselves out of the district and the gates will be locked behind you." Fathers words were to be final.

But none of them moved.

My parents and friends eyes become skeptical until Luke smiles. He tilts his head and looks at me. His green eyes giving me a frightful chill.

"What about the girl?" He says lifting his hand to point lazily at me. I suddenly feel very uncomfortable as the aura around him becomes thicker. Darker. Upon feeling my Unease Sans grips my shoulders tighter and runs his thumbs on the back of my neck.

"She stays with us," Sans states flatly.

Luke grins harsher at him and steps toward me. Sans posture stiffens and I can feel Papyrus getting a bit agitated as well.

"Are you so sure you want that?" He states as his eyes seem to take on an unnatural glow.

Sans gives him his own grin, "On my life human. She stays with us. She's one of us."

Luke laughs and shakes his head. "One of you. Delusional. She's human. And she needs to act like it."

Sans shrugs and leans forward and nuzzles the top of my head before glaring up at Luke. "Say what you will, but she is the daughter of the King and queen," He pauses before circling his arms around me and pulling me close as my chair would allow. "And my wife. So yeah she's staying. With her family, where she wants to be and where she belongs." He punctuated the last word with meaning but I feel as if Luke didn't catch it.

At the word wife, Luke had grown stiff. His eyes widening in disbelief. And oddly enough his mind fills with hurt and the idea of being betrayed.

That confused me on so many levels until he speaks again.

"Married? To a skeleton?" He says with awe in his voice. It trembles with an odd emotion I could not name.

"Yeah, buddy, and don't you forget it. Now if you don't mind I believe our king has asked you all to leave?" Sans makes it a final warning as he holds me tightly to him. I place my hand over his bony one and nuzzle up against his jaw. I close my eyes in the sensation of his nearness and he nuzzles me back. The entire time his eyes stay locked on Lukes. I know what he is doing. He is marking me. Claiming me. I smile at him with gratitude.

However, the sudden shift of rage from Luke makes me turn back to him as his eyes flash in anger.

"Married?! To a monster! And one who can't even help you reproduce!? How!? Why! This..." He shakes and I see James walk behind him. Oddly enough he looks worried. "How can you chose an undead body over a live one! A pile of bones over flesh! He can't give you what you need! No warmth, sex, or children! Are you so delusional that you can't...!"

"He gives me more then I would ever get from any human," I state as I glare at him. "He is who I chose. With my heart, mind, and soul. I love him," I can see something inside Luke brake at my words but I continue, "He cares for me, loves me, and I would not trade him for the world you seem to keep placing me in." Then I give him a shit-eating grin. "And you don't have to worry about the sex. You could say that," I pause to look up suggestively at Sans as he gives me his wiggling 'eyebrows'. "He's very good at boning."

Undyne snickers behind her hand and I can feel Papyrus blush at my words. Mother clucks her tongue silently by my side and Father rolls his eyes away from us as he puts his paw over his face to hide his surprise laugh. Every other monster is doing their best to hide a blush, chuckle, or eyebrow lift from my statement.

The humans, on the other hand, give me different varieties of disgust. The council members look as if they are about to vomit at my words. James looks sickened and horrified. The government officials....stonefaced.

Luke...

looks almost broken.

But I feel no pity. Not after everything he has said and done to me at that point. And to finally to get a small bit of revenge, I place my hand on my tummy and rub it lightly as I finish with. "And making babies haven't been a problem either."

Luke snaps.

He laughs. His laughter is worse than before. It is manic, wild, and crazed. I grip Sans hand as Luke finally stares at me with those crazed eyes. His hand reaches down to touch his right writs and he plays with the sleeve for a moment.

"You know what's so funny sweetness?" He says as he pulls the sleeve up a bit. "that you think you can get your happily ever after as things stand." He reveals another button on his sleeve that I had never seen before. One with an end cap. Holding it up he looks dead at me with those white teeth and says, "It's difficult to have a happy ending when you happen to be strapped to a bomb." His eyes look pointedly at my ankle.

My body goes numb.

(Welll holly shit batman that is freaken long! Okay guys, one: I am super sorry for the long wait. It's been kinda stressful around where I am. Two: I tried to make it up with a lengthy chapter. Three: Pizza!

Anyway my dears, I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope that this super long chapter helps. And did you see that cliffhanger! Wooo wweeeee, I just came up with it last second! A lot of what is happening in this chapter was not something I thought up until I started writing it. I hope that much of what's going on makes sense and I hope you guys are excited about chapter 15 as I am. Damn, I'm excited. Anyway, I hope you all have a lovely holiday and get awesome stuff! :D Until then my lovely ones! Live Draconicly!")


	15. sick sick sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sick

HI guys, just letting you know I have started on chapter 15. However, I have been sick as a dog and my job location has decided to close on me and my company without letting us know ahead of time. Things are not going very well at the moment and I've been sick for so many days and I'm still sick. I plan to write and finish the chapter as soon as I'm well. I'm very sorry for the long wait, but I've been doing very poorly. ty for your understanding. 

 

Z out.


	16. end or not

My dear readers,

I would like to first say that I highly appreciate your interest in my stories and your devotion to their continuation. I love your supportive comments and funny jokes. Over the last year or so of writing theses two fanfictions, "bonified security guards, and Doctor doctor I've been boned," I've had fun with them and your growing interest in the characters developments.

It is with a heavy heart that I stop writing for a good while, maybe altogether. The last few months have been a type of hell for me.

Constantly sick, ripped off by the hospitals, lost my job because the business we worked with decided to close without notice, and I find I have a blood clot in my leg and I can't barely walk without pain. Because of this times are going to be tough for me and I have to focus on healing my body and getting my life together.

Maybe one day I will return with the rest of the chapters for doctor doctor I've been boned. Hell, I have fifteen half written anyway :( but, I don't know. I'm so sorry for this guys.

Until then my gentle readers.

p.s. Just because I'm stopping does not mean that I give ANY permission to people to steal my work and try to rip it off and continue the tale. You don't have a clue what wonders I have in store. Meow.

 

Zecon


End file.
